Fire, Ice, and Earth
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Erik Stronghold has it all, the girls, the hero track, and the powers. What happens when his world is flipped upside down by a powerful girl, Allie Peace?
1. Erik Stronghold

ERIK STRONGHOLD

Erik yawned and stretched out his sore muscles.

"Erik! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day at Sky high!" Layla yelled from behind the bedroom door. He groaned and the leaves on the tree outside turned a sickly gray. "ERIK!!!" He winced and was debating if his mom was angry about him being late or the tree. Much to his mother's satisfaction and his father's disappointment the only power that had shown up so far was his ability to control plants. Erik had lifted weights that seemed way heavier than physically possible to a normal boy, but nothing that officially proved he had super strength. _'At least I HAVE a power to speak of so that coach won't drop a car on my head'_, he thought to himself smirking and recalling the when his parents had told him about what had occurred at Sky High when they were freshman. It especially amused him when his father told him about how he was nearly barbequed by Warren Peace and how the students seemed to have more common sense than the teachers. _'My kind of school!'_ "ERIK MICHAEL STRONGHOLD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" He suddenly found a new energy source to move faster and ripped off his sweats he slept in and replaced them with loose fitting jeans and a red, white, and blue colored shirt.

"Coming mom!" he shouted sprinting down the stairway to join my sister at the table. She was almost eight and resembled Layla so much. Red hair cascaded down her back and shaded over her auburn eyes. He by far resembled his father more, which was more of a puzzlement because Emily had already begun to fly. "Morning Emily", he greeted nearly tripping over her backpack that to his credit was lying in the middle of the wooden floor. She giggled at his clumsy act over her breakfast. "Watch where you drop your stuff!"

"Watch where you step Erik", she mocked emphasizing his name similar to how a three-year-old says stupid. "Besides why should I worry about tripping over things?" she laughed launching herself out of her seat and floating in mid-air. Granted Erik loved having powers but as far as a freshman boy, controlling plants wasn't exactly what he chosen compared to super strength or flight. Of course he never would admitted it anywhere within a five mile radius of his mother but his sister knew she could push his buttons by shoving it in his face that she could fly.

"THAT'S IT!!" he shouted extending a long vine to wrap around her leg. Ah but karma hated him and just at that moment Will and Layla walked in the room. They were less then unhappy.

"Erik what in heck's name are you doing?" Will yelled a triumphant smile spreading across Emily's face still hovering in air. "Put your sister down!" Erik gaped, _'Are you kidding me?!'_

"SHE'S THE ONE FLYING!! I WAS USING THE VINE TO PULL HER _**DOWN**_!!!" he bellowed. The vine suddenly snapped recoiling and hitting him square in the temple of his head. "OWW!!!"

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Layla asked rushing to his side and placing a hand on the bruise that soon would be on the right of his face.

"Aw mom, I'm fine," he brushed her off despite the throbbing of his head. "Anything for breakfast?"

She smiled, "Sure sweetie want do you want?" He opened his mouth to respond before she interrupted him, "Other than bacon." He closed his mouth.

"Toast I guess", he shrugged.

"Okay but you better hurry the bus doesn't wait for anyone", Layla said walking into the kitchen.

"But I thought Ron Wilson worshipped the ground that a Stronghold walked on," Erik mumbled.

"Ron Wilson isn't a bus driver anymore DORK!!" Emily screeched. "He fights gigantic robots now!" Will laughed weakly slightly lowering his hands from his ears. _'The joys of raising children, screeching….'_ Then a sound even louder than Emily's high pitched voice echoed through the house, the bus horn.

"There's the bus, I love you honey", Layla shooed him out the door handing him his breakfast. "Have a good time at high school", she added kissing him on his forehead.

"MOM!" He yelled as a few kids snickered on the bus watching the scene. "GROSS!" he yelped. The snickers turned to full out laughter. Only one girl wasn't laughing who envied him greatly. Her father had done everything in his power to take care of her but it couldn't replace the hole that losing her mother had done to her. Her name, Allie Peace.


	2. Allie Peace

Oh right, Disclaimer: I don't own Sky high, although I do own Allie, Erik, and Emily.

ALLIE PEACE

Allie rolled over moaning loudly attempting to check her alarm clock which unfortunately was fixed so she couldn't see it without getting out of bed. She blew a gush of steam out of her fingertips and the black covers receded to her ankles. She sighed as she realized she had slept in and wondered why the alarm wasn't still going off. The helpless electronic device appeared exploded, _again… _It was much easier to unfreeze a machine that it was to fix a barbequed one. She mumbled incoherently, _'the bus will be here in ten minutes….great way to start your year off'_. She stared into the body length mirror getting angrier by the second calculating the time she had to how much time she had to how much time she _needed_. "Great……." Jet black hair fell down to her waist streaked with a bright crimson that matched her dark coffee eyes. Both mostly inherited from her father, everything else, save her fiery attitude was purely like her mother.

Her mother had been a hard fighter, but a courageous one. To the world, she was iceberg, to friends and family, Marie Gregor, her partner in anti-crime and husband, fire dragon or Warren Peace. Fire and Ice, total opposite powers and personalities, yet deeply in love. December 5th, the worst day in history to Allie; the day her mother died. She was ten years-old at the time and she was nowhere near prepared for her father to walk in the door crying. To see her father cry, it had to be a big deal. Originally courts wanted to take her away from Warren and place her in an adoption. Two major problems with that, one how would adoptive parents react to a girl who could shoot fire and ice out of her fingertips and besides Allie wouldn't leave her father for anything. So that's how the principal at Sky High became involved and insisted that she wasn't removed.

Coming back to reality and reminding herself she had no time to daydream, she shed off her pajamas and replaced them with a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees with a chain dangling off the side with a black polio with a red dragon. Last she slung a leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Allie?" A soft knock came at her door. She gracefully pulled the door on the far side of the room open.

"Hey Dad."

"Ready for school?" he questioned stealing a sideways glance to the roasted alarm clock. "I see you slept in". Allie rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored the comment.

"So are the teachers really that strange to drop cars on kids?"

"Dropping cars on students is probably the sanest things they do", he chuckled.

"That's scary", Allie cringed. "How hard is it to get a hero track?"

"Relax, you have two powers Al". She pursued her lips. "You've got nothing to worry about".

"If you say so", she mumbled glimpsing the gigantic yellow bus outside. "I'm going to be late! Bye dad!" she yelled already sprinting down the stairs. Warren smiled, _'So much like her mother'_, before rushing after her which was fairly easy considering he was a good 6'5'' tall. He caught up with her at the bottom of the stairway grabbing her backpack.

"Bye Al, good luck", he stated kissing her forehead.

"Bye Fire Dragon!" He grinned and shook his head; she always called him by his superhero name if she was teasing him. She opened the door silently; all sense of fun drained out of her system and walked down the dark grey stairs above the sidewalk.

"Hello Miss, my name is Michael Wilson, Bus Driver, and you are LATE!! THE BUS WAITS FOR NO ONE!!!"

"Well excuse me", she sarcastically spat. "Didn't know that this school was full of perfect children who never accidentally sleep in!" Michael looked taken a back, he wasn't really much older than the rest of the kids he was picking up. He just finished his first year of college and also like his father he wasn't born with any powers.

"I'll have you know", he started trying to compose himself.

"That nobody, but NOBODY tells me what to do! GOT IT?!" He nodded cowardly, deciding it was just better to stay out of her way. Kids stared curiously at the hot-tempered girl turning quickly if she ever saw them, although she was aware of them the entire time. She plopped herself in a vacant window seat and positioned the earphones of her iPod nano in her ears playing Within Temptation's 'What have you done', nodding in tune to the beat. Stop after stop, nobody was stupid enough to sit next to a steaming girl. Quite literally, steam was rising from her hands and the place where her head was leaned against the glass was turning frosty. Suddenly the bus jolted to a halt and a silence felt over the students. Allie looked around in puzzlement realizing that she wasn't having to block out their conversions. The only sound was of slight whispers that she could barely catch although Stronghold seemed to be in several fragments. _'Stronghold, Stronghold, where have I heard that before? Oh right the Captain and Mother Earth, this must be their s__on that we've heard about in the newspapers that wouldn't shut up about__'_, she thought. Although she didn't really believe in inheriting titles from parents, her grandfather for example. The silence broke into a snicker as Layla kissed the freshman boy on both of his cheeks and he yelped. She adopted a bored expression, as the flushed Stronghold walked down the aisle after practically attacked by the bus driver who apparently kissed the ground he walked on.

"Hey Erik!" some blondes giggled and waving. He smiled happily to his fans showing no sign of humility and waved back and approached the two rows of seats full of girls.

"Why hello there ladies!" he exclaimed. "What's your name?" he asked the girl closest to him. She blushed feverishly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ginny", she responded. "Do you want to sit with us?" He was about to nod when someone else interrupted him.

"ERIK DUDE!!!" Allie flinched, another freshman jumped up and drug Erik to sit next to him in the seat in front of her. The other boy was dark haired, tall, deathly pale, almost Asian looking, and glowing? A slight glow was radiating off his skin, _'is that seriously normal?__'_, Allie thought.

"Hey Matt! What's up?" he shouted over the roar of the bus. "Nervous about the selection of heroes and sidekicks?"

"No way dude! I soooo am going to be a hero, and I'll be famous!"

"As a glowing guinea pig?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that rodents stand much chance against cars falling from the ceiling".

"Shut up plant boy", Matt scowled.

"You know I'm just messing with ya. Besides my mom wanted me to just go to the sidekick track, she doesn't like be sorted like rotten and fresh fruit as she would put it".

"And what does your father have to say about it all? Wouldn't he go freako if you were a sidekick?"

"Not really, I mean he was a sidekick when he first got there."

"Girlfriend convince him that he shouldn't care about hero tracks?"

"Nope, his powers didn't show up when he first got there and on top of that mom wasn't his girlfriend, they were just friends", Erik corrected.

"When did they actually hook up", Matt inquired.

"Homecoming, mom had come with some guy that had agreed to fake date her to get dad's attention".

"Who was the guy? One of her friends?"

"Not really, they had just met at a Chinese restaurant. What was his name?", he scratched his head. "Oh right, Warren Peace, I think that after my parents hooked up that they all were friends". Allie nearly fell out of her seat into the aisle. Luckily hardly anyone noticed, unluckily the people who did notice were Matt and Erik.

"Smooth girl", Matt snickered. A low growl rippled in the back of her throat as she seated herself back upright almost feeling the heat rising in her blood. _'Calm, deep breath in, deep breath out, breath'_, she calmed herself gripping the edge of the cushion on her seat. "Ya know girly", he started without seeing the cushion smoldering. "You're kinda cute, whadda got out with Matty sometime?" That's when he _**did**_ notice his shirt was on fire. "AHHHH!!!!" Everyone on the bus turned to stare at an extremely frantic boy whose clothes had 'randomly' caught a flame, without noticing a tough looking girl smirking at her work. She powered up her left arm with ice and her right with fire. Ice flew up above his head and by using the heat radiating from her right arm, it turned to water dousing Matt's head. 'Perfect, now it looks like I saved him from a fire and I control water', she thought silently in hysterical laughter.

"What do you say when somebody saves you from a fire?"

"Thanks", Matt mumbled his ego severely bruised. She shook her head still amused when Erik's stare came to her attention.

"What?" she hissed crossing her arms and giving a him a death glare that would have a similar effect if swords were pointed at his neck.

Despite how unnerved he felt and the desire to just turn around and return to a feeling of safety, "Warren Peace, you reacted weirdly when we mentioned him."

"And?" she asked trying to keep her cool in both senses of the word.

"Well, I was curious as to why? Do you know him or something?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, and one day kill you", she growled. "That is if I don't kill you myself first. I much prefer the later". He flinched back, _'This girl means business. I don't need trouble my first day'_.

"Matt, Erik!" A beautiful dark skinned girl hobbled clumsily down to the seat across from the two boys, sitting with her legs to aisle enabling her to face them.

"Hey Emma", Erik grinned. "What's up with you?"

"I'm so nervous I'll be a sidekick! I mean the only apparent power I have is to melt!"

"Yes, but you can see into the future M", Erik responded.

"Try explaining that to Coach", Matt muttered under his breath so Emma couldn't hear him. Erik threw his elbow into Matt's right rib cage.

"Even if you are put into a sidekick class, you can be move up. Besides what makes you think you'll even be in the sidekick class?" Erik questioned glowering at Matt whom was still rubbing his rib cage and murmuring something about Erik having super strength.

"HELLO! I can see the future, and I see myself being shouted out and thrown into a pillar by Coach", she sighed leaning her head up on the back of the cushion in front of her. Allie snorted and flipped her music back on. She had better things to do than listen to girls with hard to show powers wallow in self-pity. Erik flipped around to glare at her.

"Hey", he growled. She pretended not to hear him and turned her music up to full blast so that Erik and Matt could fully understand the lyrics of Eminem 'Without me'. 'HEY!!' he shouted so loudly some people turned. Her gaze casually shifted from her playlist to look at his coffee eyes.

"Yes?" she almost laughed.

"Why are you acting like this? What did we do to you? If it's a fight you want, then all three of us are willing to take you on", he threatened. Her eyes narrowed no longer amused and grabbed the collar of his shirt in one hand and reeled the other back powering it to a full flame.

"Cute boy, stay out of my way. Just because you're name is Stronghold doesn't mean you are the boss of everybody. _Especially_ **Not** Me", she snapped phrasing the last three words like a single sentence each. "You take everything for granted, your powers", she nodded to him. "Your friends", she nodded to the boy and girl. "And your family", she snarled tightening her grip on his shirt nearly choking him to death and if one death possiblty was enough the fire on her fingers had increased and neared to his face by five inches enough so he could felt the heat and sweat rolling down his forehead. "Got it Stronghold? You're lucky that we're in a bus and if I roast you, then that would set the whole thing afire. Stay away from me", she growled. "And that counts for you two as well", she snapped at Matt and Emma. They were only too happy to agree. "Good", she purred in a light girly voice that only seemed to scare Erik more. Much to his relief, she released him from her iron grasp and the flame died out.

"Whew, she's some chick", Matt chuckled.

"Are you kidding me!? She nearly killed me!" Erik yelled as loud as possible without drawing Allie's attention from her music.

"Yeah but you got to admit that she was drop dead hott while she was doing it." Erik gaped at Matt at a lost for words. _'A girl nearly murders me on a __school bus and all my best friend can think about is how __hott__ the girl is? I seriously need some new friends'_, he thought.

AN: WHEW, well I'm sorry my first chapter was so short but this is quite a bit longer in my opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me really happy, and the happier I am, the faster I write. Savy? (Pirate moment, sorry).


	3. Lily Tenner

"Really Matt you could care about something else other than how hott girls are. We actually have brains, emotions", she trailed off.

"And a heck of an a-", Matt attempted to add in before being slapped across the face.

"At least you're not a pervert Erik", Emma mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!" Matt yelled.

"Nothing, nothing", Emma sighed. Erik rolled his eyes, _'Lover's __quarrel'_, he smiled as another girl with waist long dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes walked down the aisle. He raised his eyebrows and a deep wolf whistle sounded through his throat. A red coloring spread across the girl's face. She appeared as though she wanted to say something but the words were caught in her throat and decided to just keep walking down the length of the bus. Allie snorted, _'__Do any girls __here __have self-respect__ at all?'_The same girl was so busy watching Erik she tripped over her left foot resulting in her falling on her face. Talk about head over heels. _'Apparently…they do…..not'_, Allie thought.

"Nice", she snickered. The girl growled glaring at Allie. Balls of white light resembling stars grew into her out stretched palms. If Allie was even the least bit afraid, she was extremely good at hiding her emotions. "Temper, temper. Let emotions fuel when you want to use your powers, don't allow your emotions to fuel your powers", she mused. The power beams upon her hands if anything increased to the size of basketballs. "Sit down Tenner", she soothed crossing her arms across her chest.

"You better watch yourself Peace, cause one day you will be begging for mercy, and I won't give it", she hissed.

"Not even in your dreams Lily", Allie's tone darkening.

"Well come on fight me!" she yelled. Allie made no move in response. "What? The amazing Allie Marie Peace, not taking up a fight?" Allie had quite a record for street fighting with other heroes to be mostly due to her hot temper. Weirdly enough she never really took to picking fights with sidekicks to be. There were two rules to her fighting style; 1. She fights alone regardless of the odds stacked against her due to numbers, 2. She only fought those who she believed were worth her even powering up for. She saw no point in fighting a helpless sidekick; that would earn her the reputation as a bully. Allie only wanted to be known as a fighter. Not as one who acts just upon their temper which she saw as a weakness in others and herself. It annoyed her to not end to be honest that at times she couldn't control her emotions. Luckily she had a good control on her anger despite being faced with one of the people who nearly defeated her. That wouldn't have been an option, her gang was out for blood that night.

FLASHBACK

Allie narrowed her eyes at the gang of super-powered teenagers. There was of course Lily Tenners, their ring leader; powers: ability to create and control star like energy beams. Then in second in command, much to his distaste that he was ranked behind a girl. Ryan Mannages, powers: wind current manipulation. Not deadly but a tough opponent to handle while taking on others. Next in ranking, Nicole Bourne, who could teleport to any place in this dimension at any given time. Useful for if you wanted to get somewhere across the globe quickly or simply get behind an enemy for a surprise attack. Last and least, Johnny Pancost; to be honest he wasn't only the weakest link in their chain, he was the most out of control and therefore could hit friend or foe. Being a weather manipulator, a tedious storm overheard was considered the trademark of Lily's gang.

Allie automatically chastised herself for getting herself in this mess, she should have known from the lighting bolts that struck three feet from each other that trouble was brewing when she turned into that alley. Yet she had felt the need to blow off some steam after a rough day of work at the Paper Lantern. Did everyone that day decide it was annoy Allie by wallowing in their problems and self pity? Usually they only had one or two people who had been dumped or unfortunate with love per day whom she had to listen to. Her dad was great in that department; whenever she told him about all the hopeless customers there and how it was a strange myth that Chinese food cured a hurt heart, he would only laugh and tell her he was have a serious déjà vu, although he never would tell her what it was about.

She half crouched placing her hands on her knees, the odds smacking her directly in the face. Four verses one, not THAT bad. What set her apart from them was not only did she inherit both of her parent's powers at an early age but she knew how to use them. Warren decided a few days after she had accidentally set a piece of paper on fire that would have set the house a flame if her parents hadn't already fire proofed the house not just for Allie's sake but from Warren's, that he would train her himself. Her father wasn't a Batman training his Robin but he didn't go easy on her either. Allie was a hard worker and even enjoyed fighting down to the adrenaline that pumped through her blood whenever she powered up. All was going well and she was progressing far pass what an eight-year-old should be able to do with fire until she accidentally froze a punching bag during her training succession. Her temperature would jump from 32 degrees to 153 to 42 to 145 to 21 to 189 and all over the scale again. Not fun to have to hold an ice pack in one hand and a lighter in the other. Over time she could control her temperature by concentrating by age nine and could change in mere seconds by age ten. After the accident resulting in her in being one less parent, Allie just trained that much harder taking out all the frustration of losing half of her family by channeling it into her powers. Her father never complained, whenever she wanted to practice he was there to help her if he wasn't on duty saving the world. Bottom line, she had professionally been trained with her powers; fire and ice while her opponents greatly lacked in experience.

"Ryan right, Nicole back, Johnny front", Lily instructed. 'They mean business this time, Lily isn't even trying to taunt me', Allie thought. Ryan leapt to her left summoning a gust of wind nearly blasting her off of her feet which unfortunately slammed her right into Nicole. Allie barely avoided a punch to the back of the head with a side step to the right of the assault and grabbing her arm, flinging her over her shoulder into Johnny. Startled, Johnny caused several bolts of lighting to nearly striking Ryan, Allie, and Lily. "WATCH IT JOHN!!!" Lily screeched. During the commotion, Allie summoned her power allowing heat to pulse through her veins and through her skin. She launched two fireballs at Nicole and Lily each. Nicole paying attention teleported out of the way unlike Lily to busy yelling at her clumsy teammate, she received a few third degree burns. She screeched in pain, "GET HER!!!" Nicole now to the right of her swung her foot beneath Allie taking her legs out from under her and bringing her to the ground. "Johnny, hit her with some Hail!"

"Right um", he stuttered obviously not used to be put into the spotlight. Once again Allie took advantage of the distraction he made and altered her temperature to 20 degrees and froze Ryan to the spot. _'One down three to go', she_ thought backing against a building. _'Even though Johnny would be the easiest to take out, he is a reasonable distraction to his teammates'_she planned. Allie again dodged Nicole's lunge except she wasn't so lucky with Lily's attack. A star energy beam hit her square in the stomach smashing into the wall. Lily hauled her up by her arms and pinned her above the ground.

"So where are you now hotshot?" she cackled. Allie could only gasp in response to try to get some air back into her lungs and concentrate long enough to bring some warmth back into her body. "Come on is this all you got? Pity, you're just like your mother, weak". Allie's coffee eyes suddenly burned with an anger that even scared Lily who tried to recover as quickly as possible. "I almost feel sorry for Warren, he's going to lose his wife and his one pathetic excuse for a daughter", she cackled pulling back her right hand and punching her in the eye. Abruptly a heat of about 200 scalded Lily's skin dropping Allie and panting when she realized that Allie hadn't even been powered up. The heat that was radiating off of her body was merely her body temperature.

"DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS!!!" she roared as rings of fire flew off of her skin causing Nicole and Johnny to cry out in pain. Lily began to shake as surge after surge of fire whipped around her until one grabbed hold of her ankle. She screamed in pain as the tongue of flame tightened drawing blood as it burned away the skin. Nicole futilely tried to come to her comrade's aid by rushing Allie only to jump back as the burning tails threatened her as well. Johnny was nowhere to be seen. At last after she was positive a few more seconds of being tied with her ropes would take her ankle off completely, she released her smirking. When Nicole was sure that Allie had cooled down she rushed to Lily's side pulling her arm around her shoulder holding up her weight.

"You're going to pay for this Peace!" Nicole yelled weakly. She looked perfectly ready to fight for her friend but Allie made no move to attack them. This was rule number two came in she didn't see it honorable to fight an injured girl and another girl defending her. Nicole and Lily's shapes disappeared into thin air and Allie was left alone to come to the conclusion that she nearly killed someone all because she lost her temper.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

"Relax I will be happy to take you on anytime that we're not on a bus and if we get into a fight the entire thing will fall apart", Allie countered, her eyes flickering on the scar that remained on her ankle just long enough for Lily to see her point. _'I would beat you anyway'_, Allie thought knowing Lily could guess that was what she was thinking.

Out of the blue, "Leave her alone". Both girls turned in amazement to see Erik glaring at Lily.

"This isn't your war boy", Lily snarled all sense of sweetness gone. Erik didn't back down yet.

"Stay out of this Stronghold", Allie commanded not threatening anymore but in a protecting sort of way to keep him out of danger.

"Leave Allie alone", he repeated.

"Hmph", Lily shrugged stalking off to sit with Nicole. Erik turned back forward when he heard a soft yet stern voice.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself".

"I know it's just", he began.

"It's just nothing, don't put yourself into danger. Don't get it into your head that I'm your little princess and you're saving me from an evil dragon".

"THAT'S THE LAST ONE! NEXT STOP SKY HIGH!!!"


	4. Emma Clason

"NEXT STOP SKY HIGH!" Michael yelled the chatter of the children as long black straps crossed the children sitting in each of the seats and a bar lowering.

"Wha….what's going on?" Matt stuttered. _'My parents failed to mention this! Oh yes tell him about __how they drop cars upon children but don't say anything about the bus relating to a roller coast ride without the track!' _Erik thought annoyed.

"Is this guy nuts?" Emma yelled as the bus's speed amplified by fifty miles per hour and heading to a 'drop off'. Everyone peered over the sides of the bus to realize that they had taken the ending road. "THIS GUY **IS** NUTS!!" Emma screeched. Erik silently fumed knowing this wouldn't be near as scaring if he could fly like his father. For whatever reason depending on your power, the fear of that element or situation vanishes. Sort of like how Erik never had the fear of falling out of a tree or Matt of the dark. Actually his power of plants increased his fear of falling because where he drew his sense of power from was on the ground. The school bus rocketed off the ledge and began to plunge. Screams echoed all around the bus from different students; boys and girls alike as the bus spiraled down to earth.

"Huh freshmen", Michael chuckled pulling back on the level releasing rocket boosters and blasting fire out the tail end and executing a few flips and rolls just to show off. In the distance a darker area of clouds began to shape into a structure similar to a UFO. "There she is, Sky High!"

"Woah! That was fun!" Matt yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Right Em? Em?" He glanced over to the seat across from them. Emma was quivering and shaking feverishly. "You okay Em?" Matt questioned raising his eyebrows.

She did her best to put on a brave smile, "Yea, yea, I'm fine". Erik for the most part okay, he felt like his stomach moved up to his throat but anyhow.

"This beauty is held up by some of the world's most famous…." Michael rambled on that the majority of the students turned out.

"You psyched about our test?" Matt energetically asked.

"No", Emma replied quietly.

"Why? What's up with you today Emma?" Erik questioned. She shrugged sadly. "Was it something you foresaw?" Emma nodded hugging her backpack to her chest and resting her head on the top as the bus descended upon the runway. The sight outside was overwhelming for the freshmen. Students were flying around, shape shifting, freezing, running, and any other activity that had been proved by science impossible. The door popped open and children began to file out quickly to join in on the action. Erik stood up only to be slammed back into his seat by a rough gloved hand. He stared wordlessly as Allie passed down.

"Dang, she's hott", Matt whistled. Once again Erik tried to get up simply to be pushed down again by another girl, Emma. "Em? Where ya going?" Matt yelled after her as she continued to pretend she couldn't hear him at all. "What's her malfunction?" Erik bit his lip, unable to point out the complete obvious, green-eyed jealously. He glimpsed around to check that no other girls were passing down the aisle. It's was his lucky day! Lily and Nicole were passing by next and Erik was smart enough not to even bother to get up again. After nearly the entire place emptied, he judged it safe and chased after Emma. He knew good and well, she wouldn't talk to Matt, but thought that he would be okay.

"Emma! Emma!" He yelled pushing through the group of freshmen.

"Stronghold", a strong voice called. Allie was standing a few feet from him, luckily not giving him a death glare. "Your friend is already inside, what'd you do to her? She looked worse than you did after I was done with you." Erik wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so he merely nodded sprinting up the stairs and slammed into Coach Boomer.

"ALL FRESHMEN ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYM FOR POWER PLACEMENT!!!!" He bellowed nearly knocking him off his feet.

"YES COACH BOOMER SIR!!!" He yelled side stepping him into the gym. Emma apparently had already been herded in and was sitting on some bleachers, sobbing. "Em?" She turned away from him, trying to hide her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked already knowing what the problem was. "Don't mind Matt, he's just a pervert. Relax", he soothed sitting beside her and holding her shoulder.

"No, he really likes her", she sobbed. Erik decoded what she said down to Matt thinks Allie is more than an average girl. Well he was right in one sense; most girls don't threaten you after meeting you five minutes ago.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay", he rocked her. More and more students appeared through the door looking partly interested in the crying girl. Matt apparently didn't notice them at all. That proved as good and bad at the same time. Good because Emma was in no condition to face him. Bad because he had taken to stalking Allie, which she obviously noticed and decided to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. Not really an easy thing to do considering she was 5'10", had red streaks in her hair, and was wearing a rough looking leather jacket. Just by chance, at that moment a beautiful silver star whirled through the air until it reshaped into a human being.

"Hello and welcome to Sky high!" she announced. "I'm principal Powers, and I wish you good luck with your future here at Sky High. You will know be put through power placement where you will be assigned Hero or Hero Support". Emma straightened up and wiped her eyes again the sleeve of her white polio. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of the entire class during power placement. The silver star disappeared much similar to how it came as a platform rose from the ground unfolding a small ladder.

"Alright here's how, power placement works", he started. "You will step up here and show me your power, yes in front of the entire class", he stated indicating to the ladder. "Starting with you", pointing at Emma, "Weeping Willow, get up here". Her appearance could only be described as deer caught in the headlights. She stumbled clumsily up to the platform.

"Sir I can….", she started.

"POWER UP!!!" he belted sending her back a few feet. She gulped and melted into a puddle of orange. "Another popsicle? SIDEKICK!!!" The next few students were mostly shape shifting into a gigantic wolf: Hero, Heat vision: Hero, Static electricity: Side kick, turning into a tennis ball: side kick. "You next", he pointed at Allie. She rolled her eyes apparently extremely bored mounting up the platform. "What's your power?" She grinned stretching out her two palms face upward. Fire leapt from her skin dancing in controlled light. He nearly groaned, "Great another Hothe-". He stopped short when he noticed the streaks in her hair suddenly became a vibrant blue and her flushed skin had become like a white sheet. Last the fire on her hands turned to ice freezing all the way up to her elbow. "Hot/Cold head, HERO!" She smirked knowingly, she knew what her placement was even before she got on the bus. Before even been asked to Matt marched up to the raised area, much to Allie's distaste brushing against her shoulder barely able to contain a growl.

"Prepare yourself Boomer and don't drop you clipboard", he announced growing smaller into a tiny guinea pigs with long streaks of glowing fur.

"That's it?" Boomer asked crouching down to stare at the tiny shape.

"Whadda mean 'That's it?'" the little critter chirped.

"SIDEKICK!!!"

"But I", he mumbled turning back into a human. "If you could just…."

"_**SIDEKICK!!!**_" he roared at the now airborne rodent. "Stronghold!" Erik gulped as he made his way up feeling the intense eyes of all of the students. "Power?" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a packet of fly trap seeds mostly because he valued not breaking windows the first day of school. The_ second_day was a total another story…. He flipped open the pack and three plants four times as large as they are supposed to be emerged. "Ah, you just like your ma! I'm somewhat surprised you didn't rebel against the test like she did!" His cheeks flushed with color, everyone thought he was exactly a clone of his parents. It was as though nobody saw him as Erik they saw him as the Captain and Mother Earth's son. Overall he hated being exactly who his parents were he wanted to be someone else.

"Congratulations Erik", Emma smiled pathetically yet he appreciated the effort walking down to the cafeteria. Heavy steps echoed behind them as Matt raced to keep up.

"DUDE!!! What is that Boomer's problem? I mean I totally belong in Hero class!"

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE HAPPY FOR ERIK!?! BESIDES WHAT IS SO HORRIBLE ABOUT BEING IN THE SIDEKICK CLASS?! IS IT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ISN'T IN THAT CLASS?" she snapped thundering down the hall leaving both boys in the dust.

"What's with her lately? Ever since the bus she's been acting not…..Emma". Erik sighed, _'Seriously is he this stupid?__ Should I put him out of his misery and tell him? No, if he didn't feel the same way about Emma that would crush her even more than him being oblivious'. _

"Maybe you should talk to her, I bet you could get her to tell you what's wrong", he suggested hopefully, realizing Matt wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were glued to the fire elemental talking quietly to another girl from Hero class. "YO! Matt!" he yelled in his ear snapping his fingers in-between his eyes.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed clumsily stumbling back a few paces. "What the heck was that for?"

"Idiots", Erik heard both of the girls mumble in unison accompanied by an eye roll instead of the obnoxious giggling which was oddly refreshing. He gazed up at the two of them noticing instantly the annoyance in her eyes. Not exactly _hatred_ per say, but more of a bored "I'm wasting my time watching you", kind of thing. Her eyes fascinated him for some odd reason; they were deep russet eyes that displayed talent and intelligence directly on the surface. Yet there was compassion that she managed to conceal well with her words and body language that still lingered in her eyes. Then he discovered he was also staring and he would also be considered a hypocrite for pushing his friend out of the way.

"Apparently you have admirers Allie", the girl chuckled. "Getting a boy here will be simple as powering up". A scowl remained on Allie's face.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend", she stated more directed towards Erik and Matt than her friend. "I've got enough problems which out a boy trying to soften me up."

"Afraid that having a boyfriend will tame that wild tiger in you?"

"MMMEEEEOOOOWWW", Matt imitated an annoyed cat. This time when she looked at them, her eyes _were_ full of hatred.

"You're lucky I don't fight sidekicks boy", she smirked. That choice of words hit him harder than a five-hundred pound block of concrete. "Had your ego bruised enough today? Run along now light-bulb." Matt slumped over backed away, rejection washing over every fiber of his body. His proud personality was giving way to his depression which was a little sad considering the fact he didn't even ask her out and he just met her. Allie turned her attention back to Tally Haff, the earth bender, or as Allie would call her considering she was incapable of calling anyone by their first name, Rocky. Tally had been among the few friends she still had from middle school. It wasn't just the fact that she couldn't really attach herself to anyone less they would guess her secret, it was that she also didn't really get along with many people which narrowed her selection down even further. Other than Tally there was only Gabby, Gabriella Keith, or black mojo as Allie called her. She could project her soul out from her body as a black animal form and attack, fly, or do whatever provided that she would get back to her body every five minutes or so. The other let down to her power, was that if nobody was protecting her lifeless body, it was totally vulnerable to attacks.

Tally smiled, "That Stronghold boy is pretty cute don't you think?"

"Dryad's got his own style", she mumbled. "Not entirely a good thing though, he needs to figure out where he belongs and stay there."

"It's called reaching beyond your comfort zones", she stated. Taking in her bewildered expression, "In other words, he wants to be friends".

"If he has any sense of self-preservation at all, he'll stay away from me", she growled.

"Wait, you were just considering somebody's else's safety? Somebody's in love!!" Allie raised an eyebrow.

"You really need to stop with the secret meaning inside the words, Rocky", she smirked. "You'll short circuit your brain and I will laugh".

"You're _so_ mean!" she grumbled attempting to push Allie over only resulting in Allie taking a step forward and Tally falling on her face. "No fair…." Allie towered over her grinning madly.

"Who was the idiot that said I played fair? Whatever, I'm going to lunch. You coming or was that title floor enough for you?"

AN: Okay it wasn't great or anything, but I updated…It was more a filler chapter, just to set up what would happen next. If you're next question is, "Are you setting up a love shape?" Answer: Yes….. If anyone is confused with the characters, (there's a lot and I get easily confused with so many characters that are made up), I'll put up a character list with who they are and what their power is. Remember, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update quicker!

-Mara


	5. Tally Haff

AN: Two words; Cat fight!

Allie sighed and rubbed her temples attempting to block out that annoying noise that happened to be her best friend. How the two became friends, she would never know. Perhaps, it was pass all of the girly chatter; she was a down to earth trustworthy friend. Besides when battling the evils of the preps, it was nice to have a comrade. One of the few times she accepted help from someone else.

"SO? Whadda ya think?" Tally giggled. Allie blinked a few times and shook her head similar to how a dog shakes its fur to remove the water from her fur.

"Run that by me again, I think I missed only all of your one-sided conversion", she chuckled dryly while Tally glared obviously offended that Allie would use her only slightly less than super power ability to tune people out, on her.

"Allie!" she pleaded as Allie plucked a tray up from the rack still ignoring her until her bubble-headedness receded back into the pits of her mind. "Please! How are you ever going to find love if you don't pay attention!?"

"Did I say I'm looking for love? Rocky in case you haven't noticed, I fly solo", she replied. Tally rolled her eyes, _'hopeless'_. "Look, I've got enough problems like I don't know, making sure the world doesn't explode, the mayor isn't murdered, and should I continue?"

"I know! You make it sound like I don't have powers either! I'm just saying that having someone that you can truly open up your mind to. Look at me and Jason, I've never felt happier with him". Allie's death glare crossed her expression and pulled back a corner of her lips displaying her perfect white teeth. Tally automatically flinched back knowing she had crossed a line, and from the look of it wasn't by a few inches.

"There….are…places….in….my….mind…..you……can…..NEVER…..go….to", she growled gruffly grabbing a plate with Marconi and Cheese. Tally kept her distance a few feet, this had happened before. The best thing to do was to let her cool herself down, and to guess by how angry she looked when it was safe to approach her again. She watching, the fire elemental cautiously out of the corner of her eye snatching the last of the chicken fingers. Allie had stalked over to a table that was uninhabited by any other students, typical Allie. Tally followed her steps and stood and the end of the table not exactly sitting herself down yet. "Well? Are you just going to linger there or are you going to park yourself down?" From her smile it was palpable that she had forgiven her and she was sorry for snapping. Allie never exactly apologized but gave subtle hints to it which Tally could pick up on fairly easily.

"So…what's up? Have you heard anything about the food here? I mean is it dangerous?" Tally asked trying to lighten the mood. To be honest that was Tally's job, to keep the tranquility of her surroundings and to maintain her friends' good mood.

"From what I heard, it's really good. Besides", she motioned to the bitten into plate of Mac and cheese. "I like it, and that's saying a lot. The lunch lady's power is super cooking."

"Super cooking?" Tally laughed biting into her chicken finger. "Hmmm", she mumbled chewing slowing and savoring the taste in her mouth. "It's amazing! But, it's a little cold….."

"Fine, fine, I really think the microwave would be more efficient though", she grumbled, a bright flame bursting to life on her fingertip and keeping a distance of an inch from the food.

On the other side of the room unfortunately, another girl was incredibly annoyed. In fact annoyed was quite an understatement, she was utterly furious. Every sensible thought including her gift of foresight which proved if she had paid attention, that her mission was doomed to failure, was banished from her mind. The only thing she wanted was revenge, despite the fact that if any intelligent thoughts, never mind insight, would have been around she would have guessed she would lose. Emma glared with all of the unmasked hatred she felt for the girl who made the boy she secretly loved, fall to her feet. On top of that, she didn't even want him! With every passing moment her bottled up anger's threat to burst grew more and probable. At last she couldn't bear to stand off to the sides and watch her dreams fall apart, marching as bravely up to her enemy as a Continental solider with a ratio of 100 to 1, favoring the British standing directly in front of her. Allie noticed her alright, although she pretended to completely oblivious. It was working until Emma slammed the tray down on the table with a resounding clang.

"Yes?" Allie asked turning slowly. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk you, _stupid, idiotic, little…."_she snapped not knowing how to start a good insult let alone finish one.

"About what?" she snarled, her temper already rising. Emma hesitated losing her bearings momentarily. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!"

"Back off of Matt, he's _mine_." Color flushed through Allie's face, _'This girl is ruining my day over a __**boy**__?'_

"He's yours, I've done nothing", she responded heat nearly escaping her hands.

"Playing hard to get with him? Waiting to see if you can catch anything better? You're pathetic!" she spat. Tally's mouth dropped, sidekicks talking to heroes like this was one offense already, but talking that way to any of their gang like that was almost like begging to be fried, crushed, or having their soul torn apart. Allie didn't respond fearing that she would quite literally breathe fire upon the poor sidekick. _'This girl must be either really brave, or really really stupid. I'm going with the second one'_, she thought to herself. "You're nothing but a stupid SLUT!!!" That's when Allie completely lost all sense of self-control. She pulled back her fist and slammed it right into Emma's stomach careful that no flames came out of her flesh. She would keep the dignity of obeying her two rules about fighting, she wouldn't POWER UP to fight anybody she didn't deem a worthy opponent. Even though she didn't have super strength, she was extremely strong for her size. Emma almost instantly regretted the idea at all, however didn't want to back down now. She sprinted back at Allie although her back hurt like heck from falling on a table. Allie easily sidestepped her and pulled her right arm behind her pinning her down.

"Listen, and listen closely", she whispered. "I don't want anything to do with your little boy. They are all the same in my opinion. So go, leave me alone, and figure out your own way to win over Mr. Light-bulb. Understand?" She nodded helplessly trying not to scream out in pain. She wouldn't give her that kind of satisfaction. Allie smirked and allowed her to squirm out of her grasp fingering her wrist. She turned away to fight Tally when Emma made one final attempt for her honor. She leapt onto her back, tightly holding onto her waist with her legs and punching, scratching, or slapping with her arms. The surprise of the attack brought Allie down to the ground face down. _'FORGET ABOUT MY RULES!'_ her thoughts yelled. She flipped over lighting her entire body on fire burning her attacker severely. Emma rolled onto the floor beside her almost hitting her head on the table. Allie jumped up and began throwing large fireballs at the poor burned girl.

The pain was getting almost too much for Emma as she was pelted with burn after burn. Her knees buckled underneath her and her eyes slid shut. Instead of backing down like she normally did she approached the quickly losing consciousness girl and held her arm back acting much like a flamethrower.

"NO!!" a voice cried out from the horror stricken crowd. Matt hurled himself in-between the two girls angrily. "If you want to kill her, you're going to have to kill me first!" She merely smirked and fed heat to the flame in her palm.

"That goes for me as well!" Erik yelled joining his friend to defend Emma. She growled, he was a bit more of a match for her than Matt and Emma were.

"Stand aside, dryad, light-bulb", she hissed. Erik shook his head, no. Suddenly two huge hand-like boulders reached up from the floor and grabbed Allie's shoulders. She wheeled around and snarled wolf-like at Tally.

"_Tally_", she hissed struggling against the weight of the rocks.

"Please Allie, stop! You're my best friend! I won't let you become a murderer!" she begged noticing that the stone around her arms were melting away just as vines coiled around her wrists and ankles. She glared at Erik who was concentrating his best to maintain fire-proof plants. The change in her eyes couldn't escape his notice. They weren't even hiding kindness anymore; they were pure hatred and desire for blood to be spilled. The transformation frightened him endlessly to the point where he nearly lost control over the plants wrapping themselves higher up to her knees and elbows.

"What is going on here?" Principal Powers boomed. Everyone turned to stare at confident figure strolling towards the five students taking the situation in quickly. "Mr. Stronghold, Mr. Braun, please take Ms. Clason up to the nurse's office." The two boys stared at her motionless. "_Now_! Your friend's life could depend on it!" They nodded while Matt grabbed her underneath her arms and Erik grabbed her ankles. The crowd's eyes followed their every step as they departed. "Now, Ms. Peace I need to have a word wi-", she stopped as she saw the vines and rocks lying uselessly on the floor that had been restraining her. Tally glanced around frantically as did everyone else until somebody cried out.

"Look! The window!" they yelled. The window was gaping open, hinges completely melted off. Allie was nowhere to be seen.

"What'd I miss?" Mr. Medulla asked appearing through the doorway.

"Tell all the teachers to keep an eye out for Ms. Peace, she's bound to try to get back into the school while nobody is watching", Principal Powers announced.

_On the roof……_

Allie hugged her knees to her face and chest rocking silently back and forth. That was twice now that her power had almost killed someone, except this time with a much stupider reason, she didn't stop herself. Tally and Erik had to pull her back from killing the annoying jealous female. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want to be evil. She didn't want to turn into the exact thing that her grandfather had become, twisted, heartless, and killing without second thoughts. Most of all she didn't want to disappoint everyone. Tally and Gabriella would be deeply hurt and her father, he would take it even harder than losing her mother. _'And Erik'_, she sighed before she caught herself. _'WHY DO I CARE WHAT HE THINKS?! HE'S FRIENDS WITH THAT SHE-WITCH!!!'_ At least nobody would notice her up on the roof. In fact she didn't even think anybody knew she could get on the roof. She removed her jacket from her back and folded it to suit as a pillow curling into a little ball and laying her head down. A large bird flew in the distance, and as it drew closer the wings appeared to be made of fire. In fact the entire bird was made of fire. It landed next to Allie silently titling its head to one side.

"So they called you?" Allie asked closing her eyes and snuggling closer to her jacket.

"Yes", the bird responded without moving its beak. "You nearly killed a girl, Allie".

"I know, I don't know what happened to me. One second I had nearly complete control over everything and the next", she shook her head. The bird sighed and hopped closer to her. "Are you coming home tonight, or are you going to stay on the roof?"

"I'll wait till everyone is gone and I'll hitch a ride home somehow. It really stinks going to school that floats in mid-air". The bird chuckled placing its beak on her arm not harming her at all mostly because she was heat resistant. "Besides I have a shift at the Paper Lantern tonight", she sighed. The creature nodded.

"How are you planning to get a ride?"

"I'll improvise", she promised.

"You're good at that", he smirked. "Take care of yourself Allie", he added as it turned to leave.

"Thanks, Dad", she smiled.

At Battle's base…..

"Interesting, the girl is losing her control and letting her emotions take her", Baron stated.

"Then why don't we just take her?" one of Allie's uncles questioned ready for a full on kidnap.

"Patience, the girl still has some developing to do in her heart. Once she has let go of her will to pin herself down to the pathetic position like my son, _Warren_", he growled the name. "Then, she will be ripe for the picking, and we will have a new warrior."

"Why do we need another one?" one of Allie's cousins asked. "We have plenty".

"She is stronger in ways many of us are not", he explained. "Whatever her heart is set on, she puts her mind and soul into it. It is a driving passion, and most interesting at that. Besides, I need my revenge upon my son. Someone already beat me to his wife, but killing his daughter will only bring him rage. I wish for her betrayal to slowly kill him inside."

"Is this also part of your idea to start a generation of ice and fire manipulators?"

"Yes, on all sides, this girl is invaluable. We must stop at nothing to win her over."

"How are we to do that?"

"Convince her that when she loses control, it is not a horrible thing, but a lethal weapon."

"What of the others? Those two girls she stays with? What are they to her?"

"Merely chains to hold her down from the hatred that lives inside; they will be easy to deal with. I shall keep an eye on her, and when the time is right, we shall spring our trap, and the tiger shall be ours".

AN: Told ya I update fast if you review. This was an interesting chapter to write, kind of showed a totally different side of Allie. Anyhow, loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Review please!!! I swear I do update faster!


	6. Paper Lantern

AN: I now understand you guys like Erik/Allie, but for anyone who likes, Emma/Matt you'll be happy…and Allie stops hating Erik…

Compared to the first day of school, the rest of the week was fairly quiet. Emma was still in the hospital so both Matt and Erik were stuck in their classes alone not knowing anybody. Allie hadn't been back to school and rumors were flying through the halls; that she moved to another town, she committed suicide, she was changing her identity, or that she was expelled. After awhile everyone sort of guessed that nobody really knew what happened so they decided to just discuss ideas instead of pretending and nursing the hope that someone did know, and would tell. Erik sighed, mad science class was utterly boring when you're building a freeze ray and you have no idea what you're doing. On top of that, when your partner is creating their own ray and refusing to help you. Last and most importantly, it's a little awkward when a person's best friend almost killed your best friend.

"Tally could you please help!?" Erik begged throwing down the trigger. She rolled her eyes and continued to screw in another bolt. This wasn't the response he was hoping for. "Look! I understand you might well hate me! I get it!" She finally looked him in eye.

"Why do you think I hate you?"

"Well, our best friends", he started before Tally slammed down her ray gun on the table which didn't by some miracle break.

"Leave. Allie. Out. Of. This", She growled. "Am I not allowed to hate you of my accord?" That's when it occurred to Erik, Tally and Allie were best friends. Tally may know where she was.

"You know where Allie is", it wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact.

"….Yes…." She nodded growing nervous. Apparently she had promised Allie she wouldn't tell anybody where she had hidden away too, that is if she had at all. "Look if you're some random rumor starter just trying to get the facts to spread to everyone, forget it!"

"I'm just curious! I want to make sure that she's okay, I mean she really looked…before she left", he trailed.

"Like a person who realized they nearly killed someone?" she scowled.

"Yes! I mean, no, I mean", he stammered slapping himself in the head. She grabbed his hand and lowered it to force him to look at her.

"Look, you seem like a sweet guy. You really do, it's just, it's better if you stay out of this. Keep you a lot safer if you do."

"I like danger", he smirked.

"You know nothing of danger, trust me on this one."

"You don't have to tell me anything! I just want to talk to her, and apparently she's not coming back to school anytime soon!"

She sighed, "She was going to drop out…."

"WHAT?!" Several students turned to stare at the two. Erik tried to not notice and get on with his ray like nothing happened while Tally didn't even bother just staring out the window. "I mean", he whispered much quieter, "She has two amazing powers! I mean that was no big deal! Warren Peace nearly fried my father the first time he talked to him". Tally bit her lip, _'Am I taking this too far?' _

"Erik, Warren is Allie's father." He gaped momentarily. That was really unexpected. "Allie is convinced that she inherited more from her grandfather than even her father. That's why she wants to drop out, because she's afraid that she'll lose all control and actually kill someone. She doesn't want to be evil." Erik nodded slowly, trying to understand everything being thrown at him. _DING __DING__DING_School's over; Tally piled three books on top of each other standing up. She paused for a second, "And if you tell anybody at all what I just told you, a large earthquake will occur…directly underneath your feet. Understand?" He nodded dumbly as she turned leaving the room. _'Great, at least now I get why she doesn't want to come back to school now, except I have no way of talking to her. Wait a second, WHY DO I EVEN CARE?! I don't even know this girl, yet I feel the need to intrude on her life'_, he pondered. That's when he noticed a small piece of paper lying on top of Tally's seat. It was obviously torn out of a notebook because the sides were crooked and it was striped with blue lines.

**The Paper Lantern, 4:00-7:00**** tonight****, Allie's shift**was scrawled in a sloppy cursive. It was obviously written in a hurry.

_'THANK YOU TALLY!!__ ' _he nearly yelled. Luckily for him, he loved Chinese food like his mother and the one thing that his sister and he agreed with. Ah, poor Will, who disliked Chinese with a passion, was dragged there and time again was about to gag. _'Perfect I head right over there after I visit Emma in the hospital, oh crud….__Can I really just go __see a girl after __visit__ing__ my best friend who was put into the __hospital by her? Besides Matt loves Chinese food too, he would want to come, and if he knew why I was there…..Not good idea'. _He sprinted outside and down two flights of stairs to the sidekick classrooms. Students stared amazed that a hero would come down there; that was extremely unusual. "MATT! MATT!" For some odd reason he was nowhere to be found, and he came to find, he wasn't the only hero downstairs. Two strong looking boys were laughing hysterically that he recognized from gym class, both freshmen. The taller was Ray, not exactly the right kind of guy to get annoyed at you. His hair and eyes were a golden color and his power was heat vision, probably destined to join an alliance with Lily's gang. The second boy, was Johnny, looking much less sure of himself than Ray, but he never would go anywhere without a leader that he could follow. He didn't like making decisions on his own. This wasn't what caught his eye though; a tiny glow appeared from inside of a locker. "Guys let Matt out", he laughed darkly.

"And why should we do that?" Ray chuckled. He was having fun; the same could not be said for Johnny. He was easily unnerved by kids who came from two superhero parents who weren't in the mood to babysit him.

"Maa…Maaybb….Maayybbee we should listen to him", Johnny stuttered before retreating back from Ray's glare.

"Fine whatever", he mumbled opening the door and allowing a small glowing rodent to clamber out. "You okay?" The guinea pig's fur melted away and grew to the size of a boy again.

"Thanks man, I owe ya one", Matt said.

"Sure, but right now we both owe Emma one, and she'll kill us if we're not there", Erik laughed. "If we hurry, we can catch the first bus out of here".

"We walking there from the bus stop?"

"Yea, come on!"

_In the hospital……_

"M? It's us", Matt greeted creeping the in room. Emma rolled over on her side and grinned.

"Matt, Erik, hey guys", she moaned. Ice packs and tubes seemed to coat her entire body. It was amazing to that Maj and Zach could come up with a convincing story that didn't involve a fire elemental nearly burning her death. Something about her getting trapped in a warehouse fire and some gasoline caught aflame.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked kneeling in front of her bed.

"Oh, just like a person who got multiple third degree burns, not really that bad."

"When is the evil doctor going to release from this place?" Erik laughed.

"Ummm, he said in about a five days I could go home."

"What about school? I don't like being the only sidekick!" Matt complained.

"Hey! I'm the only hero here, and I don't know anybody!" Erik grumbled.

"Yea, but you don't picked on by other heroes! We sidekicks have to stick together! Right M?"

"Sure, whatever you say", Emma smiled. She was enjoying Matt's concern for her greatly. Her smile faded, "Has that bit-".

"EMMA!!!" both of them shouted in unison. They didn't really mind cussing, it's just Emma usually scolded them if they ever did. "What's got into you?!"

"Okay fine, has that _female dog_ gone back to school yet?"

"No", Erik sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought. "I haven't seen her since the first day".

"Good, if she dares to show her face on campus again, I swear I'll…."

"NO!!!" Matt nearly shouted. He calmed himself again before finishing, "No, you're _not_ to go picking a fight with her again. Do you understand?" Matt never was the responsible one and it shocked both of them that he was giving out orders about safety. None the less, Emma was loving every second he was giving her attention.

"Yea Emma, we don't need you injured again. Next time you want to take on _another _hero, let's all three take them on", Erik laughed. Matt gave him an annoyed look that screamed 'You're not helping' as Erik approached the long row of wilting flowers. Emma smiled as she noticed his interest.

"I was hoping you would be so kind", she chuckled. He exhaled and waved his hand over them restoring them to freshly-picked condition.

"I was really worried about you", Matt whispered lifting up a lock of dark black hair out of her eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Duh! You're my best friend! Of course I would be concerned if you were nearly killed!"

"We're you concerned about….._Allie_", she growled the name.

"What do you mean? She wasn't the one who got third degree burns, she only generates them."

"No, I mean don't you care about her more than me?"

"Excuse me? Were you not listening? You're my best friend! She's just some hot girl I happened to see, you mean so much more to me than she does."

"What do I mean to you?" she asked. He pursued his lips,_ 'Is she implying what I think she's implying?'_

"Do you mean as friends or as….." he started.

"Are we anything more?"

"I……really…..like……", he looked down blushing madly unable to look her in the eye.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up", she whispered. He raised an eyebrow, _'Huh?'_ With the hand that didn't have an IV in it, she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and brought his mouth to hers. Erik whipped around from the plants he was fixing missing the entire conversation and left to puzzle together how you go from Matt ordering her to never fight a hero again to your two best friends making out.

"Erm….right then", Erik laughed. Both separated instantly completely red. "I suppose this is my cue to get the heck out?"

"Yep! Now go away!" Emma laughed.

"Fine, but if I leave do you promise you won't be back here in about nine months?" Emma gaped while Matt made a point looking up to the ceiling as if he were daydreaming about something. "I'm going, I'm going!" he snickered bounding up to the door. _'I couldn't have planned this better myself, I get away to the Paper Lantern and both Emma and Matt are not going to ask where I'm going or wonder about it for that matter. They're probably going to be __**busy**__….'_ He thought smirking.

_At the Paper Lantern….._

Allie sighed as she gathered up plate after plate of dirty dishes from vacant tables. It had been a long day and she narrowly escaped being seen by a few sidekicks who only would be too eager to tell everyone what's she's up to. They do anything to appear popular to the heroes. It hardly ever works, and the heroes pretend to like them to get the secrets they want to hear out of them. Then they are dumped on the side of the road, not exactly a happily ever after.

"赶紧Allie! (Hurry up Allie!)" the chef yelled. "我需要您的帮助! (I need your help!)" Allie moaned.

"与什么? (with what?)" Allie yelled. "需要帮助再烹调？(Need help cooking again?)" She really liked how she was a bus girl and the chef asked her for help with _her_ job. "甜和酸鸡？(Sweet and Sour chicken?)"

"是，现在喜欢帮助我! (YES, NOW PLEASE HELP ME!)", she yelled. She rolled her eyes but stalked into the kitchen right as Erik shut the door behind him and scooted into a booth. He glanced around the room unable to locate any tall dark skinned girl waitresses. He leaned back against the padding of the seat exhaling deeply. The time was 5:30, this should be her time to work.

"Hello", a young Chinese woman in an apron greeted in a thick accent. "My name is Bonny and I will be your server tonight, may I get you something to drink?"

"Um, coke please", he smiled. She was fairly young, about seventeen and smiled. "Thanks", he added and winked. She was doing everything possible not to hyperventilate.

"You really shouldn't do that to her you know." Erik hurled around to see Allie leaning on a table holding a dish rag. "She's so easily overwhelmed that she would have a heart attack if a guy said she was cute".

"You and her must get along well."

"We tolerate each other fine", she shrugged returning to wiping down a table.

"How'd you know that I was coming?"

"Rocky told me, you are one strange boy Erik", she laughed.

"Rocky?" he questioned confused.

"Haff", she replied.

"Tally? Are you incapable of calling people by their first names?"

"Well dryad, that's what all my friends tell me", she smirked. She stood up straight to glare at him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you, last time I saw you, you were…"

"Having a major freakout? Great insight Stronghold", she remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess", he mumbled.

"Don't you care at all that I nearly barbequed your friend? Most friends frown upon that sort of thing."

"Why are you dropping out of school? You can still go back", he changed the subject.

"What part of I nearly killed someone and would have if you and Tally hadn't held me back, I would have, do you not understand?" He flinched back, she did have a point, but he wasn't about to back down.

"Everyone makes mistakes Allie", he countered.

"Makes and can are two totally different things Dryad."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the son of the Captain and Mother Earth, perfect parents, perfect grandparents."

"I'm NOT my family!"

"My point exactly, but for some reason teachers and other students don't see that. I slip up once, nobody trusts me for months."

"Sometimes I wish that, well, when I made a mistake that people wouldn't just automatically forgive me though. It feels weird not having to regret it at all", he replied.

"Huh, well anyways dad and I have it rough, I hardly have anybody other than him, Rocky, and Black Mojo to depend on", she sighed.

"So that's why you reacted weirdly when I talked about Warren Peace, he's your father", he stated. She nodded yes. "Didn't our fathers used to be part of a team along with my mom, Maj, Zack, and your mom?"

"Yes", she bluntly responded as Bonnie brought him back his drink smiling a little too friendly. Allie's momentary expression of utter anger at her couldn't quite escape his attention.

"What about your mom? Is she like my mom, and you always have to watch your back otherwise she'll scold you for doing anything to nothing?" he laughed raising his coke to his lips. She stared at him for a moment.

"My mom was killed in a fight against a villain when I was eight-years-old", she unemotionally replied. Erik very nearly choked in surprise. "Now I have to go to therapy every Tuesday to 'recover' from my lost. It's completely pointless, they think that I'm covering up some hidden pain, so they goad me more", she sighed. "I hate it, can't they just accept the idea, I _don't want_ to talk about it?"

"I'm really sorry", he whispered.

"Don't be, the reason I don't tell hardly anybody about this is because then they would pity me. I hate being pitied and treated differently, it's infuriating", she stated. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily", he grinned. She scowled.

"Whatever, I can't kick you out, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you", she smiled. He realized that he loved it when she smiled; the way it lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle.

"So are you coming back to school?" he pressed.

"Why do you even care what I do?"

"I don't even know myself!" he laughed.

"Good to know you know what your own intentions are", she chuckled.

"But will you even think about it?" he begged.

Her mouth began to form the word, 'No' but instead, "Okay".

"Alright then, thanks Allie", he beamed and extended a hand to her. "Friends?"

She shook her head in a teasing matter before taking his hand, "Close enough anyway".

AN: Wow, that is my longest chapter ever! Please review! I have a basic idea what is going to happen but I'm open to suggestions. You probably know how you get me to update sooner by now. Sorry that I put this chapter up three times, but there was problems I needed to fix the first two times.


	7. Heart's desire

AN: First for all of my reviewers! I would have dropped this story after the second chapter if it wasn't for your guy's encouragement. Okay I'll shut up now and you can read the chapter.

Erik slouched in his seat utterly bored. Who knew math could be so….uninteresting? It was the one class that Mrs. Alena Eberly, the most boring and dull teacher on the surface of the earth, or floating above the earth. The worst part of it all was that she was a telepathic, and if you weren't paying attention, passing notes, or whispering to a friend, she _would_ know. He sighed trying to focus his best on the geometric problem on the board. _'Pythagoren Triples….right…'_He decided not to tell his parents about Allie, she had enough problems without two incredibly famous super heroes chastising her. Although he daren't even think of her in this class, one slip up and Mrs. Eberly would have the principal all over her. As much he made excuses to himself that he only didn't say anything because that would be asking to be stoned/fried/frozen, he truly wanted to protect her. She of course she would have hated to have a knight in shining armor, as a matter of fact she would have personally saved the dragon the trouble of burning him and climbed out of the tower herself; but maybe she wouldn't might a friend giving her a hand in distracting the dragon, Principal Powers, while they both escaped the tower, or detention. A stern knocking came at the door. Mrs. Eberly turned her attention slightly from her geometric problem which luckily for Erik she was completely absorbed in, otherwise she would have noticed that he was thinking about the cheeseburgers at lunch.

"Yes? Come in", she invited. The door opened and Allie strolled right inside as if she was a welcome guest followed by an irritated looking Principal Powers.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Eberly, but I needed to have a little chat with Mrs. Powers first", she grinned. The entire class was aghast, first Allie randomly shows up and second Allie is being_….polite?_"Of course she wanted to expel me so I needed to tell her to put a cork in it." Yep that sounds much better. Tally glanced up and smiled broadly at Allie, before turning around and mouthing 'thank you' to me. Apparently she didn't hate Erik quite as much as she let on, or at least not anymore. Jason, Tally's girl friend also seemed pretty happy.

"Now Allie", Principal Powers started before she noticed that Allie was paying her no attention whatsoever. She was walked pass about four open seats that students were enthusiastic about motioning towards the seat next to them, and plunked herself down next to Erik. He was mildly surprised but then his expression turned into a lopsided grin. Principal Powers was prepared t o throw her hands up in the air and scream 'I give up on this girl!' but she chose again it. "Well, good day Mrs. Eberly". Mrs. Eberly nodded and continued to babble about her problem while Erik sustained his stare at Allie.

"Idiot, keep your thoughts under control, you're going to get us both in trouble", she laughed quietly snapping him back to reality. He had lost himself in her eyes again that had contained a different emotion completely, amusement. "Nice", she snickered hovering over a notebook writing down a problem or two. Erik tried his best to focus but found his thoughts more and more muddled as he felt the heat from the 150 degree girl sitting next to him. _ 'DANG IT!! IF ONLY I WAS IN A DIFFERENT CLASS RIGHT NOW!!!'_ his thoughts were screaming.

"If what if you weren't in a different class?" Mrs. Eberly asked whipping around. Erik gulped, knowing that his thoughts had given him away and momentarily terrified until he heard a quiet laugh next to him. His fear disappeared automatically and all that his thoughts were focused on _her_. Tally and Jason began to laugh hysterically which saved Erik from his thoughts being read. "I don't see what is _so _funny!" Mrs. Eberly yelled in their faces. However if anything they just laughed harder and the horror stricken face on Mrs. Eberly face just caused more students to crack in laughter. After only one minute the entire class was in uproar.

"You are really lucky that this class is so easily amused", Allie chuckled. Mrs. Eberly retreated behind her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temples. Apparently she wasn't only hearing the laughter in her ears, but in her head also. Several students had taken it upon themselves to laugh inside their heads too so, just to get on her nerves. To once the bell rang to the kids' disappointment and the teacher's relief. Monday 12:00, Lunch time. "So are you always this empty headed?" she joked. He blushed, _'If only she knew, thank God that __she can't read minds'_.

"Er, no…not really", he stammered.

"You're extremely convincing", she sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry, speaking of empty-headed I'm completely lost in this math", he sighed. "Could you help me?"

"Huh? Like tutor you?" she questioned.

"Yea! Could you?" he begged taking in her ticked expression. "Please!? I'll do anything!"

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, "When?"

"You could come by after school!" he yelled almost too loudly. Allie was about to tell him off, when she was interrupted by two figures racing to met them.

"ALLIE!!" Jason yelled taking her into a huge bear hug.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." She growled and Erik could feel the heat increase from the two feet he stood away from her. He would have been deeply angered by this action is he didn't know that Jason was Tally's serious boyfriend, but a slightly ticked expression passed his face. Jason let go of her beaming as she brushed off her jacket briskly.

"Are these two dating?" Jason whispered to Tally just quiet enough so they couldn't hear. She shook her head slowly. "Huh?"

"They've totally got it in for each other, they just won't admit it", she whispered back. He looked into her eyes and grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? Divide."

"And conquer", she finished smiling. "Allie come on! We need to go!" she urged grabbing hold of Allie's arm and dragging her into the hall leaving a slightly uncomfortable Erik with the bear like Jason. Other than his thickly toned muscles, he had soft features to go along with his light brown eyes and hair. Erik blew out and put his hands behind his head.

"SOOOO….." he miserably tried to start a conversation.

"You and Allie hooked up yet?" he bluntly questioned. Erik stared for a second surprised by his frankness.

"Er, no, we're just friends, I think", he replied.

"You _think_?" he laughed.

"Well, I think that we're a little more than 'I won't fry you on sight'" he sighed.

"Dude, you've so fallen for her, why don't you just admit it?"

"Because I haven't fallen for her!" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Are you telling me that you feel no emotion, **at all**towards Allison Peace?"

"Of course I don-", he began before he noticed Jason was biting down a smirk. "Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone who is paying a small dose of attention", he chuckled.

"Awesome", Erik mumbled.

"Just ask her out! The worst she can do is say no!" he ordered. Surveying his expression, "Okay so the worst thing she can do is freeze you or give you third degrees burns, big whoop. You have powers too!"

"Nothing to shield me from dragon flames", he mumbled.

"Well, just do it! Guessing and hoping doesn't help anybody!"

"Whatever, she doesn't even feel the same way", he replied pushing pass Jason and out the door. He folded his hands over his face.

"Great, now it's all up to Tally", he grumbled. _'I had better hopes for Erik than Allie. Stubborn little fellow, and a nervous wreck; he's not just fallen for her, he's fallen over a cliff'_.

_In the hallway….._

"Allie!" Tally squealed.

"What Tally? Yes I came back to school, okay so", she began before she was interrupted again.

"No, not about coming back to school! I mean Erik!" she giggled.

"What about Erik? He's a nice guy."

"The nice guy that will make you a little pussycat!"

"Okay, what the heck are you talking about?" she interrogated.

"He's softening you up Al! You totally love him!"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"See! You would have murdered me for saying that a few days ago!" she laughed as Allie merely rolled her eyes. "Allie's in love, Allie's in love!"

"Would you please stop saying that so loudly!" she hissed.

"Oh so you don't deny it!"

"I'll be denying killing you in court if you don't shut up!" she growled. _'Crud, tiger Allie is taking over pussycat Allie, new tactic'_, she thought.

"You know he likes you too", she whispered. Allie did a double take.

"What do you mean?" Allie whispered. _'Perfect!'_ Tally thought.

"I mean, he's fallen for you too!" she replied softly.

"No way, he's already risking his social status by being seen with me, let alone dating me", she sighed. "He's a popular boy from two famous superheroes, Mother Earth and the Captain!"

"I thought you didn't believe in labels inherited from parents!"

"I don't, but he might, and the other people do. I'm nothing in the social status world of superheroes, except maybe a suspended future criminal", she sighed.

"Yes you are! On top of that you should have seen how concerned he was when he was bugging me to find out how to see you!"

"His friends probably hate me anyway", she replied as they walked down some stairs and saw Matt and Emma holding hands walking down the same way. "Speak of the devil and the devil appears." Emma cast a disgusted look at both of them.

"Allie", Emma growled.

"Emma", Allie hissed. "Nice to see you survived a few third degree burns", she smirked.

"It was hardly the fight for my life that so many people make it out to be", Emma shot back. As a matter of fact it hurt like heck, and Allie knew it. In fact both of them knew each other knew, they were just putting on a show for Matt and Tally.

"Glad to see you weren't in _too_ much pain", she laughed. Emma grimaced and gripped Matt's hand harder which made Allie wince. Emma's scrutinized her reaction until she came up with the diagnosis, lovesick. "Of course _Matt_was right here for me the entire time, weren't you sweety?" she smiled sweetly ruffling his scraggy looking hair. She received a satisfactory response although how Allie was lovesick wasn't for Matt, she was lovesick for well…_love_. "Come on Matty, I'm hungry", she giggled unsuccessfully trying to shove Allie out of her way. She merely bounced off into Matt's arms and briskly walked around Allie trying to keep her dignity. Both of them followed the pair down the stairs to the lunchroom.

"Don't worry about her Al", Tally reassured her glaring at Emma.

"I'm _fine_", she snapped pushing her way to the line. Erik and Jason came in through the door a few minutes later. Tally automatically waved wildly to get their attention and bring them up to the front of the line with them. Jason waved back and dashed up to kiss his girlfriend while Erik pretended to ignore them and when to the back of the line with Emma and Matt. Allie grimaced, _'Yea he sure does like me….' _After the three sat down to eat and forced Allie to warm up their meals, Erik came to the center of the room looking utterly bewildered. Three tables were waving at him frantically; Emma and Matt, Lily and Nicole, and Jason and Tally. _'Poor guy'_, Allie thought shoving some pasta into her mouth. In the end weirdly he sat down between Lily and Nicole. Even Emma and Matt looked shocked. _'Is this guy delusional?'_ Allie's thoughts screamed. He promptly began to laugh along with Johnny, Nicole, Lily, and Ryan. _'Apparently so__. What were you saying about him not caring about social status? Lily is social gold and I'm only copper '. _Tally bit her lip, this was _not_even half of what she had hoped.

"Uh, CRUD! I dropped my keys, JASON! Come help me find them!" she yelled.

"Huh? What? But your keys…"

"COME ON JASON!!!" she dragged him outside the lunchroom. Once they were safety out of earshot of the bewildered Allie, "So what did Erik say?"

"Completely fallen for her", he responded once he knew what this was all about.

"Great, they're both in hopelessly in love with each other and they're afraid of what the other thinks", she grumbled.

"And you're taking it upon us to play Cupid?"

"Exactly!"

_After school on the bus……._

"So you still going to help me with math tonight?" Erik asked sitting down next to Allie who was leaning against the window. She looked vaguely surprised. "Oh sorry about lunch, I mean…"

"Don't worry about it, you're not obligated to sit anywhere near me and you know how Tally gets", she rolled her eyes. His heart jumped at the words 'obligated to sit anywhere near me'. _'Does she not want me to sit anywhere near her?'_ he pondered. "So what does empty-brains need help with?"

"You know, just that triple stuff", he sighed. "So, you think you can handle meeting my parents? My mom is all lovely-dovey, you think you can manage it?"

"I'll live, I might need therapy for a few weeks, but I'll live", she laughed.

"Is the mighty powerful Allie Peace, scared?"

"Scared?" she scoffed. His expression was unconvinced, and she bit her lip. "Okay, maybe a little bit".

"No, it's not my parents you should be afraid of, it's my _sister_", he spat the word sister like a vulgar word.

"Come now, at least you have a sister, and a _mom_", she sighed.

"Oh Allie, I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't.Pity.Me" she hissed. "By the way, isn't this your stop?" Erik stared up and nearly stumbled into the aisle of the bus. "Nice", she whispered following him out onto the sidewalk. His house was weirdly cute. It was a beautiful crimson with green shutters streaked with ivy. The yard was compromised of a flower bed, garden, and lined with a perfect white picket fence. "You _live_ here?"

He nodded slowly, "You like it?"

"Yea, much better than my house", she mumbled.

"Any chance I'll get to see it?"

"We'll see, that is mostly depending on if I live through coming to your house", she replied as they walked side-by-side up through the yard avoiding various growing flowers. Sidewalks were a waste of yard space according to Layla.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I brought a friend", Erik yelled unlocking the door and stepping through.

"Oh hi honey! Who did you bring? Matt? Em-", Layla stopped short when she saw the girl behind him. "Erik, who is this?" she asked as Will came into the front room following his wife's gaze.

"Mom, Dad, this is Allie", he introduced. "Allie, this is my mom and dad".

"Nice to me you?"Allie stated awkward more asking than anything.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Stronghold", Will offered his hand to her. She unwillingly shook it, as a puzzled look came to Will's face.

"What is it?" Layla asked as Will stared blankly at the red streaks in her hair and the leather jacket.

"Your hand, it's unbelievably hot", he pondered.

"Oh, I'm a fire elemental", she affirmed. Layla immediately guessed Will's thoughts.

"You wouldn't happen to know Warren Peace would you?" Will asked uncertainly.

"Of course he's my father!"

AN: Well I updated one day later. Not bad right? Well I was a little tired when I wrote this so it may be a little choppy. Please review!


	8. Starbolt

"Oh…." Will gaped.

"My", Layla gasped.

"GOSH!!" they said in unison.

"Huh?" Allie pondered as the two stared blankly at her, until Layla leaped forward and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into a huge bear hug. _'Don't fry her, don't fry her, don't __don't__ please don't fry her!'_ Allie's thoughts were screaming. She became as stiff as a board and began glaring at Erik who for the most part was completely clueless. He apparently knew that their parents were friends in high school but he never knew his mom would react like this.

Finally to Allie's relief, releasing her, "I haven't seen Warren since, what our last high school reunion! That was almost…"

"Sixteen years ago….." Will stuttered.

"I'm fifteen", Allie shakily stated brushing off her jacket slightly which she was convinced had grass stains on. "So, any particular reason you come up and _hug_ me?" she pronounced hugged like the way you asked someone if they poisoned you.

"Yep, that's Warren's daughter alright", Will mumbled. "So how did you two meet? Did you almost kill Erik on his first day?"

"Nearly", Erik laughed. "I've never met a girl like her", he sighed and almost went red in the face realizing that he had said to much.

"Oh dear, you're welcome here anytime!" Layla exclaimed with an expression that put Steve on Blue Clues to shame.

"Um, _thanks_?" Allie tried to smile looking more like a she had bitten on a super sour candy. Will grinned but didn't say anything. He was haven't a bit of a flashback to when Warren had first met his mom, Josie. The sight was quite amusing for anyone who wasn't Warren. "Look I'm just here to help genius here with his math homework", she indicated to Erik.

"Ah, Warren was always good at Math and Mad science", Will beamed. _'__If he compares me to D__ad ONE more time, I swear….' _"By the way how is…."

"ALLIE! Shouldn't we be going?" Erik almost yelled jerking her arm up the stairs. In any other situation this wouldn't be allowed, but with Erik's parents; Allie would let him be her knight in shining armor. Once safely in his room and the door slammed, "I'm so sorry, you know parents", he heaved in breath. She merely shrugged and threw her leather jacket on the bed and gazed around. "Or maybe you don't", he sighed realizing his mistake, again.

"Nice", she laughed at the huge weight lifting machine with multiple weights pilled off to the side.

"My dad is convinced I'll have super strength one day", he laughed sheepishly. She walked over to count the pounds he was lifting.

"63? Hardly super", she snorted.

"Actually I can't lift that yet, I tried adding on five pounds every week after starting with 18. Not really impressive is it?"

"You started nine weeks ago?" she questioned instantly.

"You see this is why you are my math tutor!"

"Listen you tell anybody about this…"

"I'm totally going to be on the grill, I've figured that out on my own." Allie looked slightly unhinged not delivering her classic death threat but recovered fairly swiftly.

"Alright so I don't have all day", she announced sitting cross-legged on his bed slinging her black ringed with flames around the straps. Erik didn't even bother picking up his backpack, he was a little busy with a few tiny fantasies about Allie sitting on his bed. _'__NO NO!!!__ BAD PERVETED ERIK!!!__'_, the good side of him yelled. _'Come on! She's fallen for you! Win her over!'_ the bad side screamed back. _'No! Don't! She'll come around if she wants to!' _angel Erik responded. _'Oh yea right, like you can't drool watching her on __your__ bed!' _devil Erik laughed. "EARTH TO ERIK!!!" He jumped about high enough that his father would be running around the house yelling at the top of his lungs that his son could fly if he saw. "Nice, look if you want help then pay attention", she ordered. "Now you take this number and…." For the next thirty minutes she continuously went over the same lesson. Every time it began to make sense, she would look him in the eye and his mind would become misty again/go straight to the gutter. "Wow you really are hopeless", she groaned.

"The famous Allie Peace giving up?" he laughed.

"ON YOU?! I think I have that right! You are completely worthless!"

"So?" he shrugged and enjoying her annoyance.

"Whatever, do you get it at all?" she pleaded.

"What were we talking about again?"

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!!" she shouted. "Oh my gosh, why do I even bother?"

"Because you like me", he mumbled quietly. She opened her mouth as if to retort but stopped short, eyes cast down.

"I….I have to go", she whispered grabbing her jacket and backpack and sprinting out the door. _'Good going __genius'_, his good subconscious sarcastically remarked. _'You think this was my idea? __I said win her over, not scare her'_, his evil mind replied.

_Next day at school……_

"ALLIE! ALLIE!" Erik yelled as soon as he caught sight of her outside of school. She had taken a different bus, possible consequence, probable, on propose. She whipped around looking extremely in a hurry.

"What?" she growled.

"Look about last night, I didn't mean", he trailed off.

"Don't worry yourself about it", she mumbled climbing the stairs in such long, fast strides, Erik had to jog to keep up.

"No, I made you mad, and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me last night", he stumbled over a step. She glared at him strangely as if debating how to respond and in mean time, glowering at him.

"You didn't make me angry…."

"What are you talking about? You're mad now!" he shouted.

"I'm not mad", she sighed brushing a lock of bright red behind her ears.

"But, I, you hate...that sort of thing that I said", he groaned.

"It's the truth", she stated bluntly. He stopped mid-thought gaping. "I like you more than any other guy I've met. I feel weaker, and less protected, but I don't care. I've always felt the need to put up armor around other people, to shield who I am because I'm afraid that I'll be betrayed or hurt in some way if I open up to anybody even the slightest bit."

"But….But…Tally….and…Jason", he stammered.

"I've known them all of my life, I grew up open to them", she explained glancing at her watch. "Look I'm going to be late, I'll see you later", she announced as comfortably as if they were just discussing the weather, and not her crush on him and willingness to talk more freely to him than other people. He stared dumbfounded as she sprinted down the hall to Mad Science class. He silently swore a few times, completely hating his class order and wishing to the dear Lord that he could just switch classes just once, just to be in the same room as her. On any normal day, gym would be fun, beat up people, string them up with vines, and threaten them with supposed man-eating plants. Typical fun… He groaned inwardly and stalked off to the gym. He changed as quickly as possible as if how fast he moved would somehow move time faster.

Ryan and Johnny exchanged high fives as another civilian was destroyed into a thousand tiny little pieces. Two other heroes groaned as they were escorted back to changing rooms. "So windy, thunder, who do you want to take down next?"

"How 'bout little miss Tally?" Ryan snickered gesturing for her to come down. She cocked her head to one side and snarled, but didn't protest. "And Stronghold", he added smirking. It was really strange to challenge Tally, mostly because next to Allie, she was the toughest girl around, not to mention that she had an amazing power.

"Alright", Erik sighed. _'Of all the days that I need my __focus'_, his thoughts complained. Once changed, he and Tally stood on the closest side to the bleachers where Matt, Emma, and Jason were egging them on.

"You have three minutes to save your citizen", Coach Boomer announced as a plastic figure on cue was lowered directly above spinning spikes screaming in a less than convincing voice, 'Save me, save me'. "Starting now!" Ryan threw his fists forwards releasing a wind that threw Erik into the wall with a sickening crack. Tally lifted up a boulder from the floor and flung it into Ryan.

"You take thunder cloud, I got wind boy", she shouted at the still slightly crumpled form of Erik. Apparently she also was big on nicknames. He leapt up and threw a few vine seeds that began to grow before they hit the ground. Johnny of course began to panic and a few lightning bolts started jumping from small clouds floating overhead, none of which hit its target. Tally was busy dodging the wind blasts from Ryan who had a bit more aim than Johnny. Suddenly a loud alarm rang out. All of the students glanced puzzled looks at each other.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" a computer voice echoed. Students from other classes being shepherded by teachers flooded into the gym looking just as bewildered as everyone else. The same silver star fluttered up to the top balcony and transformed into Principal Powers.

"Attention students", she ordered. "Do not panic, but we are under attack in the west wing by a super villainess named Starbolt. We have bolted all the doors to the gym and these walls are made out of three tons of steel. Just cooperate with us and everyone will remain perfectly safe". Although all of the staff were well prepared, they weren't exactly experienced with attacks since the last fiasco was with Royal Pain, which in the end it was Will, Layla, Warren, Maj, Zach, and Ethan who stopped her. Erik ran straight up the stairs to Emma and Matt. Emma wasn't exactly in a great condition as she was shaking in Matt's arms.

"E…r…i…k?" she shook violently.

"It's okay Emma, it's okay", Matt and Erik soothed her. Erik sighed and realized that she wasn't going to calm down any time soon. 'Wait all of the students are here, that means Allie will be here too!' he smiled rushing over to the group huddled behind Mr. Medulla.

"Allie? Allie?" he called pushing through the group. He searched for about ten minutes before he reluctantly concluded that she was avoiding him. All the same he needed to talk to her. _'Emma would know where she is!'_ he remembered sprinting back over to Emma and Matt. "Emma! You know where Allie is right?"

"Why should I care where that thing is?"

"Look I need to talk to her", he begged.

"WHY?! She nearly killed me Erik! Unless you want to tell her to go die in a ditch…" He winced back at the hatred in her voice. _'Crud she still hates her'_.

"Because I need to talk to her!" he shouted trying his best to dodge explaining the entire thing.

"Why?" she pressed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!" he barked. Emma nearly fell backwards and would have if Matt hadn't caught her.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

"I don't know how or why, but I love Allie, but I think she is really mad at me now", he explained. "So I need to talk to her."

Matt exhaled deeply, "Well this isn't complicated at all".

"YES!!!" All three of them whipped around just in time to see Tally and Jason exchange high fives. "FINALLY!!!!" Tally screeched.

Emma looked perfectly ready to burst into tears at any moment at the idea that her best friend was in love with the girl that almost killed her, but managed to utter, "I saw that she slipped out of the group before they came to the gym".

"What was she doing?"

"She was going after Starbolt", she mumbled. Tally and Jason instantly looked shocked and scared.

"WHAT?!! But why?!" he screeched. She shrugged. "Tell me!"

"How should I know? I'm a physic, not a telepath", she replied. Tally had gone completely numb. "Maybe she knows", she indicated to Tally.

"Erik", she inhaled.

"Yes?"

"Starbolt is the villainess that killed her mother in combat". Erik stared all color draining from his face. "And I wouldn't put it pass Allie to want revenge."

"Emma!" he turned back to her. "What did you see happening once she found her?"

"Erik, my vision isn't perfected. I can't just choose what I see, it's just whatever comes to me", she sighed. "I don't know what will happen."

"Well come on! We can't just stand here and let her fight on her own!" Erik ordered.

"No Erik!" Emma and Matt yelled. "It's her own fault that she went after her! Don't put yourself in danger over her! She's not worth it". Jason and Tally's eyes looked similar to a tiger whose prey just insulted them.

"I don't care, I'm going to help her whether anybody else does or not".

"You have me to help", Tally grinned.

"And me as well", Jason put in.

"I'm in", Matt agreed. Emma sighed, everyone knew at the instant Matt decided to help, they had her.

"I suppose me too", she exhaled. "But one question…"

"Yes?" Tally asked.

"Where's Lily Tenner?" she questioned. All of them looked around, Lily was nowhere in sight.

"She's with Starbolt", Emma suddenly blurted out having seen a vision that explained her disappearance.

"Dang it Allie", Jason mumbled.

"How are we going to get out?" Matt asked.

"I'll dig us a tunnel", Tally offered.

_In the cafeteria…_

"I've been waiting for you", a cool velvet voice stated.

"You have no idea how long I've waiting for this moment", Allie responded in just as cool of a voice.

"The day you will be destroyed, just like your pathetic mother."

"That day is still to come, but not today. Today is the day that my mother will be avenged, and I will be able to sleep peacefully for once in seven years".

"This will be an interesting fight Allie Peace", she replied quietly.

"Yes", she agreed. Then flame and white energy collided in battle.

AN: So whadda think? Please review! It's reviews that have kept me writing this long. Otherwise...this story would have died a while back.


	9. You found me

AN: I know that Sky High is in the air, but there is some earth beneath the actual school itself. That's what Tally is tunneling into.

Tally grunted as she lifted up a column of earth creating a tunnel under the gym wall. Matt and Emma had taken up on the job of distracting the teachers during their escape. In other words, recruiting a few other sidekicks and jump into the arena screaming at the top of their lungs; fairly effective when your head is buzzing with high pitched noise.

"Okay we're in", Tally shouted leaping into the gaping hole. "It goes on to the hallway", she observed from inside the dark tunnel. "Dang it, we should have kept Matt with us."

"God forbid we separate Emma from her Matt", Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh like you would not like to know where Tally was when there was a villain in the school", Erik retorted coming to his friend's defensive.

"_That's_ different", he growled glaring daggers at him. Laughter came from inside the tunnel. "Not funny Tall!"

"Can you hurry up at all Tally?" Erik yelled down.

"I'm moving as fast as I can lover-boy!" she bellowed with same strain in her voice that someone would have if they were lifting something heavy. "Jason! I need you to lift this steel! You need to hurry though, once everyone hears the metal being tugged out of the way, I need to be able to put some earth back into the hole. Otherwise we'll be caught".

"Sure", he leapt into the hole behind her. He looked up at Erik. "You need to get down here for this to work". Erik nodded and jumped falling on his side. "Grace isn't your power is it?" He could only grip his rib in response heaving in breath. All joking aside, "You okay?"

"Yea…I'm…fine", he gasped.

"Dude, you don't look so good. Maybe you should stay beh-", he started.

"I'm _fine_. I'm going to find Allie", he determinedly announced getting back on his feet. "The longer we take here, the more likely Allie will have been hurt or _worse_." He shuddered at the idea of Allie dead, before he shook the image from his head. Thinking the worse has happened won't stop it from happening. Jason pushed pass him on the right and reaching the barrier of a steel flooring while Tally made her way back to the hole in the gym.

"Ready?" Tally shouted. Jason nodded and gripped the steel shaping it to his fingers with a sickening screech. "Go!" Jason pulled back with all of his strength which apparently was his power considering the amount of metal he was heaving back had to weight tons. In the same instant Tally began to mold the earth around the sides of the burrow to the gap in the gym forcing the entire place into darkness. The steel folded back on itself shedding some light in with horribly loud protests and cracks. Although it was hard to make out, Erik swore he heard a crash that wasn't part of the ripping of material, almost like something being thrown against a wall.

"Good work J", Tally whispered jumping into his arms while he climbed up. Once above ground again, Tally lowered a hand to pull up Erik which he took gratefully. "Now to find Allie will be the hard part."

"I think", Erik started and both turned their attention fully to him. "Or at least I thought I heard a crash near us."

"J, we were digging near the cafeteria", Tally realized.

"Then we don't have any time to lose!" Erik yelled. "We need to help her now!" Both agreed and the three sprinted down the hall were more sounds of battle were ringing out much more frequently by the second.

_Meanwhile……_

Starbolt glared through her black mask that covered her entire face. She wore black jumpsuit with a silver belt. Allie dodged a white energy beam that caused a table to explode. Starbolt looked somewhat discouraged playing to her battle strategy. Dodge everything without taking an offense until she starts to get frustrated and careless with her attacks. Only major downside to this plan was if you actually did get hit. She hopped atop a table totally focused, and waiting for her chance. At last her opponent threw a lollypop of an attack and she leapt upon her. Heat boiled throughout her body, as flames danced all around her.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned", Allie smirked. She never really was one for cheesy hero lines, but for some reason felt the need to enjoy this victory. The fire formed tentacles just as before in the fight in the alley, and lashed out to Starbolt. Unfortunately she was paying more attention and faster. Another volley of star energy beams flew towards her barely missing their target. Allie lunged at her taking hold of her neck and pulsing every ounce of the energy combined with heat that existed in her body into her arms. Starbolt screamed in agony and ran against a pillar. Only then did Allie let go and drop to the floor, back aching where it was slammed. A swift blow from her boot, into Allie's stomach brought on a new wave of pain. She gritted her teeth, refusing to give her the pleasure of her cries of pain.

"You're pathetic", she chuckled. Allie's veins burned with rage as she pulled a leg up to her chest and quickly drew it across Starbolt's ankles taking her legs from underneath her. Allie rolled on top of her and put a hand burning with flame into her face melting away the mask. She nearly gasped at the face that she knew only so well, Mrs. Amy Tenner, Lily's mother and tumbled off of her barely regaining enough balance to stand up straight.

"Surprised?" She asked standing up and her long dark blond hair tumbling down. "You see, I was to take out your mother, while my daughter was to take you out. The second of which did not occur you see. So I must do it myself", she smirked extending a hand to Allie's throat. She managed to wrap her hand around her neck, only to moments later remove it due to the similar feeling of putting your finger on an oven. It gave her just enough of a window of opportunity to slip her own fingers around her now exposed throat. She gave into a brand new type of rage, this time, with no little voices telling her to stop, just pure hatred egging her on. Unexpectedly a star struck her in her side throwing her into the far wall. When she looked up, Lily was knelt over her mother who apparently was hurt, but not dead, _yet_.

"You'll pay for this", Lily growled. Out of the darkness of three corners of the room emerged, Nicole, Johnny, and Ryan. "You see, in the long run, I win". Allie began to silently panic, either one, Lily's gang or Starbolt, she could stop, but together? What made this situation even better was that all three of them had improved with using their powers over their time at school. Nicole teleported behind Allie and punched her in the back of her head forcing her to stagger forward. Ryan threw a wind with the power of a tornado sending her flying into a wall. Laughter broke out throughout the entire group at her mangled form. Warm blood trickled down her forehead, bruises covered almost every inch of her, and both eyes were blackened. "Now look at yourself Allie. Did you honestly believe you could defeat me?" she laughed. Allie could only moan in response and crawl on the floor. Johnny and Ryan rushed forward to attack again before Lily waved them back. "She is nothing now, watch closely mother as I complete task I was assigned since the day I was born", she proudly stated grabbing Allie's collar and hauling her up from the floor. "Good bye, for now it will be me who will sleep peacefully at night knowing you are dead". Lily reeled back, her hand glowing an almost blinding light.

"_**NO!!!!"**_ A voice roared booming through the room, as a figure threw himself completely on Lily nailing her to the ground.

"Erik?" she whispered unsurely. Erik repeatedly struck Lily with such fury he never knew he possessed.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!" he bellowed striking her again. Mrs. Tenner snatched him up and pinned him to a column preparing a blast that would most definitely kill him.

"I'll teach you to mess into affairs that do not concern you which you will pay with your life", she screeched. Allie suddenly felt a new surge of energy rush through her veins.

_**"NOT HIM!!"**_ She shrieked pounced onto Starbolt's shoulders and sinking her burning nails into her bare neck causing a double effect. Starbolt cried out in pain, releasing Erik who fell to the ground, desperately trying to free herself from Allie's iron grip and the flaming daggers in her neck that burned her flesh. Ryan sent a gust of wind that tossed both of them across the room. Neither moved an inch.

"Get them!" Lily sputtered through her swollen lip. Before any of them had the chance three huge boulders flew into them. Tally and Jason both emerged through the door, Jason taking on Nicole easily avoiding her attacks from all sides and getting a punch or two that caused triple impact that a normal punch would, and Tally throwing rocks at both Johnny and Ryan who tried frantically tried to hit her with a bolt of electricity or gust of air. Erik tried to evade the battles praying he could reach Allie who lay feet from Starbolt who was just as frozen. Outside voices could be heard, help was coming. Ryan, Johnny, and Nicole exchanged anxious looks. "You idiots! Do something!" Lily ordered.

"We need to get out of here!" Nicole yelled as she was thumped in the stomach. Johnny flew to her aid only to receive the same result. Tally took the opening in Ryan's attention to lash out with an earth whip she had formed seconds before. "I'm getting us out", she yelled placing a hand on Ryan's and Johnny's shoulders who held onto Lily. The four disappeared instantly. Jason smiled triumphantly at Tally who shared the expression. However the feeling was short lived as soon as they noticed Erik holding a limp Allie. Both of them knelt down beside him not uttering a word.

"Please Allie wake up! Please you have to! Don't die on me! Please no… Allie", he sobbed. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening fully.

"Erik?" She moaned.

"Oh Allie", he hugged her to his chest. "I was afraid I was going to lose you".

"Erik."

"Yes?" He asked pulling her back slightly to see her expression.

"Stop talking", she ordered. He was utterly puzzled until she reached a hand behind his head and pulled him forward. The kiss wasn't anything like any of Erik's wildest imaginations; it was a million times better. Her lips were warm and molded to his perfectly as her arms tightened around his neck. His hands slipped down to her waist hugging her close as her fingers entwined in his copper locks. Erik's tongue licked her lower lip begging for entrance. She moaned and complied, continuing to French kiss him. Tally sighed happily and leaned against Jason. At last both of them needed air, and Allie inclined her head on Erik's shoulder.

"So… does this make me your boyfriend?" He chuckled breathless. She nodded slowly smiling weakly. Adopting a solemn expression, "Just hold on Allie help is coming and you'll be okay", he comforted her.

"Well it's about time", Jason laughed.

"Thank the Lord, you're okay!" Tally smiled hugging her friend somewhat awkwardly since Erik refused to relinquish his grip around her. "What are we going to do about her?" She indicated at the motionless figure of Starbolt. Jason walked over and placed two figures on the side of her neck where a pulse would be. He turned and shook his head.

"Nothing, she's gone", he stated.

"Good", Allie growled. "My mother is now avenged."

Erik buried his face in her hair, "Don't _ever_ do anything like that again. Understand?" She could only cough out a laugh in response. At that moment Principal Powers, Mr. Boy, Mr. Medulla, and several other teachers burst in.

"What _happened _here?" she gasped taking in a battered looking Erik holding a near death Allie and bruised Jason and Tally.

"Sorry Powers, you missed the fun", Allie croaked. Erik couldn't help but smile.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" she yelled when she saw the body lying across the floor. "Who did this?" Erik instantly tensed. "Starbolt was an amazing villainess, how could you four freshmen take her?" She sounded in awe and impressed. "I almost wish that you hadn't killed her so we could take her to jail, but still, she's murdered so many innocent lives."

"My mom", Allie said.

"Ah, so it was you who took her on? It doesn't surprise me that much Ms. Peace. I do wish you hadn't snuck away though. But of course you had help from your friends though", she gestured at Erik, Tally, and Jason.

"No, Principal Powers, it was all Allie. She was outnumbered five to one, we took out Lily and her gang".

"Did you just say Lily?"

"Yes", Jason growled. "She, Johnny, Nicole, and Ryan attacked Allie."

"But why would they help Star- IS THAT MRS. TENNER?!" Tally nodded. All of the teachers looked aghast. "Alright, first things first, get these kids to the nurse's **now**!" Mr. Boy stumbled forward and attempted to take the now unconscious Allie away from Erik. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he drew her closer to him.

"Please Erik! You both need help now!" he begged. Unwillingly, he released her and Jason heaved him to his feet slinging an arm around his shoulder on his right and Tally on his left although he never took his eyes off of Allie. Students gaped at the four of them as they stumbled down the halls to the nurse's office. Two had the guts to break the ranks and approach them.

"Matt? Emma?" He groaned.

"ERIK!" Emma cried pulling him into a tight hug. Jason smiled at her concern for Erik.

"I'm fine M", he reassured her.

"Way to go Romeo", Matt grinned.

"I saw you swapping spit with that fire-girl", Emma growled.

"Do you hate me? Cause you probably have the right", he sighed.

"Hate you? No, do you owe me one million favors, yes", she smiled. He knew he was for the _most part_forgiven.

_Meanwhile….._

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of this?" Allie's cousin asked.

"This is a win-lose situation. She killed a person, which works to our advantage. However if we are to have her for our side, we must break the hold that this boy has on her. Else she will lose the ravenous tiger that dwells caged in her blood", Baron Battle replied.

AN: Updated twice in one day, aren't you proud of me? Anyways….all you Allie/Erik people must be happy! This chapter was sort of hard to write because of the action and romance, so tell what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Thankful

AN: Okay so this chapter isn't very exciting coming off chapter 9. More just Erik/Allie fluff, and no this won't end up as a Layla/Warren. I don't have any problem with this pairing, I'm just answering a question that might pop up.

"Wow", Nurse Spex gasped. "If only I knew what her normal temperature was", she pondered holding tremendously long thermometer.

"What is it?" Tally chimed in.

"210", she supplied still staring at the instrument.

"That's high", Jason stated. "It's usually 150 to 170".

"Mr. Boy! Go fetch some ice! NOW!!!" Poor Mr. Boy was left to obey the nurse's orders while the other teachers got to take care of Starbolt and explain what happened to the other students. There goes Allie's, Jason's, and Tally's chances to not poke their heads over the hedges. Erik didn't really have much to worry about in that regard, since the press already expected this sort of thing from him. That's mostly why they all agreed when the press bombarded them; Erik would take them on alone while the rest made their escape.

"I got the ice", Mr. Boy announced holding an ice pack in his outstretched hand.

"It's about time", Nurse Spex exclaimed placing it on Allie's forehead. The whole day, none of the group left Allie's side. Unfortunately she was unconscious the entire time; she had lost a lot of blood and had several wounds. In other words, any normal human would long be dead, and any normal superhero probably would also be dead.

"Oooohhhhh", she groaned. Erik instantaneously leaned over the bed.

"Allie?" he asked.

"Erik?" she moaned. "Well that was fun…."

"Seriously, if you ever do something like that again…."

"I know you're going to freak", she chuckled.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty", Jason laughed. "You've been out cold for a while".

"Ouch, my head….how long have I've been asleep?"

"About 2 weeks", Tally supplied.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked nearly falling out of bed.

"Kidding kidding, about four hours", she laughed.

"I'm going to fry….", she started.

"I wouldn't recommend you use your pyro powers for a while", Nurse Spex stated. "It'll only raise your temperature and possibly cause more damage. So I would wait about a couple of days or so".

"And we're taking advantage of every second of it!" Tally giggled. "Soooo, SOMEONES GOT A BOYFRIEND, SOMEONES GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"You two were plotting to pair us together the entire time", Allie accused.

"Yep!" Tally replied completely unashamed. Allie smiled.

"So I guess I owe you guys my life and my love life?"

"Pretty much", Jason smirked. "Well, I think we'll leave you two alone for a little while. Right Tall?" She nodded and gracefully followed Jason out.

"You saved me", Allie whispered. Erik smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Thank you".

"I love you Allie", he spoke softly lowering his lips to hers. Her lips were hotter than usual but he didn't mind. His arms encircled her waist and back lifting her to a sitting position.

When he moved his mouth to her throat, "I love you too", she sighed pulling him into another kiss.

"Ahem", a voice coughed. They broke apart to see who the visitor was.

"Dad!" Allie cried.

"Hey Allie-cat", Warren grinned heaving her into a bear hug. He smoothed the top of her ruffled hair, "That Starbolt is lucky she's dead, cause if she was still alive and I got to her." He growled. "How dare she nearly take my little girl from me!"

"You're also not allowed to do anything stupid", she hissed.

"Deal, as long as you promise the same to me", he chuckled. "And would you mind telling me who this boy is before I have to take out the shotgun?"

"Dad this is Erik, Erik this is my father", she introduced.

Warren's eyebrows raised, "Erik…..?"

"Stronghold", he finished. Comprehension flickered across his face. "I think you knew my parents, Layla and Will?"

"Wow those two stayed together all this time, who would have thought? Well this is ironic", he laughed.

"Yea, trust me, my mom certainly made sure that Allie knew that", he snickered.

"Ah, Layla, yea I could see that easily", he mused. "She would be a bit over emotional for Al".

"Aw I didn't know I was over emotional", Layla thought over. All three of them spun around to see the Captain and Mother Earth in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" Erik said.

"Erik! You scared us to death!" Layla cried rushing over to place a hand on his bruises.

"MOM!!!" He complained trying to swat her away. Warren, Allie, and Will snickered as Erik's face lit up red.

Layla turned and stared at the Pyros, "Warren?"

"Hey Layla", he grinned.

"OH WARREN!!!" She yelled happily throwing her arms around his neck. Warren awkwardly stared at the_ thing_attached to his throat.

"Layla stop scaring him", Will laughed at his wife. Layla released him with an expression that put Dora the Explorer to shame.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you guys in about…"

"Sixteen years", Will finished.

"I'm so happy for you Warren! Where is Marie? I haven't seen her in ages!" Layla happily chirped. Allie shuddered and Warren's eyes cast down. "What…What's wrong?"

"My mother died a while back, Starbolt killed her", Allie quietly responded. Layla's lips formed an 'o'.

"I'm so sorry Warren", she sniffed pecking him on the cheek. He didn't respond but he didn't recoil.

"Warren, we, we didn't know, I'm sorry…I", Will babbled.

"Stop, I don't need everyone's sympathy", Warren stopped him. Erik nearly was expecting this answer; Allie was so much like her father it wasn't even funny.

"I'm so happy you two are together", Layla twittered obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yea, never would have thought my daughter would end up with a Stronghold", Warren chuckled. Erik sent him a dark look and stuck out his tongue. That's when he found out where Allie got her death glare from… "Well um, ALLIE!!" he squeaked struggling to find a way out of his dark stare.

"Yes?" she cackled tracing the source of his uncomfortably. "My legs are sore, wanna go for a walk?"

"YES!!" he squeaked instantly at her side as she heaved herself off the bed. She nearly burst out laughing at his cowering from her father's gaze, and almost had the notion of luring Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold out of the room so that they would be alone together. However that would probably result in her boyfriend being murdered, so she decided against it. Nurse Spex entered the room attempting to stop Allie.

"YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO BE WALKING AROUND LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG!!"

"Oh chill", she sighed pushing pass her.

"Allie I really think you should lay down again", Will supported the nurse grabbing her wrist. She must have tried every non-fatal way to twist out of his grasp, to no avail.

"WHAT IS YOUR POWER? SUPER-STRENGTH?!" she yelped.

"Yes", Will laughed. Warren looked amused at his daughter's ignorance.

"Fine", she growled surrendering by lying on her stomach burying her face in her pillow. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"It would be nice for you to stay for two weeks, but since you can barely stand five minutes, about two nights", Nurse Spex guessed checking her clipboard. "Mr. Peace I have some questions for you, it's been a long time since I've dealt with a pyro and they all differ in stats such as heart beat and temperature."

"Sure", he replied getting up from his chair and following her out.

"Well I think we're going to head out, you going to stay here a little longer Erik?" Mr. Stronghold asked. He nodded grabbing hold of Allie's hand.

Just as planned, Allie remained in the nurse's office for the next three days. The most frequent was Erik, with Warren as a close second, and Jason and Tally in third. Every now and then Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold came with Erik to check on her. Even Matt and Emma came once; although it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of visits with Emma's thoughts overrun with 'How's it like for _you_ to be in the hospital bed?' For the most part though, Emma and Allie decided on a truce. Both got their men and there was no need to hold a grudge. Also right on schedule, the press attacked. The teachers managed to defend Allie from getting interrogated in an infirmary bed, but Erik wasn't so lucky. Twice he found he was completely surrounded with interrogators. Obviously Starbolt was more famous than any of them knew, and was wanted in thirteen states with thirty-four outstanding warrants waiting to arrest her, and for four teenagers to take her out plus another group of teens on her team made big news. It wasn't only the news media who wanted the scoop, Tally and Jason were cornered multiple times by their classmates.

"Hey Allie", Erik waltzed in the door dropping his backpack on the floor and nodding at Nurse Spex. She was so used to Erik stopping by she didn't even bother asking why he was there. "I'm here to liberate you from this place", he laughed pecking her on the cheek.

"Freedom at last", she chuckled throwing her schoolwork on the far end of the bed. "I'm excused from classes but I still have to stay in school and do the work", she complained.

"Yea, and I'm clueless on how to build a freeze ray", Erik mumbled.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you'll owe me big", she replied.

"Thanks Al! Besides it's been kind of lonely without you. At least I have Jason and Tally as friends, but they're always partners in any sort of team project".

"Nice." She bounded to her feet and snatching her extra clothes and school work and shoving them in her backpack. "Ready to go?"

"Yea", he responded leading the way out the door. Allie and Erik never really held their hands like the other couples did, nor kiss in public; however Erik was satisfied with just the way she looked at him. Her eyes seemed to show to sparkle and show more emotion whenever she looked at him. It made his heart jump and do a few back flips much to Allie's amusement. The day sped by much faster than usual. The fact that it was Friday could have helped but it was more the cured loneliness that made school a great deal more bearable for Erik, including Mad science class which he was horrible beyond belief in.

"You see", she added shoving a metal cylinder into a compartment. "And that's how you build the frame of a freeze ray".

"You're really good at this", he remarked in awe.

She shrugged, "Eh, freezing in somewhat second nature to me."

"And frying is first nature?"

"Yep, probably the way plants come first nature to you", she smiled. "Hand me the trigger", she ordered.

"Hmm", he pondered.

"What?" She glanced up from her work as he handed over the desired part.

"You inherited both powers at an early age right?" Allie nodded. "Well, my father has two powers, why haven't I inherited either of them?"

"You might, you might not. Weren't you paying attention in DNA studies today?" She regarded his evil expression, "Apparently not. You really need to get your head out of the clouds".

"Clouds of smoke", he smirked at his own joke.

"If my presence jeopardizes your grades, then maybe…" she began knowing she had him beat.

"NO!!!" He yelped throwing both palms forward. "I mean um…"

"Nice", she snickered. "But just be thankful that you even have powers, be happy with what you have. You shouldn't drive yourself crazy over what you don't have. That's how I made it through life".

"Like not driving yourself mad over losing your mom?" She nodded.

"I'm thankful that I have dad, we look out for each other and keep each other's sanity", she explained.

"Do I help keep your sanity?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're strange. I feel like I'm losing my mind but at the same time you're making me feel less like I need to block out the world", she clarified.

"Ah, I guess I can live with that", he shrugged.

"You're not like most boys", she stated drilling in a screw to the side of her ray.

"Thanks, but I don't think you need me to tell you that you're not like most girls", he smiled. "Most girls don't take on a capital villainess alone".

"Nope, but most boys would have let me die when I went after that capital villainess."

"Ms. Peace, Mr. Stronghold, what do we have here?" Mr. Medulla asked strolling over promptly after nearly failing two students. "Nice, very nice", he remarked running a hand along the sleek sliver side. He turned swiftly and froze a student to the spot. "Oh, well um, Mrs. Peace please thaw him out", he mumbled placing the ray on the table again.

"Why do I always have to?" Allie mumbled.

"Because you happen to have the power of fire which so happens to melt ice", Mr. Medulla answered meandering down the aisle of desks already passing out on the edge of failing grades. Erik beamed at her as she powered up her right arm and began to burn away the ice.

"OOWWW!!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!" he barked. "Good grief Allie!" She rolled her eyes walked back over to her seat.

"Hey Al, do you want to go to the beach today?" Erik inquired happily. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want", she grinned.

"Thank you", he grinned pecking her on the lips. She growled momentarily, not threatening, but just to remind him of her careful rules. "Sorry", he shrugged although his tone wasn't even the slightest bit sincere. She sighed and leaned her head against her hand. _'What am I going to do with this boy?' _she pondered._ RING __RING__RING_ "Come on Allie!"

AN: Okay like I said, not the most exciting thing in the world, but it wouldn't make sense if it was all action. There's probably will be a lot of Allie and Erik fluff in the next chapter too, and setting up for the next big thing. Before you tell me that Allie is OOC, Erik is really softening her up. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	11. Flame of the heart

AN: Hehehe…fluffy fluffy fluff! Then drama, then action, and cliffy….And we

Baron Battle slammed his fist on the table causing everyone present to jump.

"This isn't good", he growled. "We need to act now, we cannot expect this problem to solve itself any longer".

"What will you have us do?"

"We will act tonight. Only one good thing has become of this situation", he hissed. "Allie has created her own weakness. She knows this and is afraid of it". He threw his drink against the wall, "But she still surrenders to it!"

"Perhaps we should give up on the girl."

"No, she is far too valuable to sacrifice. As I said we intervene tonight", he growled.

"Are we to take prisoners?"

_**"No….."**_

_On the beach…._

Allie kicked up a small seashell knocking it into the ocean. Waves from low tide rippled along the shore creating a beautiful calming scene.

"The ocean has always somewhat frightened me", she said. Erik titled his head to one side.

"Why? What's there to be afraid of?"

"I'm a fire elemental Erik, large body of _water_… For some reason I've always preferred fire to ice."

"That's strange, I wonder why", Erik sighed skipping a rock across the water a few times before it dropped into the depths. "I always liked wildlife, not to the extent of my mother obviously. Would that be purely linked to my power?"

"I suppose you really wish you could have super strength like Jason or your father? Or flight? Superman wannabe…" she laughed.

"I'm not a Superman wannabe!" he complained.

"Of course you're not", she rolled her eyes. "Anyways you're a mess".

"Well we can't all have great powers like you", he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can take you down without my powers!"

"I bet you couldn't!"

"I bet I could!!!" she smirked and leapt on his back fastening her arms around his neck in a head lock. He yelped and attempted to pry her off to no avail.

"DO YOU HAVE SUPER STRENGTH?!" he yelled running around like a lunatic and Allie laughing her head off. Erik gave in and collapsed on the ground. "You win", he mumbled into the sand.

"No I'm just strong for my size", she simpered and pecked him on the cheek. He grinned evilly and rolled onto his back with Allie lying on his stomach. She leaned forward and rested her cheek on his cheek. "You have got to be the hottest girl I've ever met".

"Which sense? That could be defined as two different things in this case", she chuckled.

"Both", he mused wrapping his arms around her back holding her closer to his chest. He inclined his head forward to whisper in her ear, "I love you Allie".

"I love you Erik", she replied as he swept a long red stripe on hair out of her dark coffee eyes and reaching behind her head and pulled her into another kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair as his lips worked their magic. As expected after about thirty seconds, Allie drew back. She always had boundaries of affection that were forbidden to cross. Erik constantly prayed she would push back them for even another second. Every now and then she did, seeming just as love crazed as he was. Although in the end, she would seem to chastise herself and would extra careful for a while.

"Promise you will never will leave me", he gripped the sides of her waist. "Please, now I've known you, I can't imagine a world without you".

"_Erik…_", she sighed. His clasp on her tighten.

"_Please Allie! Promise me!_" he pleaded.

"Erik, in the scheme of life, we're nothing to each other", she sighed.

"_NO!_ Don't say things like that! We could be…."

"We're in high school, and this is just first love. It probably just feels special because…"

"No, _no_, NO! You're special! You're the one for me, the only one for me", he implored.

"In reality, we're probably going to become adults, marry, have kids, without even remembering each other", she replied. His jaw constricted and his muscles tensed. "What?"

"I just imagined you in the arms of another man", he growled squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dryad", she smiled weakly and kissed both eyelids that relaxed slightly and finished on his lips. "You know I love you, I'm just concerned how much trust you put into love".

"And I'm concerned about how little you trust love", he snapped. Allie cast her eyes downward sitting upright still straddling his waist with her long legs. "You're so afraid to open your heart to anybody. You're scared someone will know you too well."

Allie gazed out on the setting sun, "You have no idea how much I would love to be able to deny that fact. Yet like I just said it's a fact, I cannot refuse it."

"Please let me into your heart", he begged.

"I'm scared….that I'll lose you and my heart will be ripped out. Like my mother", she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I never meant", he caressed her cheek.

"No, thank you. You pointed out what I already knew, I just couldn't admit", she sighed and leaned into another kiss. Though this kiss wasn't anywhere near careful, every boundary seemed to vanish. She pressed her body closer to him nearly burning him. Even after a minute or so she hadn't detached herself from him. _'Maybe, just maybe'_, he thought kissing her back as passionately as possible. He moved his hand to the neck of her shirt, edging it lower exposing her entire russet colored shoulder blade. His lips broke hers and moved to the top of her arm. She breathed heavily trying to regain air, but not stopping him which just made him braver. He began to finger the bottom of her black shirt playfully. When he just starting to lift it over her head, "Erik, stop…." He moaned and felt back on the sand.

"Why?" he groaned.

"I can't, I just can't", she sighed. "I'm sorry, and don't pull that 'if you love me' crud".

"I won't, I'm curious though. Why can't you?"

"My life is so unstable right now. I think it'll just make things even more complicated, besides if my life does end up badly, I don't want to risk your heart. You deserve much better than me dyrad", she sighed.

"No, if anything it's the opposite. I love you Allie, and if you're afraid I'll regret it later, I never will. I won't force you do anything you don't want to though. Not like I could even if I wanted to", he chuckled.

"Later, when I'm more sure of where my life is going", she smiled pecking him on the cheek. "I'm not risking anything with you. But I'm tired of being pessimistic; I'll try just as hard as you will to stay together. Who cares if all odds are against us?"

"The odds are always against us", Erik laughed darkly.

"True", she grinned rolling off of him. She began to tug away at her boots and flung them a few feet away.

"What_ are_ you doing?"

"I'm going to walk on the beach at twilight, what about you?"

"Sure", he responded getting to his feet and taking off his sneakers.

_At Erik's house……_

Erik sighed deeply and stretched his muscles out over his bed. He still had the image of Allie's face reflecting the moonlight perfectly in his mind. He had barely gotten inside the house without his parents noticing.

"Wow, she's really something", he mumbled to himself. His lids slowly slid shut. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass had him wide awake. He slipped off of his bed silently and put an ear to the door. Near impossible to hear footsteps barely reached his ears.

"You three take the parents, I and Drake will take the boy", he heard through the wood. A chill sent through his body. _'These people mean business, but why would they attack my family?' _ He took to his first instinct, flight; he lifted up the window and crept out stepping cautiously on the roof.

"Dude?" Erik nearly fell straight off. He looked down, below him was Emma and Matt.

"Guys?" He whispered.

"Yea, M saw you getting attacked, so she called me, and here we are", Matt explained.

"Great now you two are also in danger! Who are these people anyways?"

"I don't know much except they all are pyros, my guess in the Battle family", she shrugged.

"Allie…" he moaned.

"Yes", a deep voice answered behind him. He whipped around to see owner of the voice as dark figure hooded and cloaked. "Did you truly believe you could escape us?" he laughed swinging himself onto the roof.

"Erik!" Emma cried as the figure extended two arms that lit aflame. Erik tried his best to not panic and reached out for a tree that bend forward noiselessly.

"Your interfering with our plans comes to an end here!" he yelled and as he prepared to strike a tree branch slammed him into a side of the roofing. Screams and slams echoed throughout the house, his parents were in the fight too.

"Erik look out!" Emma shrieked. He wheeled around as he was hit in the back of the head toppling him off the side of the house. _**"NO!!!" **_she screamed to be accompanied by Erik's screams.

"Now, nothing stands in our way of taking what we want", he sneered. Erik braced himself for a harsh landing, but it never came. He opened his eyes to realize that he was suspended in mid-air. "Wha? He can fly!?"

"Apparently so", Erik laughed.

"Erik, help us up there!" Emma and Matt yelled. He nodded unable to argue and sweeping down grabbing both their arms barely avoiding fire balls launched at speeds he never had seen. When he let go of the couple, both slammed feet first into the attackers. Emma melted into a lava pool that wasn't possible to keep your balance with, thus bringing the first down off the roof. Matt shape-shifted to a guinea pig and evaded his fire blasts with Erik's help and biting his leg sending a shock of pain through him. The second was down as well. Erik, still floating, strung both of them up with vines.

"Everyone okay?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. Both nodded. "M! How are my parents?" She closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"They're okay, your mom has a nasty burn and your father is fairly winded, but everyone is okay", she stated. "Apparently whoever attacked you underestimated your family."

"Good", he mumbled flying in through the window where the two followed.

"Erik!" Layla cried hugging him fiercely.

"Mom! Are you okay?" he checked her shoulder which had a horrible looking burn. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"We were attacked by three of them, one of them got me from behind", she groaned and winced in pain.

"Let me see, I've had _experience_ with third degree burns", Emma stated pushing forward. She inspected it, horror spreading across her face. "This_ is_ bad."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"This is worse than the burns I had", she mumbled. "These injury wasn't caused by any freshman". Erik attempted to refrain from making a face.

"Should we call 911?" Matt questioned grabbing the phone.

"And tell them what exactly? That a group of fire-benders showed up and we just happened be able to fight them off? Here we're just the Strongholds, civilians with _no_ powers!" Erik reminded.

"Crud, but Layla", Will pleaded holding her on her feet.

"Let me see her." Everyone turned to the window; Warren and Allie were already inside.

"Allie!" Erik smiled. She grinned in return and took Layla's crumpled form from Will and laid her on the bed. Warren knelt beside her checking her arm.

"Ouch, this doesn't look good", he stated.

"TELL US SOMETHING WE DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW!!!" Emma shouted. Warren paid her no attention.

"She's in shock right now. Get cold water, now", he ordered. Will and the two teenagers complied and sprinted off to get a bucket. Erik sighed and leaned up against the wall, watching Allie closely. She looked extremely stressed, arms crossed, knuckles completely white, and eyes shut tightly.

"Allie?"

"Yes?" she whispered still not opening her eyes. He nearly fell backwards at her tone. It was bitter and sounded like a tiger growling.

"Is everything okay?" he asked reaching forward to put a hand on her shoulder. She turned away from him staring out the window.

"No, nothing is okay anymore."

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know entirely myself. I'm going out to find out tonight", she sighed.

"No, you promised me that you wouldn't try anything stupid", he beseeched moving so both hands were on her shoulders.

"This is something I have to do. I will do what will benefit everyone", she softly replied finally looking him in the eye.

"What about you? Will it benefit you?" he questioned. She chuckled weakly.

"Probably not, but I'm not important", she sighed.

"Allie! No don't go!" he begged. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"It's time that you worry about yourself, and not me. I've put you in enough danger", she ordered. He began to shake his head but before he could say anything else, she was out the window, sliding down the panels.

"Allie!" he cried out the window. "Allie", he whispered.

"You care for her don't you" Warren said without turning.

"Yes, more than anything", he agreed. "Why is she acting like this?"

"She's concerned that you'll get hurt if you get too involved in her life", he replied.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Do you think she means only danger from people that want to kill her?" he questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Allie doesn't trust herself to make the right choices, she is afraid that she would be the one to hurt you. Whether that means actually attacking you, or…"

"ALLIE WOULD NEVER HURT ME!!!" he yelled.

"I don't think so either, although for Allie, there's always a shadow of doubt. Or she's afraid that if she has to leave immediately, she'll break your heart. Although that cause has long been lost", he smirked.

"I love her, I couldn't live without her", he stated.

"That's probably what bothers her the most", Warren responded.

"Does she not feel the same way?" Erik groaned.

"No, I think she does, it's just she has is more than I like her to, a great sense of self-sacrifice".

"Am I not to have any say in her decision if she stays or goes?!"

"She knows what you would say, you're extremely predictable Stronghold."

"Oh and she's the captain of random?"

"No, not random, she just isn't obvious with what she wants or will do. You on the other hand…"

"Where is she going?"

"Do you honestly believe I know that?"

"You're her father!" Erik exclaimed.

"Yes, but she is very independent. She makes her own choices".

"And what happens if those choices get her killed?"

"It's life, she can do what she wants with it", he shrugged.

"So you don't even care if she lives or dies?!"

"I didn't say that, I love my daughter so much that I would give up everything for her. Similar to how she feels about how she feels about you. If she thinks killing herself from the inside out will save you then she'll do it."

"Allie thinks she needs me more than I need her", it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes", Warren agreed.

"But it's not true!"

"You've realized by now that we are very alike, and we're both stubborn. It takes a lot for either one of us to admit we're wrong".

"I know", Erik sighed. "What can I do?"

"Is there much you can do?"

"I suppose not, I'm going to go find her".

"Don't", Warren growled.

"Why shouldn't I? What if she's in trouble?!"

"This is something she needs to do on her own", Warren said. "Go on to bed, she'll probably be back in the morning. Your father and I will make sure that Layla is okay."

"Do you think I have a prayer of going to sleep now when I'm worried that Allie is hurt?"

"Let me rephrase, go to bed now or I'll knock you out so you'll get some rest", he hissed. Erik nodded frantically and running down the stairs to sleep on the couch.

"Come back soon Allie", he whispered into his pillow.

AN: Soooo whadda think? Not that bad? Please review!!!


	12. Darkness of the heart

"Hhhmmm I wonder if he would mind if I grabbed a bite to eat", a voice mumbled. Erik stirred slightly, jostling the sheet he had slept the night under.

"Nice going J, you woke him up", Tally grumbled.

"Tally? Jason?" Erik asked opening his eyes slightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about what happened", Jason supplied sitting next to Tally on the couch opposite the one he was sleeping on.

"Then do you know where Allie is?" He questioned excitedly.

"No, Allie called me and told me to make sure that you don't follow her or something. How does she even know I wouldn't follow her?!"

"She shouldn't worry, Warren made sure that I stayed put", he mumbled stretching his limbs. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to be awake man", Jason laughed.

"Great thanks, and I guess too early for Allie to be back anytime soon", he sighed. Tally shook her head.

"Erik, you really need to calm down, you've seen her fight. She can handle herself."

"Oh and you're not worried at all either!" Tally bit her lip, it was a good enough answer for him.

"Look we're staying the night here, your dad said it was fine. He's up with Warren tending to your mom. Emma's on the bed, Matt's on a pull out bed, Tally claimed the couch, so I'm stuck with sleeping bag."

"Never thought this would turn out to be a massive sleepover", Erik stated.

"Well that's what you get for being attacked by five fire elementals", Jason laughed. "Really dude, why would they all want to attack you?"

"I have no clue, I mean we're heroes and everything but usually villainess have some rhyme or reason to their attacks", Erik shrugged.

"I don't know what this is all about, but I really think it's something to do with your relationship with Allie. Somebody doesn't want her with you, or maybe anybody for that matter."

_Downtown……_

Allie brushed her jet black hair out of her face slipping her cell phone back into her jeans' pocket. The wind was brutal at three o'clock at night. The streets were deserted and pitch dark. It took every ounce of her will power not to light a fire to warm up her blood. That would be like lighting a beacon screaming _'Here I am! Come kill me!__'_. Instead she pulled her leather jacket closer to her.

"Ah, Allie. We've been waiting for you", a deep voice echoed down the alleyway. Allie turned slowly to face the shadows that the sound had been issued from. "I knew you would come", the voice purred. Knowing that it didn't matter anymore, she lifted a hand and a fire burned in her palm like a lantern. The figure was tall, hooded and cloaked in all black that blended well in the night.

"Baron Battle", she growled, the fire growing stronger.

"Relax, I merely wish to speak with you", he whispered stepping forward.

"Nice try Battle, but I'm not buying", she hissed preparing to hurtle and fireball straight into his chest. Two pairs of rough hands grabbed her arms and flung her against the wall. She crumpled down the ground holding her stomach. "So you have friends?"

"Not friends, family, blood relations. Something you don't have much of do you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed as two others rushed forward pinning her to the wall off the ground. She struggled momentarily until she realized it was no use.

"While you are dangling there, pay attention, and learn a little respect for your superiors", he smirked.

"I have no respect for you", she spat at his feet.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl. You see I'm not getting any younger, and I have being looking a long time for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps".

"Not interested, now let me go!" she yelped struggled desperately.

"Ah, but you see I have seen something in you, a somewhat killer instinct, a will to fight. I have been monitoring your life for a while now, your blood pressure rises three fold every time you fight. Such ability, not even the most talented of my warriors has that power. Yet you hold it back, you could be unstoppable Allie. Why do you try control it? Such power should have no breaks, nothing to hold it back."

"Because I'm trying to be better than all of you sickos!"

"You only have a quarter of Battle blood in you. That could be the reason for the resistance", he mused.

"SHUT UP!!!" He stared somewhat surprised by the outburst. "You act like it is all ancestors, but I'm not my parents, I'm not my cousins, and I'm _certainly_ not you!"

"True, which proves my theory even further; you're exactly what I need to complete my ranks. Think it over, Allie. Your potential released, adrenaline pumping through your veins, commanding my army in my stead, instead of pretending you're something you're not. You're not a follower Allie, you weren't meant to take orders or control the killer you are, the ravenous tiger that you are." Allie stared for a moment seeming to stare off into space in deep thought. "Ha ha! The idea pleases you doesn't it!"

"No, I would rather have friends and family worth having than power any day", she growled.

"This isn't a choice for you to make, merely to accept. Accept your rightful place with us! It's where you belong."

"I don't belong with you! I belong with my father, my friends, and Erik…."

"Funny you should bring up Erik Stronghold", he chuckled. Understanding flew through Allie's mind.

"That's why you attacked Erik and his family tonight. You just wanted to get to me", she growled nearly breaking the grasp of her capturer on her right arm. "Leave. Him. Out. Of. This", she hissed.

"You see, I'm not the one who dragged him into this to begin with. It was you. It was you who put him danger, you who risked his life, what kind of lover can you call yourself?" Allie had no response to this, he had hit her exactly where it hurt the most; how she was hurting Erik. "Should you allow him to suffer more and more till he is dead?" Her tensed muscles relaxed and she became limp.

"So that's it then? I fight on your side or else you kill him?"

"No tiger, what good would that do me? Your loyalty would always remain with him. No what I want from you in exchange for his safety is your detachment from him."

"Why?" she whispered lowering her head.

"Because he softening you up, can you not see that? Before you met him, you were nearly ready to join up on my team without a second thought."

"That's not true", she hissed trembling. Baron mistook her reaction and assumed that it was out of fear and surrender.

"Oh but it is true, you were a wild tiger easily provoked and angered", he prodded. "Soon without him, you shall be the same. Maybe even wilder, and when you do, your loyalty will be up for the taking".

"Stop it!" she hissed her body trembling more violently.

"You know it is true Allie", he cooed.

"What makes you think you can even take him out? Your goons couldn't even take his family", she snarled.

"Do you honestly believe that we put all of our strength and planning into that strike? That was hardly even a taste of venom we can inject. If you choose otherwise than what I offer, we will take him easily, although we won't kill him. By the time we're even halfway done with him, he's going to be wishing he was dead".

"No", she muttered. "I either kill him from the inside out, or destroy him".

"I know it seems as though you cannot win, but wouldn't you prefer him grow to love someone else? Have a chance to live a happy life? One without you endangering him though selfish reasons?"

_**"No!!"**_ she yelled and kicked the two men holding her away to the ground landing on her feet. Fire jumped from her limbs darting in every direction. Every inch of air seemed to intensify with heat from her body. "Leave me be!" she roared. All three of the men were scared endlessly, even Baron Battle.

"Consider what I offer tiger, or be the one responsible for his death", he sneered. "Let's go boys", he commanded fleeing from the scene. Allie glared after them but decided against attacking, she didn't need them provoked any more than they already were. Sirens sounded in the distance, and she realized that the area surrounding her was completely ablaze. She didn't think twice, she merely started sprinting. Letting go of all reality and all emotion, she let the wind carry her away and memories to roll into her vision instead of hot smoke and red flames. Her long legs flew down alleys, streets, neighborhoods, until she stood in front of the Stronghold home. The sight she came upon was somewhat strange, Jason was curled up in a sleeping bag, Tally was laying on one couch, and Erik on the other. Her sight lingered slightly longer on Erik. Even in sleep, he looked tense and anxious. She smiled weakly and silently crept over to kneel in front of his head.

"Erik?" she whispered quietly laying a warm hand on his face. He didn't stir and his breathing didn't change. "I love you Erik, no matter what happens and what I have do to keep you safe. Please always know this".

"Mmhhhmm, Allie?" Tally rolled over to stare at her. She nearly cried out her name but stopped short when she pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't wake him up", she spoke softly.

"You look terrible", she remarked regarding her burnt clothes and bruised skin.

"I'm _fine_", she growled. She instantly felt bad after seeing her friend's expression, "I'm sorry, I've had a rough time."

"I'll say", she chuckled. "No sweat, here you take the couch. It's not much to offer but it's better than the floor", she ordered pulling a pillow off the couch and lying down on the floor next to Jason.

"Thanks", she mumbled incoherently. She was in no condition to argue, and quite literally was asleep even before she hit the couch. All energy had been drained from her system. About six hours later, Erik began to wake. He lazily stumbled off the bed and saw the body on the couch and two on the floor. _'Wait there should only be one person on the floor'_, his thoughts pointed out. He took a closer look at the people on the floor, his hazy morning vision fading slowly. Tally and Jason lay motionless on the carpet, Tally only on a pillow. Then he shifted his gaze to the girl on the couch. _'Is that….__ALLIE!__'_

"ALLIE!!!" he shouted leaping over the two to shake her shoulder. She groaned, flipping over, face down. It wasn't exactly the 'ERIK! I'M OKAY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!' he was expecting but she was probably tired.

"I take it lover boy is up", Jason snickered.

"How do we get her up?" Erik asked poking her side.

"I would leave her be because she came in at abou-", Tally started before she was interrupted by Jason.

"Wanna really freak her out?" he raised his eyebrows. This sparked Erik's interest.

"I'm listening", he grinned evilly.

"Follow me", Jason laughed running into the kitchen.

"Boys", Tally mumbled. "Oh well their funeral", she shrugged climbing into Jason's sleeping bag. You snooze you lose, or in this case you get up to annoy a fire elemental you lose. Both arrived back in the room with a large pail of cold _water_. Tally's eyes widen, _'I wonder what dress I'll wear to their funerals?' _Both prepared the bucket next to Allie's head.

"Alright….one….two….THREE!!!" and with that they dumped the entire amount onto her head.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" she shrieked jumping about five feet into the air, waving her arms around wildly. Both boys were laughing in hysterics. At last when her wits had come about her, she glared daggers at the two.

"What 'cha going to do to us? It's not like you can power up while you're wet!" Jason laughed. She glared before smirking and changing so her skin was deathly pale and the red streaks in her hair turned sky blue. The fun stopped cold, quite literally. "Oh crud, wish I saw that coming", Jason grumbled as the two were frozen to the stop. Allie clapped her hands together.

"Morning Tally", she greeted innocently.

"Morning Allie", she chuckled. Those boys had it coming to them. "Are you going to unfreeze them?"

"I'm wet! It's their own fault that I can't unfreeze them", she leered.

"You are really evil", Tally shook her head. Although she meant nothing by this simple statement, it stung from the mental blows she received last night.

"Breakfast!" Emma called from the kitchen. They were somewhat lucky she had taken over cooking, otherwise they would've had to risk Will's or Warren's cooking. Will simply couldn't cook, easy as that. Warren possibly could've cooked if he never became frustrated and _'burned' _the food. Allie and Tally scampered after the smell of sizzling bacon. Matt was already there, followed by two weary looking men. They were up the entire night and weren't happy about it.

"Allie", Warren smiled smoothing her hair. "Long night for you too?" She nodded slowly, _'If only he knew'_.

"Come get it!" Emma shouted.

"Wow Emma, you really out did yourself", Tally commented amazed by the bacon, biscuits, eggs, and pancakes. Allie smiled and nodded at her. Emma beamed, from Tally and Allie; those simple gestures were like a never ending parade of praise. Everyone must have eaten about a quarter of their weight.

"So where are Erik and Jason?" Matt asked through a mouth full of eggs.

"They messed with the wrong girl this morning", Tally replied through stuffing herself full of pancakes.

"What'd they do? Actually more importantly, what did _Allie_ do?" Warren questioned, the only one with the courtesy of not talking while still stuffing their face.

"Well they dumped a bucket of cold _water_ on her head and she froze them to the spot. So they are now ice sculptures in the living room", the entire table exploded into laughter, all except Allie.

"Shut up Allie! You're such a chatter box!" Matt joked. Allie's eyes transferred from the wall to him narrowing. Warren was the only one didn't recoil in response.

"What's up Al?" Warren titled his head to one side.

"Just a lot on my mind", she sighed.

"Is it something to do with last night? What happened?" Will questioned leaning forward. Warren shot him a classic Peace-Death-Glare, which he retreated right away.

"What's wrong?" Tally whispered. She just shook her head.

"I can't tell you", she answered. Tally was slightly taken aback, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

After breakfast, "Well I guess I should go thaw out those two, since you're apparently not going to", he indicated to Allie. She nodded emotionlessly, she had no idea how she was going to face Erik let alone convince him that she needed to leave him. Jason was the first to walk in scowling at Allie and complaining something about how his breakfast was cold.

"If you are going make as late for breakfast, then can you at least warm up our food", he gestured to his plate.

"You really should have thought of that before dumping water on my head", she frowned.

"Yea when did you become so heartless Allie?" Allie turned and watched Erik enter the room followed closely by Warren. She remained silent the entire time that the two finished their breakfast. As Erik started to sit back down at the table after placing his dishes in the sink, Allie grabbed his arm attempting to resist the feeling of electricity she felt when she touched him.

"Allie?"

"Erik, we need to talk…alone…"

AN: Thanks to all of the reviews I got for the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Heartbreak

AN: Yea so I did steal a little (okay quite a lot) from Twilight, New moon. Sorry if I just ruined it for anyone who hasn't read it, but it probably will sound a lot the same. I don't have the book right in front of me though so I didn't directly copy anything.

"Allie is everything okay?" Erik asked as they both walked out the door into the back yard.

"No Erik, we need to talk", Allie replied trying to keep her voice as unemotional as possible.

"Okay what about?"

"Us", she answered leaning against the large tree in their back yard. The entire yard was perfectly green, centered by a small garden. "This isn't going to work".

"W..Wh….What?" he gaped. She crossed her arms across her chest, an old habit of trying to shut people out. In this case, merely trying to keep herself together.

"This was fun and everything, but it's time to be realistic", she stated.

"How? I'm being realistic by saying I lov-", he frantically tried to stop her.

"No", she growled. "You may think you love me, but you don't know anything about love".

"But I'm trying to, can't you see that!?" he pleaded.

"I'm not a good person to have around Erik, you'll get hurt", she hissed hoping he would even understand a fraction of what she was thinking.

"I'm willing to take the risk", he retorted. She bit her lip, _'He's not planning on making this easy for me is he? __Oh Erik, forgive__ me__'_.

"I didn't want to say this, but you told me to be honest with you", she growled. He nodded slowly obviously knowing whatever she was about to say, he wouldn't like it. "You're not good for me. Love isn't in my nature, I'm a wild beast that needs to be alone. It's nothing against you, and I'll always love you to an extent, but I can't ever truly return the love you want. I'm doing this for you, so that you'll understand how I feel."

"But, I always thought", he trailed off. "You always seemed happy when we were together".

"It was just like a summer fling to me, full of excitement and fun, but now it's over. Done with, you need to just accept it", she stated. Erik turned away from her, unable to face those eyes anymore.

"If that's what you want", he sighed in defeat.

"Yes", she stated. "Take care of yourself. I may not love you, but I still care if you live or die".

"Are you staying here?" he questioned meaning in town.

"No, I'm leaving; I'm going to move out on my own. Get an apartment", she shrugged.

"But I thought you weren't dropping out of school!" he exclaimed.

"That was different. I'm dropping out now because it's what I need", her eyes tightening.

"How can I contact you?" he exhaled heavily.

"It'll probably better for you if you don't. You need to let go Erik", she ordered. "I want you to have the best life you can, that means without me".

"No! Allie, please", he begged.

"I'm sorry Erik, but I have to do what's in both of our best interests", she growled. Her expression softened, "Please try to move on with your life. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Perhaps it's better if we never even met".

"Allie, even if it has to be this way", he gulped choking back tears. "Even if I had to choice I would still have preferred to know you". She turned her head from him; it would blow everything if he saw her cry. "No matter what you feel, I will always love you", he whispered kissing her lightly on the cheek. An iron claw gripped at her heart, wrenching it and making bleed.

"Thank you for understanding", she whispered using every ounce of self control from leaping upon him and telling him how much she loved him and ability to hide her emotions. "I should go", she stated softly. "Good bye Erik, I wish you a good life".

"The same to you", Erik responded, his voice cracking. Allie turned, leaping over the back fence without a single last second glance because she knew if she saw his broken expression again, it would be impossible to leave. Once again, she let go of her humanity and flew down the street. The wind plastered her hair to her tear-streaked face. To be honest, Allie didn't even remember the last time she cried, yet wet tears streaked down her cheeks. At last when she realized she must have run about three miles, she crouched down and rested on the side of a fence.

Erik stared still disbelieving after Allie. He still couldn't believe what happened. "She's….she's really gone", he said to the still air. He grunted and kicked over a rock, falling to his knees. "This can't be happening. No it can't".

"Erik?" He wheeled around to see Tally also tear streaked hovering above him. He straightened up trying to look presentable. "I'm so sorry", she whispered embracing him into a hug.

"How'd you find out?" he asked into her shoulder.

"Emma told us as soon as she saw it happening, but by then you two were already outside. She only saw her running from you and you looking really tore up. We just guessed what happened, and apparently we were right".

"What did Mr. Peace say?"

"He wasn't surprised."

"Oh so he knew that Allie only thought of me as a fun plaything until she got bored", he shook. Tally raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? She left to protect you", she objected.

"She just told me! She thought of me as a summer fling type of guy!"

"Erik, she was lying through her teeth. She was crazy about you!" she snorted.

"Yea, _**was**_", he mumbled. "And if she was so nuts about me, why would she say that? Why would she leave me like this?"

"Maybe she didn't have choice", she pondered.

"What do you mean no have a choice?" he growled.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out what all of this is about", Tally stated. "In the meantime, I suggest you keep a low profile", she twirled around and entered the house again. Unwillingly Erik followed her, not sure how he could face anybody in that house, especially Warren. As soon as he walked in, Layla pulled him into _another_ hug. _'What is this? Pity Erik day since my girlfriend dumped me because she thought I was a joke who got to serious?'_ he fumed.

"I'm so sorry honey", she spoke softly in his ear.

"Well I suppose this is my cue to leave", Warren announced standing up from the table.

"Oh Warren you don't have to go", Layla pleaded.

"No, really I need to go. Since you're feeling better, and well Allie has a habit of running until her legs give out under her when she's upset so I need to find her". Erik visibly shuddered at the name, while Layla shot him a glare for mentioning her. He shrugged, "I can talk about my own daughter if I want to. Anyhow thank you for your hospitality, I must go". He got up and exited the household without another word. Once outside he darted in-between Erik's house and the house next door, hiding himself from view. He lifted up his hand produced a fire that formed into a falcon.

"Find Allie", he ordered to the bird. It nodded and took off into the morning skies. It flew as high as possible so it would be difficult to notice that it was made of flames instead of feathers. At last it spotted her far below. Allie glanced down at the circling bird and smiled, lifting up her arm so it could land. "What are you doing Allie?" it asked perching upon her arm. "It's your life, but did you have any reasoning behind what you just did?"

"Dad, its Baron Battle he threatened to kill Erik and his family if I didn't leave him. I had no choice", she sobbed.

"You didn't mean any of the things you told him this morning did you?" it asked. She shook her head. "You still love him don't you?"

"Did I make the right choice? I just want him to be safe", she sighed.

"It's hard to say Allie, either way; the Battle's may kill him. But it's clear what they want in the end", it hissed.

"They want me. They think I have some ability when I fight, to enhance my strength. But I don't have to join them, do I?"

"It all depends on what they decide later possibly if you join within a time limit they won't threaten him. But if you don't, I'm not sure". She covered her hands over her face.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have gotten involved in his life in the first place", she moaned.

"It couldn't have been avoided", the bird replied bounding to the ground.

"Yes it could've been", she sighed. "Whatever happens now, I've got to get as far from this place as I can. Otherwise, if I see him, I might tell him what this is all about. He's too brave for his own good".

"I can give you some money and things to start you off, but other than that there's not much I can do".

"Thanks dad, for everything."

"Allie you really need to be careful, if you don't watch it you'll lose yourself. You need him, and your friends. They keep your heart attached to your mind. That's what Baron wants, you to lose your will to stay good."

"I know, but what can I do? I would rather corrupt from solitude than from guilt", she answered. The falcon bent its head.

"I'd rather you didn't corrupt at all", it stated quietly.

"I know, do you think I want to want to kill people? Promise you'll look out for Erik, make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"What do I look like? A babysitter?" he cocked its head to one side. She smiled and nodded.

"And Tally and Jason too. They've been good friends for me for as long as I can remember. Besides, Tally's smart and curious, she'll figure it out in a while."

"But you intend to be long gone by that time", he assumed.

"Yes, that way there'll be no way for Erik to try and find me".

"Do you honestly believe you can stay completely away from him?"

"I'll….check in every now and then", she sighed. "I won't be seen though; I just want to know if he's moved on or not."

"And how will you react if you see another girl in his arms?"

"I've already begun to numb my heart, I'll bear it."

"So be it. Meet me at the Paper Lantern; I'll give you your things. Sent a fire wolf every now then, I wanna make sure my daughter is doing alright."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I joined Baron?"

"I would as you would say, bear it. I'll live, although it'll be hard", he winced at the thought.

"Thanks, I promise I…"

"Don't promise me anything you're not sure you can keep."

"But I don't want to join him anyway!"

"Now you don't, you don't know who you'll be a few months from now".

"I know, I know", she sighed. "Great, now I have to walk to the Paper Lantern."

"The way you ran here, it should be no problem", it laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you there", she grumbled. The bird moved its head up and down before flying upwards.

_At Battle HQ……_

"Perfect", Baron smiled watching Allie sprint away from Erik. "She's made her choice, and it was the correct one."

"What are we to do now?"

"We wait, for the perfect moment. At first sign of vulnerability, we will recruit her".

"When?"

"It shouldn't be that long, cut away from both the little she has will break her."

"Break her? We need her mind in one piece."

"No, it won't be her mind in pieces, but her conscience and heart. She will be my blood-thirsty killer soon enough".

AN: Well it's not the longest of chapters, definitely the most depressing though. REVIEW!!! I'm curious as to what you think, 'Will Allie join the Battle's or will she stay completely good?' Tell me what your guess is.

-Mara


	14. Kaitlin

AN: Okay off the depressing chapter 13, more depressing…joy…..oh well to be honest this chapter will probably be boring, and by the end of it you'll probably want to kill me….in other words the honorary Jacob of my story is introduced. Except, even though Jacob isn't really a favorite character of mine, I hold him in much higher standards than Kaitlin. Anybody who hasn't read Twilight series, ignore that.

Allie groaned as she lugged her suitcase up the stairs. One good thing about not being a major girly girly, she didn't have all that many things and could live off of a few clothes.

"Well this place has got to be the worst apartment possible", she grumbled. There were three rooms, a living room with a kitchen attached, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The living room consisted of a shabby looking couch, a sad looking T.V. with an antenna set in an awkward position, an empty bookshelf, and a pitiful heater. To top it off, everything was covered in dust and something that Allie couldn't quite together what it was but somehow didn't want to know. She sighed heavily, it had been an extremely long day and if this was how the living room looked, she wasn't in any condition to brave the dangers that awaited her in the bathroom. The first thing she did was disconnect the heater. What was the point of a heater when you happen to have a temperature of 160? Besides even if it got that cold, a nice fire wolf would be able to keep her warm.

"Comfortable?" the land lady asked walking right in. _'I guess she __sorta__ has that right'_, Allie thought. The lady's name was Shaw, but as a teenager was forced to refer to her, Mrs. Gregor. She was about 5'2'', her once blonde hair faded to a sickly white, and wore a pair of large thick glasses. "Aren't you a little young to be moving in on your own? What are you 17?" '15 lady, but this I'll help me if she thinks I'm older than I am. Ask less questions', she supposed.

"Yea, well I don't have much else to go", she shrugged.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead", she half lied. "Died in a fire." Well could happen besides the small problem that both Allie and Warren were fire proof.

"Oh you poor honey", she exclaimed throwing her arms around her. _'What is up with people suddenly wanting to give me hugs?' _"Now look, if you need help with money or anything. Just let me know", she announced. Allie managed a convincing nod as Mrs. Gregor left her be, as she much preferred. She groaned and flung herself upon the couch.

_At Sky High….._

The entire day, Tally keep tabs on him. It was actually really annoying, which was half of their point. If he's too busy becoming annoyed at them, he couldn't think about _other things_, or another person in particular.

"TALLY!!! WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?!?!" Erik shouted rather loudly. She smiled grimly.

"Nope", she replied popping her lips on the p.

"Well you're going to have stop eventually", he growled.

"Why? I have most classes with you", she smirked.

"Last time I checked you can't go into the boy's bathroom", he snickered. Sweat dropped from her forehead. "That's what I thought." She nodded and backed up a few paces. He jogged inside and considering that he had a study hall for the next period, he could stay in there for a while. Sure people would think him weird for doing his homework in the bathroom, but anything was better than having a girl named Tally tailing you. He slumped up against a wall, putting his homework in his lap and his book next to him.

"Hey Erik!" Erik looked up from his work.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!" he yelped. Jason smirked evilly. "Let me guess, Tally put you up to this."

"Yep pretty much. Do me a favor and tell her that I made sure you didn't kill yourself or something".

"Why do you think I'm going to kill myself?" Jason stared at him blankly like he was missing something totally obvious. "Look, I'm not happy about breaking up with Allie but I'm not broken up or anything".

"Dude, you were head over heels for her. You can't just expect us to think you're just over her just like that."

"Look she's just a girl", Erik growled.

"The girl you were in love with, and still love", Jason snapped.

"That you talking, or Tally? She's got you brainwashed."

"Don't talk about Tally like that. We're your friends, not enemies, although we can become that rather quickly if you keep talking like that."

"You're only defending her because she's your girlfriend."

"Just because you pretend not to care about the girl you love, doesn't mean I have to".

"I'm not pretending", Erik snarled.

"You know what?" Erik raised his eyebrows. "You're just like Allie when she was angry, only difference is she wasn't pathetic", and with that he slammed the door after him. Erik wouldn't ever admit it out loud but Jason and Tally was right, but Allie was also right. He had to let go, and neither one of them were helping. He just supposed that they were trying hopelessly to be helpful. _'It's going to be a long day'_, he thought stuffing his stuff back in his backpack and shoving the door open. Jason was already down the crowded hall along with Tally. Erik desperately tried to reach them but only succeded in making a girl drop her books.

"Oh man, you okay?" he pleaded handing her a spiral notebook. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

"It's okay", she smiled. As he looked at her, he realized she was beautiful. Brownish gold hair flew down her shoulders bringing out her brown eyes. She was certainly pretty but missed the mark to beautiful. It certainly didn't help her any that her off white shirt must have been painted on her and her skirt could be measured with bookmark. "Hi", she smiled.

He shook his head realizing he was staring, "Hey".

"Hey", she grinned sexily. "My name is Kaitlin".

"I'm Erik", he replied.

"So, what's a hottie like you doing without a lady by your side fighting off the entire female population so she can have you all to herself?"

"There isn't a lady", he shrugged.

"Well then, I think I can fix that", she smirked. "Meet me for dinner cutie". He winced at the word cutie; apparently he had taken on more traits from Allie than just her angry attitude.

"You're not one to beat around the bush", he commented.

"I'm aggressive", she touched her fingertips to her lips that shone with lip-gloss. "I see something I want, I go get it. I don't see the point of playing hard to get".

"Apparently", he muttered trying to keep his cool. He had no experience in the girl taking the first step forward, or more massive leap forward.

"So I'll see ya", Kaitlin pecked him on the cheek. Erik blinked multiple times as she seemed to dance down the hall. Somehow, he felt absolutely nothing when she kissed him. He turned straight into a glaring Tally. Not a good sign.

"What was _that_?"

"I just got a date", he replied emotionlessly.

"Oh come on, _everyone_ knows Kaitlin is the biggest slut at Sky High", she growled.

"And your point is?" She sighed deeply.

"Your life, your verdict."

"FINALLY YOU SEE IT IN MY PERSEPECTIVE!"

"No I don't, I've just realized I can't do anything for you", she shook her head heading back down the hall to Jason.

"We're going to mess with him?"

"You know it."

Once again the day sped by, and he felt the same rush in his blood and his heart beat in a certain way. Although he was just as happy as before, something just seemed colder. Like the air around his heart froze and it struggled to keep beating. As he approached Kaitlin waiting outside of the school for him, he thought the cold would cease. He was horribly mistaken; the chill if anything, intensified.

"Ready to go?" she smiled innocently.

"Sure," he replied hopping onto the bus, blissfully unaware of Tally hatching a plan to turn a date into a circus.

_At Olive Garden……_

"Wow Erik! This place is beautiful!" she squealed much to Erik's satisfaction. The room was beautifully lit showing off the tables that glimmered.

"Hello welcome to Olive Garden! Please follow me to your seats", a young woman greeted them snatching two colorful menus and motioned for them to follow. Erik held out an arm to be a proper escort. Kaitlin giggled as she wormed her arm through his, not noticing his wince. He was never one for girly giggling and none of the girls he liked to hang around did. Although he noticed the woman looked somewhat familiar. "Here you go", she motioned to a table in the back, and when I mean in the back, I mean in the _very_ back. When she turned her face to the two of them, Erik recognized her from school. _'Oh yea, that's Gabriella she's one of Tally's friends……OH CRUD!!!'_ Kaitlin bounded happily to her seat next to the window. "Oh I think there's a draft coming in from the window, why don't you sit over here?" The seat she gestured to was closest to the doors where the waiters came out with their orders.

"Oh, uummm I don't feel anything", Erik mumbled trying to search for some words that could convince her that sitting over there wouldn't be a good idea.

"It's okay Erik", she giggled. "I'll be okay." Erik wasn't so sure but reluctantly sat down. _'Who knows maybe this is just a strange situation'_, he thought to himself. Another young waitress stroll over with a pen and booklet in hand.

"Hi my name is Tally, and I'll be your waitress tonight", she grinned innocently. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" _'It's not…..'_

"Yes, I'll have some sweet tea", Kaitlin replied sweetly. Erik continued to glower at Tally.

"Yes?" she choked down a laugh.

"If you're planning anything, I _swear_…" he trailed off.

"You'll just have to see", she grinned. "Maybe I have something planned, maybe I'm just pretending I do so you'll be a complete nervous throughout your entire date." He growled. Kaitlin stared blankly at the two completely unaware of what they were talking about. "So I take it a sweet tea and a coke?" Without waiting for an answer she skipped away to wait on another table.

"She's a friend of yours?" Kaitlin asked.

"Not exactly how I would refer to her", he mumbled.

"Ex Girlfriend?"

"No! No, I dated her friend", he sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?"

"No clue, she thought of me as a temporary time of guy. Now for some reason Tally feels the need to torture me because her friend broke up with me".

"You deserve better than her anyways", she reassured. "I bet she was some kind of loser or something. Besides you would have to be an idiot to pass up on something like this", she touched her hand to his. Erik recoiled subconsciously from her touch. He nearly started yelling in Allie defense that she was amazing and intelligent beyond belief. Then he remembered that wasn't his job anymore, he was no girl's slave anymore. _'Not like Jason,'_ he thought.

"Back!" Tally exclaimed plopping down two glasses and a pitcher of sweet tea, one filled to the brim with coke and the other empty. "Here you go", she smiled at Erik who reluctantly took his glass sniffing it to see if he could smell poison. "And here's your drink", she grinned at Kaitlin. Just as she tilted the pitcher forward, her elbow made contact with Kaitlin's rib cage with a little too much force to be accidental.

"OOOOWWW!!!" Kaitlin shrieked holding her hand on her injured side.

"Oh I'm _soooo_ sorry! Are you alright?!"

"I'm _fine_", she snapped.

"I'll be right back, I'm _really _sorry!" Tally apologized again once again not sounding all that sincere. In fact she looked on the edge of a laughing fit. She turned to go back into the kitchen and 'stumbled' with the pitcher of tea in her hand. The entire contents were splashed onto Kaitlin's head.

"AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed jumping up from her seat and waving her arms around like a manic. Despite her frantic behavior, Erik couldn't help but notice how the drink made her shirt completely see-through. "What the heck did you do that for?!"

"What are you talking about?! I tripped!" Tally snickered.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I'll run and get a rag, just stay _right there_", she promised.

"Who ordered za spaghetti?" someone with a horribly lousy Italian asked holding up a plate piled up with noodles and had enough sauce to fill a dozen milk jugs. 'Oh my…..gosh….' he thought getting a better look at the chef looking around for the customer who wanted spaghetti. It was Jason wearing a large bushy false mustache. "Ah I believe it was your table", he boomed indicating to Erik and Kaitlin's table. Erik gulped already knowing that this would happen.

"No, you have the wrong one", Kaitlin corrected him as he came up beside her.

"Oh but I believe I'm unmistaken", he grinned as Tally came back over.

"Here's your rag", she stated throwing a reddish brown dishtowel into her face. "Now I need to get to table five", she mumbled shoving pass Jason. Although apparently she put all of her strength into therefore throwing him off balance and spilling noodles on top of Kaitlin. Erik was officially mortified. She didn't even bother screaming this time. "Oh my!" This time Tally didn't even hide her amusement, she burst into laughter dropping all of the things in her arms and dashing with Jason back into the kitchen with Jason.

"Kaitlin? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, except I can't say the same for the waiters in a second".

"It's not like they can do anything worse right?" This statement was proved wrong when Jason walked out with a baked Alaska……

AN: Sorry about the dumb comedy. This fan fiction was getting way to serious and I needed to lighten the mood a little. I know this chapter was somewhat pointless, but please please REVIEW!


	15. Phoenix tears

Erik gaped at the plate of burning food. _'They wouldn't dare….'_ Jason grinned slyly at Erik._ 'They would'_.

"Erik", Kaitlin whispered.

"Yea", he replied leaning closer to hear her.

"I'm not very hungry anymore are you?" He shook his head quickly. "Good, follow me."

"Where are we going?" he asked. She giggled slightly.

"You'll see," she grinned. Tally and Jason gawked at them; apparently they knew where she was taking him. The two passed tables silently and briskly. "You'll like it a lot," she smiled innocently. Once outside she veered left into an alley.

"An alleyway? This is only dirty and gloomy," he commented dryly.

"Yes, and dark and private," she purred curling her hand around his neck. She brought his face to hers. He didn't resist but to be honest he felt absolutely nothing; no emotion, no rush, more like kissing a lamppost. Kaitlin broke the kiss and stroked his lip with her fingertips. "So, what do you think? You like?"

"Your lips are so cold," he mumbled.

"You've been kissing that oven for far too long," she hissed taking him back into another emotionless kiss. However this time she began to slide her hands up his shirt and began to lift it over his head.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax, and let your instincts take over. The best thing about this horse; you don't have to groom or feed me after you ride me". He instantly grasped what this meant and tried to shove her away all the while she was yanking his shirt off.

"Stop it!" he yelped now bare-chested.

"Lighten up baby," she cooed roaming all over his chest. "If you don't like after we're done you can leave me and forget….Although I doubt I'll ever forget." He nodded slowly snaking his arms up her shirt. She let out a low growl scratching her nails down his chest. "Do I seem so cold to you now?" Erik shook his head quickly. His pulse was pumping faster than it had ever had before; his heart beat was felt all throughout his body. This was his moment his mind told him. His heart begged him to stop which surprised him completely. Here was a girl who appreciated him and loved him. Shouldn't that be enough?

"Erik," a beautiful voice murmured. A first he thought that it was Kaitlin, but her voice had was husky. It wasn't like this voice; so strong and forceful but in a way hurt. He looked up from Kaitlin who presently was caressing his chest. On a windowsill perched a beautiful phoenix. Feathers that were made of fire lit up the air. It looked proud with its head held erect and flames spreading around into beautiful bright colors. Although it was pitch black eyes that showed the deep hurt.

"Allie!" he yelled causing Kaitlin to jump. The bird looked him straight in his eyes, and then spread out its whole incredible wingspan. It took off in the other direction into the dusk sky. "No Allie wait!" he begged pushing Kaitlin away and running forward. He knew from the second he started running there was no chance he could catch up with the bird, and it wasn't like he could fly just out in the open. "PLEASE ALLIE STOP!!!" Erik halted pressing his hands on his knees breathless. "_Allie__ please_…"

"What was that all about sugar?" Kaitlin chuckled sliding her arms around his waist. Apparently she was way too dense to pick up on the tiny fact that her 'sugar' was still in love with another girl. Erik pushed her back firmly.

"Stop it," he growled shoving her even farther away.

"You were totally okay with this just a minute ago," she complained.

"This is all wrong Kaitlin, I ca…I can't….NO," he hissed.

"But why?"

"Because, well I can't really explain it to you, you wouldn't understand," he sighed.

"I'll understand anything you want me to!" she pleaded as he snatched his shirt lying upon the ground.

"No, it's beyond you, now I have to go find Tally and Jason," he announced sprinting back inside. He didn't care that people were staring; he needed to find Tally _now_. "TALLY TALLY!!!" He nearly ran straight into her as she rounded a corner.

"Have fun lover boy?" she snarled venom dripping from her tone. Erik shook his head.

"Nothing happened, look I need to talk to you," he spoke so fast that Tally had to wait a second to translate his slurred speech into human language.

"Oookkkkaaayyy, what about?"

"I just saw Allie." Tally gasped covering her mouth, shock shining in her eyes. "Well it was a fire bird."

"How did you know it was her? It could easily just be another pyro."

"No, it was her, I could just tell."

"And you said you we're still in love with her," she smirked leaning against the wall.

"Okay you win, but I need to find her. She thinks I….with Kaitlin…I….." he stammered.

"Ah, I see," she stated figuring he didn't want to say anymore. "Where did you see the bird fly off to?"

"West, but don't you think she'll fly in a circle just to throw me off?"

"You may know her well, but I've known her longer along with a lot of her habits. Whenever she's upset or angry she forgets to do things like throw people off her trail."

"Well any other ideas about where she could be?"

"My guess is an apartment; I mean she can't afford any type of five star class house."

"Right, but there's a ton of apartments in the West end of town."

"Figures she would choose the West end, plenty of apartments to confuse us, and she would be smart enough to go by a different name and age. Heck she looks seventeen."

"Dang it, why did she do this in the first place?"

"I don't know to be honest, but I don't think she would be down her e checking on you if she thought you were a joke. Or let me rephrase, she probably wouldn't be hurt if she saw you with another girl if you thought you were a joke."

"So you think she cares about me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"That's all I need to know, let's go find her."

"What's going on?" Jason appeared next to Tally.

"Idiot has gotten it through his thick stubborn head that he loves Allie," she laughed.

"FINALLY!"

"Okay enough about me being a moron, are you going to help me or not?!"

"Sure, here," Jason replied throwing a gray sweatshirt to him. "Pull the hood over your face, as long as nobody knows who you are, you can fly."

"Good thinking," Tally grinned pecking him on the lips. Erik looked lovesick.

"Come on we need to go!" Erik yelled.

"I'll go through the streets, Jason, take the alleys or back-roads, Erik fly above," Tally ordered. Both obeyed and took off through the back door careful to avoid any customers on the way, and more importantly Kaitlin who obviously followed him inside. Erik did exactly as told and popped the hood above his head, darkening his face and when he flew it was hard to determine height. He breathed in and pushed off the ground. Air flew around him along with the wind giving him a sense of freedom. "Good luck Erik! If anybody can find her you can! I'll call Warren, he possibly can help us!"

"Thanks guys!" he shouted soaring away across the city. Buildings, cars, and people all looked much smaller and more distant; colors faded and more dull. Probably the only thing that seemed to catch his attention was couples staring at each other like they just found heaven on earth. Suddenly the world appeared to want to hurt Erik more and more with the love he didn't have. After a while of flying, Erik figured he wouldn't find her from the skies, so talking to people might prove more useful. He pulled down his hood and approached a few rough looking guys. One was tall and had black spiky hair, another had long shaggy brown hair and wore a black t-shirt with a skull, and the last looked somewhat more willing to talk to him, brown unkempt hair and green shirt and jeans.

"_What_ do_ you_ want?" the first snarled. Erik gulped, and used all of his courage to speak. Sure he had powers, but he couldn't just use them out in the open. On top of that, there were three of them and one of him.

"Have you seen a seventeen-year-old girl around here? Tall? Black hair with red streaks? Dark blackish brown eyes?"

"_Nope_, now get the heck out of here," the second one laughed. Erik's shoulders slumped over in defeat.

"Thanks anyway….."

"Hold up," the third boy yelled taking hold of his shoulder. "I think I saw a girl like you described before."

_**"REALLY?!"**_

"Yea, she lives in the old apartments down a few streets. She calls herself incendio or something."

"Spanish for fire…." Erik gasped. "THANKS!!! Where did you say she lived?"

"She lives in Mrs. Gregor's place," he shrugged. "They're the gray brick apartments on street Apollo."

"Thanks dude!" Erik shouted sprinting as quickly as possible down the street taking a left. Street signs flew by; Manor, Orchard, Meadow, and Nook all leading up to Apollo. "Please, please Allie…." He stepped at a small doorway leading up to several floors of faded gray bricks, just as he described. He knocked firmly on the door tapping his foot quickly on the steps.

"Yes?" an old lady answered the door.

"Hi my name is Erik; I'm looking for my friend."

"Oh well, could you tell me the name of your friend?"

"That's just it; I think she changed her name."

"Well what did she look like?"

"She was tall, red streaked hair, fire tattoo?"

"Looks seventeen?"

"Yes!" he nearly yelled in her face.

"I'm really sorry, Marie cleared out about an hour before you showed up."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No this man came and she packed up all of her stuff, left her rent, and just walked out the door."

"_NO!!!"_ He cried, his eyes glazing over. "Which room was hers?"

"2A, but I don't understand…" he cut her off by running up the stairs pass 1A. Sure enough the door was wide open and there was no sign of a living person being there. He instantly noticed how warm it was and how the radiator was unplugged, she had been here recently.

"_No, Allie,_ why couldn't you just waited a little longer?"

_Meanwhile….._

The fire bird flew in through the open window and took a perch on Allie's arm, clucking softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks at what she had just seen. It was like an invisible force had grabbed her heart and tugged it out.

"Did he not know how I still feel or does he not care?" More tears rolled down her cheeks, blurring her vision. "I guess I can't stop him if he wants to move on. In fact I wanted him to, I just never expected so soon…." She sighed and slouched against the wall, letting the misery have her. "I never thought he would…I wanted…." Allie hugged her legs to her chest. The bird's flames transformed to a wolf and curled up beside her. The fire warmed her up gradually making her come back to her senses slowly but ever so slowly. "Thanks," she mumbled to the wolf. "Maybe I shouldn't have checked on him at all, I should've known it would just hurt both of us. He doesn't need me, and I just keep holding on. Who was I fooling? He's a teenage boy; girls come and go like seasons. I'm nothing more than a hot summer to him. I need him too much for either of our own goods."

"Ah, so I see you have discovered the truth."

"Who let you in, Baron?" she sighed not even looking up from her lap.

"Mrs. Gregor, I'm family aren't I?"

"Blood can mean so little".

"But we're always there for you. My offer still stands for you to join us. Think about it, stay here with no life and hiding from the one you had, or have one where nobody is going to hurt you. One where you can control what happens around you, free to use your powers at will. What do you say?"

"Where do I sign?"

"Thanks my good little granddaughter," he smiled pulling her to her feet. "You won't be disappointed." She nodded slowly. "It'll take a while for you to get used to our way of life, but once you've felt that sense of power and heating blood, you'll love it."

She glanced out the window into the distance, "Forgive me Erik," she whispered so low that Baron couldn't hear her. "No matter who I turn to, I'll always love you."

AN: Sad sad chapter again. Obviously I dropped the pointless comedy. Now press that adorable little review button; you know you want to. Come on, you really do. Okay fine maybe you don't but if you're still reading this by chapter 15 I'm guessing you want me to update. Reviews equals faster updates.

-Mara


	16. Battle Coven

Allie sighed and pulled on her black gloves. Her outfit was completely black, except for the crimson letters on her chest; AB, Allie Battle. It seemed weird and unnerving to change her last name. In fact the only other way she had imagined in her wildest imaginations her last name being changed, would be to Stronghold. Allie Stronghold, it seemed a lot more comforting that Battle; but that future had passed her by. If it wasn't Kaitlin, it would probably be another girl like her.

She glanced around her room. Certainly an improvement from that cruddy apartment; although black was her favorite color, this was a bit much, so much to the point she was asking herself if these people had ever heard the words color contrast. A large circle shaped bed was pushed up against the wall, a computer against the west wall along with a large closet which was barely filled, and a punching bag hung from the wall. All against the east wall was completely windows.

"Comfortable?" Allie turned her head to see Baron Battle looming in her doorway.

"Ever heard of contrasting colors?" He looked bewildered, and then grinned.

"Ah, teenage girl not satisfied with one color?" Allie rolled her eyes not thinking it was worth her breath to reply. "Your training will begin immediately."

"Alright, what are you going to force me to do?" she growled.

"You'll carry out an execution for us," he replied. She gaped, _'Is he serious?'_

"Are…you….NUTS?!!"

"I figured you would feel that way, however I believe you would be interested in who you would be destroying."

"Oh yea? Who?"

"Lily Tenner," he smirked. Her expression of horror and repulsion turned into a twisted grin.

"Where?" she purred cracking her knuckles.

"Follow me my little tiger," he grinned motioning her down a flight of stairs. She trailed him obediently. Where he led her was down to an arena lit up by dozens of lights. A group of pyros who apparently were related to her in some way or another were pushing around a dark figure. They weren't using fire, but no were near where they gentle. "That's enough, our executer is here," he announced. At once the group parted to reveal a very weary looking Lily upon her knees, hands bound behind her back not allowing her to use her energy beams.

"Allie?!" she gasped breathless. "I should have known you would've ended up here. It's in your blood line."

"And your blood line is about to end here," she hissed picking her up by her collar to look at her in eye level before dropping her back to the ground. Lily moaned in response releasing a chorus of laughter from the pyros. "Have her unshackled, I want to see how much life she still has in her before I take it out of her," she cackled. One of her male cousins complied, unbinding her hands, allowing the cuffs to fall to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that!" she screamed liberating a white beam. It was apparent from her aiming and the strength in the beam, how weak she was. _'She must have been beaten for about two hours harshly before I got here, perhaps lost some energy when she was captured__. Her left side looks bruised, I should strike there first__'_, Allie calculated. It suddenly scared how naturally finding her weaknesses came to her. She leapt above Lily's head, coming down atop of her, foot on her head. Lily stopped her volley of attacks to hold her head in serious pain. Allie took the opportunity to strike out. She recoiled and delivered a sidekick to her left torso. This time she screamed, although instead of awakening Allie like before from her rage, it only intensified it; the need to hear her screams, to see her blood, to see her dead. Allie growled and grabbed hold of her shoulder, pounding her fist into her stomach. Lily fell to the floor sprawled out in spasms of pain. Blood poured out of her side where Allie struck her, along with her lips and forehead.

"Who's superior now?" she grinned and with that, she plunged her burning fist into her heart. Lily let out one last scream, and then was completely still. Baron clapped slowly, beaming at his protégé.

"Very good my wild tiger," he grinned patting her on the back.

"Thanks, it was fun," she purred.

"Now, you will have your first heist tonight. Normally I would have waited a few days, but I believe you are ready. That little performance of yours is exactly what you are capable of; but now we must test you in the field. Don't get caught, you will be brutally punished if we must take you back from prison. Understand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Very good. Go, prepare for your mission," he ordered. "Raisa, Tyrone, and Babhru will accompany you. You will be in charge, if you are to be the leader of this family one day, you must get used to giving orders."

"Fine," she grumbled not all too thrilled by her company. Raisa was a middle height girl with short brown black hair with the traditional red stripes. She looked somewhat unnerved by all of this, but afraid of losing her cool in front of Baron. Tyrone stood close to Raisa almost daring Baron to hurt her just so he could pick a fight with him. He had similar features to Raisa, so Allie assumed that they were probably sister and brother. Clearly Allie wasn't the only one happy about this mission. Babhru looked disgusted at all that he would be forced to listen to a teenager. He looked about twenty-five, and probably wasn't pleased at all that the heir to the throne showed up.

It was about six o'clock before they set out. All of them wore sweats, hoods over their heads to hide their identities. Their mission; steal an important chemical from a lab downtown. They needed it to complete an experiment on DNA and transferring certain powers down to offspring to prevent any other disgraces of children without fire powers. The ones without any powers at all, were cast out of the family and the unlucky ones with powers and posed a threat were slaughtered. Parents weren't allowed to say a word about this, only pray before their child's fourteenth birthday they would develop pyro powers. Rebels from the family had it the worst, although there was only one, Warren. He ran away at a young age to escape becoming a monster. That was probably the only sense of compassion that Allie still had in her fiery heart; towards her father. The betrayal was hard, but she found it much easier to merely numb her heart with anger and fire. She had felt exactly what Baron had promised her. A fire that burned through her veins, her pulse in her ears, and a will to kill.

Allie braced herself up against the wall of the building, pointing to places where the others should hide. She glanced around the corner of the dark door. Two guards stood watching over the doorway. _'Easy, guns easily melted, armor weak'_, she analyzed. Raisa looked at her questioningly behind her. Tyrone and Babhru were up against the opposing wall waiting for Allie's move.

"Evening gentlemen," she purred walking gracefully in front of them. Both of them flinched at her quick movement.

"What is your business here?" one of the guards questioned unemotionally.

"I would like to see the inside," she smiled innocently.

"Sorry miss, this is off-limits to civilians," the same guard growled.

"That wasn't a request," she retorted in the same innocent tone. Before either of them could react, her burning hands were over their hearts and they slumped to the ground. She grinned at the corpses and glanced up at the video-camera. She smirked and raised a palm melting the device. "Come on," she growled at her followers slicing open the door with a tongue of fire. They stared momentarily before trailing behind her. The lab wasn't hard to find, as there was only three doors in the painted white hallway. The first two were merely offices with technicians whom they dealt with easily. Alllie stalked down the titles and threw open the door at the end of the hall. Four scientists stood around the room; two at stations alone while the other two hovered over a vial. Telescopes, papers, and boxes littered the area. A long white table stood in the center, countertops lined the walls, and large containers that had small tubes of bubbling liquid.

"Who let her in?" The tallest technicians complained walking up to her, a little higher than eye level. "Look, little girl, this isn't allowed to the public."

"Relax, I won't be here long if you cooperate," Allie smirked.

"Cooperate? Look I think," he began before he was stopped by Allie completely burning his left side sprawling him on the ground.

"That's what happens when you think."

"Wh….Wha….What do you want? Please don't hurt us!" a man in a stained lab coat cowered.

"No reason to be frightened, just do what I ask and we will be in and out. No more than a bad dream, understand?" Allie purred. "Now I need the genetic chemical compound".

"What? But it's so unstable, it could…"

"Would you really like to end up like your friend here?" She indicated at the slowly dying man having spasms of pain. He shook his head vigorously and began to sort through a few vials.

_At Battle's Base….._

"Mother Earth and the Captain, have been alerted of their presence. They will be there in a matter of minutes."

"Yes," Baron replied slowly.

"What are we to do about it?"

"Tiger can handle this, I know she can. She just needs to prove her worth to the family and world."

"As you wish."

_Back at the Lab….._

"That's a good little scientist," Allie hummed taking the dark colored box from his shaking hands. "Now, you won't mention this little visit to anyone, will you?" He continued to shake, scared out of his wits. Allie grinned, she was enjoying herself. "Well will you? Because if you do," she laughed raising fingers two inches from the man's neck and lighting them a flame. "I think you know what will happen."

"STOP!!!" Allie whirled around to see two approaching figures smashing through the window with a sickening crash. "Stop villain, you're unde-……ALLIE?!" Will and Layla gaped aghast. This wasn't exactly what they had expected when they got a call about a break in at a lab. "What are you doing Allie?" Layla asked.

"Raisa, take the chemicals. Tyrone, Babhru, you're with me," Allie ordered shoving the container into Raisa's arms. Tyrone and Babhru came to stand on either side of Allie.

"Allie! Stop this now! We don't have to fight you!" Layla cried.

Allie ignored her, "Babhru, take Mother Earth. Tyrone, you and I have the captain."

"Allie!" Will yelled in on final attempt to stop her. Allie launched herself to his right, Tyrone to his left; both firing fire balls. Will flew up into the air in an attempt to avoid the attack. Layla wasn't so fortunate; every plant or vine she summoned to protect herself was burned. It was all she could do to not get burned herself, and on top of that the meanest of the three were assigned to her, and he wasn't in a good mood. Will dashed down the floor hitting with his entire strength, sending the boards up and everyone on the ground flying. At the last moment he swooped down and picked up Layla. "Stop Allie! We're your friend!"

"I don't have any friends," Allie hissed taking aim at the two in the air. "FIRE!" she yelled and three volleys of fireballs flew towards the duo. Will skillfully dodged them, dropped Layla on her feet, and began to rush Tyrone. At the last second before Will's fist connected with his jaw, Allie directed her flame at the ceiling. Metal chunks came plowing down from the entire area. Allie, Tyrone, and Babhru had time to dive onto their stomachs and cover their heads. The rocks merely bounced off Will, but Layla wasn't so lucky.

"WILL!!" she screamed completely forgetting she wasn't supposed to use his real name when on the job. A rock had hit her square in the forehead, knocking her out cold.

"LAYLA!!" he yelled in response through the ever growing mountain of rocks separating them.

"Grab her! Let's get out of here!" Allie shouted over the noise. Tyrone complied slinging her over his muscular shoulders. They all scrambled out of the room, through the door just as another rock came down to block the exit. Will furiously pounded away the rocks, desperately trying to reach his wife, only to find that the three had already escaped.

_**"NO!!!!" **_he cried. The echo could be heard for about a mile around, and rang in Allie's ears. '"Yep, that's Warren's daughter alright", Will mumbled. "So how did you two meet? Did you almost kill Erik on his first day?"' his voice chimed in her head. _'What are you doing here? Are you seriously happy nearly killing the mother of the love of your life?' _she mused. _'Ex love of my life'_, she reminded herself. _'Yea, that is if you can even say you have a life now,'_ she thought.

"Allie?" Tyrone called waking her from her reverie. "What should I do with her?" he indicated at the limp shape of Layla. '"Oh dear, you're welcome here anytime!" Layla exclaimed with an expression that put Steve on Blue Clues to shame.' She shook her head to shake the flashbacks from her mind.

"Take her with us, Baron will be pleased if we bring her," she replied marching on. "Come on, Mr. Muscles will catch up to us soon and won't be happy." He nodded.

"Allie!" Raisa yelled sprinting over. "You made it out okay!"

"Yes, it was fairly easy. Raisa; you and Babhru take the way through the mall, just get out of sight. You won't look as conspicuous as us walking around with an unconscious person with us."

"Okay just be careful," she sighed following Babhru in the opposite direction.

"So what's your story?" Allie questioned leading the way through an alleyway.

"Parents died when I was five. My sister and I were pyros, so the Battle family took pity on us. We're not actually in the family though," he grinned.

"My mother was murdered when I was eight, and I kinda had a rough childhood."

"I really need to quit this coven; it's taking a toll on Raisa, and me. We're just so dependent on their protection and shelter. On top of that traitors aren't taken well. I've heard there's only been one."

"My father…"

"Oh that makes sense," he mumbled.

"What makes sense?"

"That you would be the next leader of the Battle family; you're the closet loyal blood to Baron."

"Blood lines don't make sense to me. You are who you are, not your parents. Anyway, shouldn't somebody like Babhru be the leader?"

"Hah! He sure thinks he should. No way, he's too wrapped up in himself to become our leader."

"Yea I suppose. I'm not much better though."

"Why are you even here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem totally into the evil thing. There's still a part of you that wants to be good. That's what Baron is afraid of." Allie looked completely stunned.

"What do you know about me?"

"We learn to analyze everyone the instant we met them, whether to guess if they are loyal or what their weaknesses are, it doesn't matter. But seriously why are you here? Your father wasn't loyal to the Battles."

"My heart was ripped out of my chest. I have no compassion left, no sympathy for anybody. Only self-preservation, it's all I'm good for."

"You're wrong," Tyrone insisted.

"Why do you care? You're in the Battle coven!"

"Because you have a choice! I haven't known anything else in my life! Do you have any idea how much I would love to have the choice you have?!"

"Like I said, I have no compassion left," she concluded slipping into the darkness of the alley as Will circled frantically from the sky calling out Layla's name.

AN: I was reading back on my older chapters to find things she would have her flashbacks to, and I starting thinking "Wow this story has really become depressing". I MISS WRITING HAPPY FLUFFYLY GOODNESS!!! Anyhow, please review! PLEASE!!!


	17. My guardian

Emily sobbed into Will's shoulder rocking her back and forth. Erik's muscles were all tense, heart beating at a rate he didn't believe was possible.

"Are…Are you should it was Allie?" Erik asked although sounded more like pleading. Pleading; that somehow there was a hint of doubt, that it may have been somebody else.

"No," Will shook his head. "It was her alright, her and a bunch of other pyros I've never seen before."

"Daddy, how can you fight baddies without mom?" Emily cried. Erik was even to anxious that he couldn't laugh at 'baddies'.

"I'll have to make due," he sighed. "Until the Battle's are taken down, I might be away from home more often."

"NO!! DADDY!!!" Emily screamed. Will winced slightly before rocking her gently again.

"Dad, I could help you," Erik stated quietly.

"The least I want is to have to worry about you too," Will growled.

"I can fly, I can control plants. Who knows maybe I'll get super strength!"

"Erik no," he hissed.

"Come on Dad! I'm not a kid anymore! Besides, I _need_ to fight_ them_."

"Look I know you have a thing about the Battles now, but that doesn't mean…"

"I SAID I NEED TO FIGHT!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the table causing both of them to jump. Will gave him a solemn look.

"Fine….but if I tell you to get out of there, _you will_, without caring what happens to_ me_. _Understand_?"

"Yes, dad," he replied.

"NO ERIK! YOU CAN'T!!" Emily sobbed leaping from Will's lap to cling to Erik's shoulders. "Please no, you're my brother. Please no…." she cried. Erik was shocked; this was the first time his younger sister had ever shown concern for him. He smiled weakly and embraced his sister.

"I'm going to be fine Emily," he cooed. "Dad, can she stay at our grandparent's house?"

"Sure," he nodded just as the ringer went off. Will purely out of habit instantly answered holding it firmly to his ear. "Captain speaking…..Yes….Downtown?...I'll be right there."

"Trouble?" Erik grinned.

"The Animator is causing trouble downtown at a bank vault."

"I'm in," Erik chimed in.

"I would rather you didn't, The Animator is no children's matter."

"I'm no kid," Erik growled.

"Fine, but keep your promise. If I tell you to turn tail, you do it."

"Sure, whatever you say dad."

"I mean it."

"I know come on! We need to get down there!"

"Very well, Emily, call your grandparents. Tell them to come pick you up. Don't answer the door for anybody but them, understand?" She nodded sadly. Erik sprinted out the door, off the ground before it was even fully open. "Take care of yourself Emily," Will reminded her kissing her forehead. He instantly flew after his son, catching up to him within a matter of seconds with the extra experience he had from the years of training.

"So what can this guy do exactly?" Erik asked through the wind whipping through his face.

"He brings inanimate objects to life. Quite useful to be honest, and dangerous."

"Whatever Dad." The sight at the bank was one of utter chaos; citizens were scattered everywhere, cops trying to control the situation unsuccessfully, and an entire part of the bank blown off with bricks walking around. _'Bricks walking around?'_Erik raised an eyebrow. _'This will be interesting to say the least._'

"Thank goodness you're here Captain!" A cop yelled over the roar of turmoil. "We can't take him much longer! We don't even know where he is in the building!"

"That's okay, we'll find him," Will assured flying to the entrance.

"Dad, I think we should split up, we'll find him faster," Erik suggested.

"Or you'll go off and do something stupid!"

"Relax, I can handle myself," he laughed rushing inside.

"ERIK!" Will shouted after him, although Erik was long gone. He darted through all the rumble behind an open vault and through a hallway. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind a wall with a large gaping hole in the center. Without thinking he hurtled through landing on his stomach.

"Very brave boy, or maybe _really_ stupid." Erik looked up and found himself face to face with the Animator. "Surprised?" he laughed. "Your family is falling apart, can't you see that? You mother first, you second, then your father, and last your sister."

"No!" Erik shouted leaping up from the place on the floor he had fallen.

"Give it up boy," he ordered summoning forward a few bricks that began to move towards him. To be honest, it looked like a horror movie come to life. "I have the advantage. Run on back to your father, kid."

"No way," he growled bringing up some vines in through the window. They instantly tangled around his ankles and lifted him off the ground, hanging him upside down. "Who's got the advantage now?"

"You tell me!" he yelled as rocks threw themselves into Erik, throwing him into a wall. The plants released Animator, and executing a perfect back flip, he landed on his feet. Erik groaned, but stood upright and flew up into the air. "You must be kidding me!" he laughed summoning two metal locks that originally from bank vaults, chaining him to the floor. He struggled futilely against the weight at his ankles but it was no use; he certainly didn't have super strength. Another heavy metal slammed into his torso, sending him sprawling on the floor, still attached to the floor. "I gave you an opportunity to run boy, now you must pay," he announced directing the largest of the debris at Erik.

* * *

_At the Battle's Headquarters….._

"Very well done Allie, very well done indeed," Baron purred.

"Thank you Baron," Allie replied bluntly.

"You have managed to even capture the Captain's wife," he indicated to Layla still slung over Tyrone's back. "Let her down," he grinned. The entire family crowded around the woman as Tyrone slid her off his shoulder and onto the floor with a bang. Allie secretly winced at her treatment. Slowly her eyes flew open and she sat straight up.

"Hello my little pretty," Baron snickered tickling the bottom of her chin. Layla grimaced and made a pathetic attempt to bite his finger. "Feisty are we?"

"Whe..Where am I?"

"Welcome my darling to the Battle's HQ, and you happen to be our guest," Baron laughed.

"Guest?!" she screeched. All of the pyros exploded into laughter; that is all except Allie. She just couldn't bring herself to join in when staring at the broken and lost expression Layla wore glancing around quickly. That's when Allie realized who was looking for, _her_. She did everything to duck behind Baron or Tyrone, but Layla saw her anyway. Her expression changed to pure pleading with a hint of betrayal.

"Please Allie…help me," she whispered so only Allie could hear.

"Bet it hurts doesn't it?" Baron smirked reading her expression perfectly. "That you would be turned in by an ex hero, and not just any ex hero, an old friend." The roar of laughter only increased a volume. Layla's eyes brimmed with salty tears, staring only at Allie. "Babhru?"

"Yes?" he replied having arrived with Raisa moments before.

"Sent a message to the Captain, tell him that if he wishes to ever see his wife alive again then he will come and surrender himself. Otherwise we shall deliver her to his doorstep, dead." Babhru grinned and nodded. "And in the meantime, to quicken his pace here, she'll be starving." Fear was the only thing that could describe Layla's expression. "Take her to the dungeons," he dismissively waved her away. Babhru and another one of Allie's cousins rushed her, taking her shoulders, lifting her off the ground.

"ALLIE!!! HELP ME!!!" she pleaded kicking her holders roughly to no avail. Allie had to look away; she couldn't take the look in her eyes any longer. Her screams echoed down the hallways, and even after they died down, still rang in Allie's head. The crowd left the large room, breaking into groups and exiting through different doors. Once she was the only one in the room, Allie sank to her knees and began crying out steam due the tears hitting her hot skin instantly turning to gas form.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. Emotions hit her heart in a frenzy; anger at herself, sadness, regret, and a burning in her heart. Finally she stood up and paced out the back entrance. _'__Possibly a long run__ will clear my head'_, she sighed to herself. Alleyways, signs, and people flew by as she galloped down the streets. Suddenly chaos sounded from the next street over. She peered around the corner to see an interesting sight. Police cars were parked all around a badly damaged. In the next moment the Captain and Erik flew down to the site. She had to stop herself from gasping, _'Erik….you must hate me right now….'_ She sighed, letting the misery have her, letting another stream of quiet tears roll down her cheeks. _'If only you could understand why I had to do this….'_Allie frowned as Erik sprinted inside leaving Will yelling after him. _'What __**are**__ you doing Erik?'_She scampered across the street quickly without being seen and around the back of the ruined bank watching the scene progress through shattered windows. Erik flew through the rooms blindly which troubled her. _'He's restless; or maybe angry. Whatever the reason, he's looking for a fight. His emotions are making him foolish, __which will be difficult to fight with.__ You can only fight your best when your emotions are fueling you, not controlling you. __' _

"Very brave boy, or maybe _really_ stupid." _'No….'_ she gasped. The Animator is nobody to fool with, especially when you're acting out of impulsion. "Give it up boy, I have the advantage. Run on back to your father, kid." _'Please Erik, please go,' _she begged.

"No way, who's got the advantage now?" Allie heard him say. She stared horrified as the fight turned quickly to Animator's favor. Every hit he received seemed to make the knot that tied her heart tighten. _'This is my fault, everything no matter how indirectly it may be; I dragged him into this. Even in my absent, my effect on him, my dark heart changed him.'_

"I gave you an opportunity to run boy, now you must pay," he growled summoning a large boulder of metal preparing to kill Erik. Without even thinking, just out or reflex Allie reacted to protect him.

_**"NO!" **_she roared lifting up her arm and releasing five fire constructed wolves from her palm. The five leaped through the window with a resounding crash. Both men gasped at the sight but instantly realized who was in the packs favor. The alpha of the pack, the largest was the one that Allie placed her mind into to see from. She howled simple orders to the other four; attack from all sides and _kill_. All of them rushed him, clawing and tearing at his flesh with teeth and claws. Animator cried out in pain from the pain and the burning that each bite left in his skin. Erik gazed up in awe, unable to comprehend fully what was happening, and trying to grasp that only a pyro could conjure up animals such as these. Two wolves were biting his legs bringing him to his knees; one was sinking its teeth into his side, and one standing on his hind legs to bite his shoulders and arm. The alpha lunged at his neck bringing him down to the floor on his back. He let out one more tormented cry, and then was silenced.

"Al….Allie?" The alpha turned to stare him in the eyes with her almost black ones. In that instant he knew that there was no doubt it was her. The wolf's eyes held the same passionate emotion Allie's always did that made his heart jump.

"Erik," she replied strolling over to stand not two feet from him. Just the sound of her voice made his head whirl.

"Allie? Why are you doing this? Where is my mom?" he interrogated in a slurred muffled voice trying to make sense of his words. The wolf made no reply and expression showed no change, as if she didn't hear him at all. It silently closed the space between them and laid its head on his chest, licking his wounds. At first, the cuts burned worst as the fiery tongue passed over them, then they slowly began to dull and his muscles relaxed. He felt no need to say anything; not that he could've formed a coherent sentence even if he had the wish to. After what seemed to be the fastest passing time to Erik, the wolf pulled away and the fires that fabricated her fur began to turn to steam. "Allie, please don't leave me, not now….._please_…." The other four disappeared, however the head wolf remained, waiting. "Allie, I'll find you. I'll find you and we can be together again." The beast was shaking its head even before he was finished speaking.

"Don't look for me Erik. It'll only put you in danger, for both of our sakes; keep yourself safe," she ordered.

"Allie….."

"Don't look for me, it'll only bring you pain," she answered, flames dying down.

"NO! Don't go!" he shouted but it was too late. The wolf was gone, and so was Allie racing down the alleyways.

* * *

AN: Still depressing yes….You'll only have to stand this for a few more chapters. Faster you review, faster I update? Savy? 

-Mara


	18. Facing Danger

AN: Sorry this update took so long, I've been swamped with school work. Seriously I have no idea when I'm going to stop saying this, this will be the most depressing chapter you will ever read. NO, nobody dies, unless you count the Animator…..

* * *

Erik gasped still staring at the exact spot where the wolf's feet were planted. The only sign that she had been there at all, was the ash in four places where her paws were.

"ERIK!" Erik turned his torso around to face his father. "What happened here?" he indicated to the chains that had lost the life in them once Animator was down, but still clung to his ankles. In a second, Will was beside him yanking the metal apart like paper. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine dad," Erik emotionlessly replied as the right shackle crumbled into dust.

"I heard you scream, and then somebody yell 'No', wolf noises, and then nothing…."

"I found Animator," Erik grinned.

"Apparently," Will growled glancing at the charred body. "So how'd you beat him? What with being shackled to the floor?"

"Allie saved me…" Will did a double-take.

_"What….?" _

"You heard me, Allie saved me before Animator could kill me."

"Girl dumps you, joins a villain coven, kidnaps your mother, and then _saves you_? Did she say anything?"

"Yes, she said not to look for her…."

"As you won't," Will snarled snapping off the other cuff of metal.

"Yes, I will!"

"WE'RE NOT DISCUSSING THIS ERIK!!!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!!! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK HOME!!!" he yelled taking off through window.

"ERIK!!" Will roared to ignorant ears. He wasn't listening; in fact he was oblivious to the world. _'She still loves me! SHE STILL LOVES ME!!!!'_ he felt like singing, spinning in wild circles in the air. Wind blew around his face, parting his light brown hair around his head. "ERIK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Erik looked down at his father's irritated expression.

"Alright alright calm down! I'll be down in a second," he grinned descending down to only hover two feet off the ground.

"Erik, please I don't want you to get your hopes up. She probably only saved you because of old time's sake. Who knows? Maybe all she wanted was to kill you herself."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Allie would never hurt me," Erik roared.

"She kidnapped your mother Erik," Will reminded him. Erik growled something incoherent unable to come back with a reasonable comeback. His father did have a point; she had become a kidnapper and murderer.

"It doesn't matter, she still can change!"

"She already made a change, what makes you think she would want to change back?" Erik turned to stare off into the distance.

"Allie would, she's not evil. No matter what, she'll always be my Allie."

"How do you know that she hasn't really changed for the worse? That the girl you knew is lost forever?"

"Because….I just know."

"I just don't want you to get hurt the way I did."

"You mean you and Gwen? Come on dad! You didn't know her the way I know Allie!"

"All the same, be careful, and don't get your hopes up. If she said don't look for her, she means it. She obviously wants you to be safe, and if she tells you to stay away; she sees herself as a threat to you."

"You aren't a mind reader! She could be afraid I would be mad."

"Or afraid of her response if you begged her to come back to you."

"Whatever, I'll see you at home. I'm going to go see Warren; maybe he'll know what to do."

"If that's what you see as best," he relined. He took a deep breath, "You really aren't a child anymore."

"No I'm not dad; I can take care of myself." Erik hadn't ever been to Allie's house before. He knew the address from the directory of the school, but other than that, he had no clue. In fact he never even seen her house since her bus stop was before his. He flew high above to the point where the houses were tiny specks below. Apparently she lived downtown and way downtown at that. A gang fight was going on just at that moment with guns and knives involved. All Erik could do, was stare down at the tiny specks in horror. Flying down lower, he could identify the correct street names. At last he firmly planted his feet on the ground in front of a broken down looking house. Windows were broken, the bricks faded and cracked, and parts of the roof fallen in or missing. The yard was a mess; grass growing in random patches of sickly brown or gray, odd ends of trash lying about, and smoke rising from random plots of land scorched probably from a fire. 'Big surprise there,' he grinned at the charred areas of the yard. He stepped cautiously over any spots that looked like if he stepped there it would start a fire or spots that had debris that looked sharp; knocking sharply on the screen door due to the lack of a doorbell.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. A very weary looking Warren appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and an undershirt. "What do_ you_ want?" He growled.

"I wanted to talk to you," Erik confidently replied.

"About what precisely?"

"I think you know good and well," Erik growled. Warren looked slightly a taken back from being confronted like this. Not ordinary person would dare talk to Warren like that, even those who didn't know he could fry them on sight.

"You better come in," he sighed. Erik silently slipped in behind Warren. The living room was just about as much as a mess as the yard, if not worse. The little furniture that they possessed was over turned and charred. That's when it dawned on him that he wouldn't be the only one who would suffer from Allie's betrayal. Allie played almost a sanity and heart keeper for Warren; similar to what Erik did for her. Warren slumped upon the side of an over turned chair, "So what news do you have about my daughter?"

"I just saw her, earlier," Erik replied leaning against the wall preferring to stand than risk one of the chairs.

"Really?" he sounded more amused than concerned.

"Yea, she saved me from Animator, in fact she killed him. Dad is dealing with the Press and the police now."

"Figures, she always tried to have a grip on her emotions and think about things; but like me, she's always going to have that same impulse to act on instinct. Saving you is more instinct to her."

"I…I hadn't thought of it that way before. I thought she still cared about what happened to me…"

"Maybe she does, who knows? You're one of the closest people to her, or possibly were. I'm not sure. She could hate your guts for all I know now."

"You're extremely blunt," Erik commented dryly.

"I don't do the 'tell you what you want to hear'. I tell you exactly what I think. Assuming the best will get you nowhere in life, trust me I would know. The best circumstance has never been true for me…or Allie."

"Is there any chance that we can get Allie back?"

"There's always a chance, but it won't be easy."

"Allie is really stubborn isn't she?"

"Yes, but that's wasn't what a meant."

"What did you mean?" Erik questioned.

"Baron doesn't take traitors well. Anybody they even suspect of treason is killed, whether to stifle an uprising or scare anybody that had the thought of leaving," Warren answered slowly.

"Right, but if we're there to protect her…."

"Do you honestly believe she would _let_ you protect her?"

"No, I don't think so, but she may not have a choice," Erik growled.

"True, but all the same, I wouldn't just assume she wouldn't hurt you just like that."

"ALLIE WOULDN'T….." Erik began before Warren cut him off.

"Look, you may love my daughter and know her well; but I raised her. She is in a way unpredictable; therefore be prepared for the worst."

"What's the worst per say? She'll say no?"

"The worst is she'll kill you."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Warren snarled voice darkening. "You came here to ask for advice from the one someone who knows her better than you; and I gave it. Be cautious if you are planning to ask her to come back. Don't make yourself completely vulnerable."

"How will she trust me then? I have no intentions of asking her from one side of bars."

"You make arresting her seem easy," he snickered.

"I don't think it would; she's one of the most elusive people I know."

"Only if she wants to; like I said before you're predictable Erik. It all depends on how much Baron has gotten to her. Who knows? She could be waiting for you, to spring a trap. Or hoping you won't come at all because she knows how she would react."

"Why are talking in riddles?!" Erik complained. Warren merely smirked in response.

"Be careful, her mind split into parts each with a different intention makes her even more unpredictable than normal. Just pray that her mind isn't one whole part that belongs to Baron."

"Thanks…..I think….."

"No problem kid; I'm obviously just as much a mess without her as you are," he laughed indicating at the charred room. "If anybody can bring her back, you can."

"Thanks," Erik smiled.

"Although, I wouldn't pass it unwise to enlist Tally and Jason; they both love her like a sister."

"I think I'm going alone."

"So be it." Erik nodded and silently slipped out the door with another word as Warren made no motion to stop him. The instant his feet touched the porch he took off towards his house; taking it fairly slowly as he was in no mood to face his father, no help from Warren there. On top of that, on the off chance Allie was on the streets, he wanted to stop her. Of course there was a low chance to begin with, and Erik lost hope quickly flying off higher. Little did he know that in the darkness of an alleyway; the girl he searched for hid, watching him soundlessly.

"Dad?" he cautiously asked pushing the unbolted door open.

"ERIK!!" Will grabbed his son into a bear hug. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!!!!"

"I….went…..to….see….Warren…." he gasped as his lungs were slowly crushed; quite literally.

"Sorry," Will mumbled releasing him. "I just thought you would have gone looking for…."

"No dad, it's late and I'm tired. I'm going on to bed."

"Erm, okay then…." Will helplessly stammered. Erik sighed and hiked upstairs careful not to wake his little sister who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was worried about him; Erik smiled weakly. Times had really changed to his family. Mom and Dad were the closest things to invincible to her, and with what happened to Layla. Erik shuddered; they had received the message just before he and Will went out to find Animator. It was dropped off by a fire bird; all that Erik knew about whose it belonged to was that it wasn't Allie's. Its eyes were dull and cruel, almost mocking. It hurt to see Will's expressions change when he read it; shock to anger to fear to a dead look. Erik read it after him, with a similar exchange of emotions. They both agreed it was best that Emily didn't look at it at all. It would hurt her too much and more than needed.

Erik silently closed the door to his room, gazing into the darkness. The choice had to made now; to wait and watch Allie become a demon or to try to save her risking his own life. He curled into a ball upon his bed; holding his legs to his chest. He stared blankly around his room, his gaze lingering a little on the weight machine. _**'63? Hardly super,'**_her voice sounded in head. '_That's it; I'm going to find her,_' he finally decided grabbing his black fleece jacket and flinging open the window. He pushed off and flew out into the gloom of the darkness. The night time lamps had already begun to glow brightly. As soon as he had flown into the air something occurred to him; he had no clue where to start looking. She could be anywhere either hiding from him or waiting for him to show up. If it was obvious it was probably a trap and if it wasn't, she is hiding. Or maybe the opposite, _'STUPID MIND GAMES!!!' _Suddenly something caught his eye; a brightly shining bird was flying through the air not a mile away. It hadn't seen him. It was descending slowly towards an alleyway on the horizon. Without thinking he dashed in the direction it was flying down; praying it was Allie's bird and not another pyro's. Covering the distance in seconds, he flew down to the spot where he saw it go down and go out. Below there was defiantly a dark figure lined against the obscurity of the alley.

"Allie?" he called into the blackness. "It's me Erik," he announced to the figure with her back to him. "I've come to bring you back home." He gently placed a hand on her hot shoulder. Instantly he recoiled from the heat radiating off her; blowing on his hand gently. Suddenly Allie whirled around and struck out with long tongues of fire; eyes clouded with a wild savage will to kill.

* * *

AN: Told ya it would be sad. Now, press that cute little review button. Come on, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with updates on top? Seriously if you've stayed with this story this long considering this the 18th chapter, I'm guessing you want updates. PLEASE!!! Reviews equals faster updates! 


	19. Monster

AN: Not much to say except from where we left off……oh by the way this probably is the most depressing of all chapters…..but I think from here it'll get happier. I managed a speck of humor though.

* * *

Erik yelped and leaped back as a ring of fire began emitting off Allie's body.

"Allie!? What's wrong!? It's me, Erik!" He shouted helplessly. It scared him that Allie would attack him like this. However self-preservation made the first place fear that if she wanted to kill him, she could. "Allie stop!" She ignored him releasing three wild flaming tigers from her palm. They surrounded the area around him like a triangle; snarling and snapping wildly. He glanced around the scene before him frantically; if he took off flying now she would probably slam him back to earth with a fire whip and if he tried to run a tiger would certainly catch him. Allie must have been the scariest thing he had ever seen; he had to check twice to see what was the tiger and what was a girl. The look in her eyes was so different from anything he had ever seen before; not hatred but just blood thirst. "Allie? What's happened to you?" He gasped.

"Silence prey," she snarled pulling her lips over her perfectly white teeth. "Your time has come." She growled something incomprehensible to the tiger directly in front of her. Whatever it was, it was ordered, it moved forward growling viciously. Each step; right foot…left foot…right again..seemed to stay in tune with Erik's heartbeat. He forgot everything in the tension, and pushed off the ground into the night air. Apparently that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Suddenly a burning sensation crossed with a tight rope tied tightened around his ankle. He cried out in pain as the flame buried itself into his flesh; hurtling him back to earth. The pain in his ankle wasn't quite as the seconds when by. His body and nervous system was shutting down, preventing hurting. In fact he had gone completely numb, nothing mattered anymore. Allie hated him, and wanted to kill him. It was just like his heart had been pried from his chest; much like the time she left him only much _much_ worse.

Just when he believed that he was dead, he crashed down onto the cold concrete. No, being dead wouldn't hurt this much. His knowledge that he was still alive was renewed when a huge paw raked across his chest, leaving a large gash in its wake. A loud groan of pain was emitted him, yet it was the last time he cried out as the other two tigers joined in, in leaving him a bloody mess. It really exactly like they said; your life really does flash before your eyes as you die. Images of Emily, his mother, father, Matt, Emma, growing up, going to Sky high, Allie…then all he could think of was her. Not this distorted demon that was destroying him, but the one that he loved, and loved him in return. The one that smiled, laughed at his stupidity, and showed just with how she looked him how much she loved him; the one who was_ his_ Allie. This girl wasn't her; whose eyes only possessed hate and seemed hopeless. It was hopeless…Erik sighed and let the pain have him; letting go of all hope he had in Allie and will to live slip out of his heart so it wouldn't suffer any longer. It had taken too much pain.

"Allie," he sighed. Allie suddenly stopped her attack to glare at him.

"What?" she hissed.

"My Allie, I miss her," he uttered. She sneered.

"I'm right here idiot, I didn't know your brain was this scrambled," she laughed cruelly.

"No…You're not my Allie. I'm not sure what you are," he stammered. She knelt over him; hands centimeters from his throat.

"Don't make this seem like a surprise, I _told _you not to follow me. If you would've listened to me, then you could've been safe and sound at home."

"I can't live in a world without you Allie."

"Well in a second you're not going to be living at all," she threatened lowering her fingertips closer to his throat smoke rising from each. "So start pleading, or I'll kill you now!"

"I have no reason to plead, I've suffered enough. Maybe after I'm dead, the pain will stop." She gasped, shaking all over.

"Why do you want to die?" she whispered afraid of the answer.

"Because you want me dead, and you hate me."

"I...I…" she stammered just to figure out something intelligent to say in retort but couldn't think straight. Steam began flowing out of her eyes. "You don't want to be in a world without me?"

"No, I love you Allie."

"But it's not like there wasn't a doubt that this would happen. I was always a monster Erik."

"I don't care; as long as you want me. I will always love you. I would become a villain for you."

"_**NO!!!**_" Allie shouted.

"We could be together….but if that's not what you want…."

"No, Erik they would corrupt your heart. You are too good and kind to become a murderer; a murderer like me."

"But Allie…."

"No Erik," she interrupted his plead. "Listen to me; don't _ever _look for me again. Understand me? Leave this place. Return and I shall kill you." He shook his head in denial. She growled, flipping out her phone from her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Erik questioned as Allie completely ignored him.

"Hello?" A female voice replied. Allie absent-mindly tossed the phone over to him. "HELLO?"

"Hello?" Erik responded picking up the phone, flung to land perfectly on his chest.

"Erik?!" It was Tally. "What? Where are you?!"

"I…" he began looking up and finding Allie had disappeared…._again_. "I'm downtown, I'm in trouble can you come down and help me out?"

"Of course Erik, hold on I'll be down as soon as I can," she rushed, the sounds of her thumping down a flight of stairs in the background.

"Thanks, Tall," he murmured laying his head back on the payment.

"Stay on the phone Erik, your voice sounds like your hurt."

"Near death experiences can do that to you," he half laughed half choked.

"WHAT?!!? Okay stay on the phone, DON'T die on me!" she pleaded.

"Alright Tall; I'm so tired…"

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yes, pretty hard. Why?"

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP!!!! Please Erik don't die!"

"Who is that?" Jason asked in the background. Sounds of Tally holding her hand against the phone and a muffled explanation of what was going on were heard in the phone.

"You still there?" Tally asked.

"Yea…….Why is Jason at your house at 2 o'clock in morning?"

"Erm well….ummm……"

"Okay never mind, I don't want to know. I think I would be scared of the answer."

"Hehehe just having some fun…Right Tal?" Jason laughed. _'Great now I hurt like heck AND I'm nauseous,'_ Erik groaned.

"Shut up Jason!" Tally shouted.

"I…I thought you loved me!" Jason whined. Tally groaned and obviously stealing the phone back from him.

"We'll be there soon! Just hold on, I'll trace the signal to where you are," Tally reassured a car engine in the background. "Just hold on Erik, don't fall asleep."

"Okay," he yawned. It seemed like ages before he heard the screech of tires against payment. He could even feel himself losing consciousness; everything becoming fuzzy and dark.

"Jason! Oh gosh, he's barely alive! Can you carry him?" Tally's distance voice rang in Erik's ears.

"Sure," he replied lifting Erik's limp body into his arms. "What do you think happened to him?"

"I think I know," Tally sighed. "Erik? Can you hear me?" she called. All his strength would allow him was to simply nod in response. "It was Allie wasn't it?" He didn't respond, whether from lack of strength or lack to want to admit what truly happened.

"Poor guy," Jason stated. "Think he'll be alright?"

"Depends which sense. If you mean the bruises and cuts, of course in time; but the other wounds….will take longer."

"I see your point," he agreed.

"Come on Erik, let's get you to a hospital."

* * *

At Battle HQ

Allie kicked up a tiny pebble in anger. Anger that she couldn't make up her mind; _'I can't keep doing this to him. He'll commit suicide soon if I keep hurting him.' _Her new, darken numb heart wanted to merely kill him and be rid of the matter. Although the old one just wanted to take him into her arms, kiss him, and prove how much she still loved him. _'Am I trying to convince __him __that I don'__t love him anymore, or am I trying to convince myself?'_ She crossed her arms trying to hold herself together. _'I almost killed him. How could I do that? How could I go that far? If he hadn't said exactly what he said and woke me up, I would've.' _

"Allie."

"What?" she hissed at Baron knowing that deep menacing voice anywhere.

"Ah, irritated today? You're late for dinner."

"Whatever, I'm not hungry."

"Eat, you will be no use to me without nourishment. Understand?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she growled. After the words left her lips, she looked just as surprised at the retort as him. His expression changed to the look a cobra would have before springing. He prepared to strike her, and only was stopped by Allie catching his hand in mid-air.

"Don't ever speak that way to your master," he snarled.

"You're not my master, nobody will ever control me. You said yourself, I'm a wild tiger. Not a wild tiger with one single chain around its neck that you hold." He yanked his fist out of her hand.

"Go eat, that's an order," he hissed stalking out of the room. She smirked at his inability to make her obey, but decided that she actually was somewhat hungry and knew she did need fuel. As Allie walked down the hall, she came upon a sight that greatly unnerved her, especially considering what just happened. Layla laid, knees to her chest, upon a black metal plank held aloft by two chains. Her skin had stretched tightly over her rib cage giving her an extremely starved appearance. Then an idea struck her. She rushed inside the kitchen to see a flustered looking Raisa.

"You're late!" she complained scooting a place with a generous amount of chicken and green beans.

"Thanks!" she weirdly chirped. Raisa raised her eyebrows at her sudden good mood and out of character behavior but said nothing. Luckily, all of the family was in the dining room eating, leaving the pathway to her destination perfectly easy. "Layla?"

"Allie?" she moaned rolling over to look at her closely.

"I brought you something," she motioned to the place. "I'll eat the chicken; you can have the green beans. You're a vegetarian right?" Layla nodded numbly taking the place from Allie through the bars.

"Why are you helping me?" Layla asked as Allie gnawed on a chicken finger. Allie looked away from her, unable to look her in the eyes.

"I almost did something terrible today."

"What happened?" she asked clenching the bars tightly through her hands.

"I almost killed Erik," Allie choked back sobs. "I can't decide, I just can't seem to stop hurting him. One second I save him, then I attack him, I can't stand hurting him like this anymore."

"Then why don't you?"

"What do you recommend I do?"

"Quit this coven and leave."

"Uh huh, easier said than done."

"I know that, but your father did it."

"Whatever, anyway if Erik comes around here, then I'll have to kill him. I just don't want…it to come to that."

"Yes, I can't really sympathize with you because I've never been in this kind of situation. I just know this; what can you live with better? Destroying everything and everyone you used to hold dear to make way for your new life, or risk everything to try to get back your old life?"

"It's too late for me; I've already become a monster."

"It's never too late Allie, you're only a monster if you choose to be one."

"ENOUGH!!" she shouted storming out of the room.


	20. Forgive, Love, and Live

"Wha…? Where am I?" Erik muttered.

"Oh good he's awake!" Tally happily announced. "Hello sleepy head!"

"Where am I?" he questioned rubbing his injured head.

"Hospital dude, you were pretty beat up when we found you," Jason grinned slapping him slightly on the shoulder.

"Where's Allie?"

"How did I know that question would follow quickly after he woke up?" Tally complained.

"Tell me."

"Probably at Battle's HQ, why? You, I repeat, you are not going there," Tally ordered.

"I would like to see you try to stop me!" Erik yelled attempting to sit up, only to be slammed back down by Jason poking him in the chest with one finger. "Dang super strength…"

"You didn't let me finish," Tally smiled. Erik raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"You're not going there…._alone_….." Erik half gaped half smiled in shock.

"You serious?"

"Sure, friends gut it out for friends," Jason snickered.

"Friends sit by your bedside when you're hurt; BEST friends are by your bedside planning your next stupid stunt!" Tally laughed. "We're also not the only idiots in on this."

"Who's else is stupid enough to take on the entire Battle family to get Allie back?"

"That would be us!" Matt laughed as he appeared in the doorway, followed by a slightly irritated looking Emma. "We just couldn't let you do something stupid without us!"

"Yep you're stupid alright," Emma commented dryly. "But, you're my stupid idiots so I have to stay with ya," she added a small smile crossing her lips.

"Have you seen anything Emma?" Erik asked hopefully.

"It keeps changing; Allie keeps changing her mind, therefore my visions."

"Changing her mind about what?" Tally seriously questioned.

"What she would do if she saw Erik again; or if she's just going to rebel against Baron herself. The way my visions are turning, she won't be doing anything spontaneous without being provoked."

"Provoked?"

"Her mind is on the verge of collapsing, she knows this. She'll have to decide soon, or she'll really lose it. You need to provoke the side of her that is good, or at least tries to be good."

"Thanks Em," he smiled weakly. "What's the plan?"

"Well I wanted to just go for the direct assault, forget all stealth," Jason suggested.

"No, element of surprise is all we have on our side. Numbers and strength is not in our favor." Jason looked ready to protest about the strength factor, "In the sense of gun power."

"Right…" Jason sighed.

"So when are we launching this?" Erik asked perplexed.

"Whenever you get your strength back," Tally replied quietly.

"Then let's go!" he ordered leaping up from the bed like there was nothing at all wrong and that he hadn't nearly been murdered.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" All four shouted in unison.

"I thought we already covered the topic of the level of my sanity and IQ," he chuckled shrugging into his jacket.

"No Erik! You can't you're too weak!" Tally and Emma babbled running up on both sides of him, tugging his shoulders back to the hospital bed.

"Jason! Matt! Would honestly sit here and do nothing if it was Tally and Emma in danger?" he shouted struggling against the two girl's firm grip.

"Tally wait," Jason ordered. She turned, staring at him like he was a mad man. "He's right; if it were you in a villain coven, I wouldn't want to stay here."

"You're not seriously going along with this?!" she shrieked.

"I'm with Jason on this one," Matt sighed. Emma stared at him in shock.

"You're joking?!" she yelled.

"Nope," the two boys replied in unison.

"So what'll be ladies? Go with me and your boyfriends, or sit here anxiously trying to figure out if we're all alive?"

"You're not playing fair," Tally growled releasing his shirt.

"Who said I did? Besides I have to, to get you guys to let me out of here within the next month."

"Fine, but if you get yourself killed…" Emma snarled.

"I know, no guilt goes your way. Got it; come on we need to go now!" Then plan was to sent Matt and Emma in as decoys. Then when they were surrounded; Tally and Jason would attack taking them by surprise. Last when everyone else was busy taking care of them; Erik would try to win Allie over. It was a risky plan, such as if any of decoys or fighters were killed in the process or if Allie refused to stop fighting; but none of them cared. Erik, Jason, and Tally were all willing to risk everything just to get their friend or in Erik's case lover back in one last attempt. Matt and Emma were more in there just because Erik was, but beggars couldn't be choosers. They found the base through Emma who watched one of the Battles run home after a battle with a small dark box, who in reality was Raisa.

"Okay, Emma, Matt, you have to stall them killing you until we give the signal," Tally instructed.

"_Stall_ them _killing us_?" Matt squeaked.

"Oh stop complaining, as soon as I make the signal, their attention will be on me and J. You'll be free to turn tail and run for it."

"NO WAY!!" Emma bellowed. "I'm not a coward."

"No offense but your power wouldn't be useful in hand to hand combat; but wait, you would be good for something. Find Layla, try to free her and if you can't, don't let them move her at all costs. If anything we need to get her out of here."

"Thanks guys….for everything," Erik smiled.

"No problem," Jason slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea, we'd do anything for you or Al," Tally grinned.

"It's the whole reason we're here," Emma laughed sheepishly.

"Okay, you're up Emma, Matt," Tally announced touching the ground below her feet, raising the earth around Jason and herself up in the air. Erik merely thrust against the ground before launching himself to the same level of acceleration that the two were rising at. "Erik, we'll hide up in the rafters and bust through the windows. I would recommend you not make such a public appearance," she yelled over the window, golden hair flowing in every direction.

"Okay, just be careful, I'll find a way in without causing too much trouble."

"If Jason and I do our jobs right, you won't have to worry that much."

"Thanks guys!" he replied flying up to the top of the roof as Jason and Tally took positions on window panes.

Below on the ground, "You ready to go Emma?" Matt asked apprehensively.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she grumbled. Together they pushed the doors forward, revealing a large arena where two pyros were dueling; one obviously having the advance over the other with sheer power.

"Evening Ladies and Gents!" Matt announced nervously. The group around the arena gaped in surprise. This was obviously not something that happened everyday; for one people couldn't usually find their base to begin with, and two people don't generally waltz right in. Babhru, one of the fighters in the ring was the first to recover.

"Well guys, looks like we got a couple of mice here!" he laughed powering up on his arms in fire. Pyros cracked their fingers approaching the two cowering figures. The only thing that kept their hopes up was the windows on either side of the room, darken with a figure; their heroes. Now if only their heroes would get a move on and start saving them. Although in reality, they were all doomed if Erik couldn't get Allie on their team. Even then, with Allie; the mission could _easily_ end badly. "So? What cha' planning to do?" Babhru smirked standing not two away from Matt who was standing between him and Emma. Even if he didn't have the most awesome powers, he would make himself a hero somehow despite the fact it could cost him is life.

"Well you see we were just passing by, and we wanted to see how the villains hang in their free time! Come to find out you all have no lives!" Matt courageously insulted him attempting to hide the shaking he felt in his knees from utter fear.

"Oh yea? Well we have even more fun when we're executing someone!" he growled.

"You couldn't hurt a fly!" Matt laughed. Babhru raised an eyebrow, in amusement.

"I like a wild prey, so who's first? You or your girlfriend?" Matt was momentarily about to break before he stole a glance at the window. A shattering of glass filled the room with noise. The gazes of all of the warriors landed upon Tally and Jason; both crouched into a ready position.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tally laughed obviously far more confident than the quailing couple. "Just thought we would stop by and bother our favorite group of villains."

Babhru growled, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that!" The plan was working like a charm; all of the pyros turned from Emma and Matt to face either Tally or Jason. Then all chaos broke out. Fire volleys flew everywhere, bouncing off walls and smoldering everything in their paths. Boulders crashed into walls and humans, intercepting fireballs. Tally stood upon a floating rock, doing everything possible not to be burned, and weaving between attacks. Jason had taken to using the five feet deep concrete floor, split into pieces as projectiles. Of course the younger and less experienced pyros that he could get his hands around worked just as well when flung at more hazardous warriors. "YOU IDIOTS!!" Babhru bellowed at the others just as the pyro beside him was flung into the wall by a large rock.

"I don't believe it….they're actually winning!" Emma excitedly whispered. Matt nodded in agreement numbly. "Maybe we don't need Erik's help after all…."

"Enough of this nonsense!" All violence halted to see Baron Battle standing at the head of the room, looking somewhat agitated. "I've had enough of this; I shall finish these introducers myself!" Erik stood hidden behind a wall leading off to the hallway. He knew that this was his time to take over, hopefully handing the job of Baron Battle over to Allie; but he wasn't even sure how to get out of there without being seen and on top of that he couldn't see her anyway. Tally and Jason stared for the first time that day with utter fear. Even the two of them would be deterred by Baron Battle. Erik gawked at his impressive yet terrifying expression. It was almost like a lure to his prey, although your instincts begged you to bolt for it. "Come strangers, face me. Prove to the world that you battled Baron Battle."

"Tell who? We'd be dead!" Tally hissed from her perch on a large stone. "You can't fool us!"

"Perhaps then a little revenge? Tiger come," he ordered. Allie somehow appeared from the shadows; looking extremely distraught and not completely focused. "Finish them."

"Very well," she growled, venom dripping from her tone. The air filled with tension rolling off of Allie. Erik watched her intently, especially her eyes. Her eyes really were the portals to her soul for anybody who paid enough attention, or weren't fried. Her near black irises on the surface; annoyed and infuriated; which at first scared Erik. _'Maybe this really was a bad idea,' _he bit his lip as he noticed the look in Allie's eyes change to complete hatred. However when he looked deeper, it was rebellion that shone in her eyes. He realized the hatred wasn't being channeled at Tally and Jason; but Baron.

"Allie! Snap out of it! You don't belong here!" Tally yelled. "You belong with us! As a hero!" Allie grimaced; it was obvious the words had struck a blow.

"Don't listen to her Al!" Raisa shrieked. "We're your friends now!"

"Come on; they're weaklings! Do you really want to be on their side?" Babhru scoffed.

"ALLIE!! You're our friend! We don't want to be your enemy!" Jason yelled. Allie cast fleeting glances around; the entire room seemed to be screaming at her; and to be honest that wasn't an exaggeration.

"Tiger! You belong to us! Stop deluding yourself with these pathetic children. You don't belong with them tiger!" Baron boomed. Allie growled a low deep rumble in her throat.

"I belong to nobody," she snarled. That's when Erik decided to make his move; he didn't look at anybody in the room except for_ her_. Allie's eyes fixed upon his perfectly as he approached her from his hiding spot, to them nobody else existed and the yells and the threats were no more than whispers in the distance.

"Allie…" he whispered cupping her face with his hand. Without another thought, Allie grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. From that point on, not only did the other humans in the room not exist, but the world didn't. The other was their world. Apparently his fantasies hadn't done her justice. It was nothing like Erik had ever felt before; a contrast of begging for forgiveness and complete love all the while nearly sweating from having the scorching hot beauty. He slipped his arms around her waist, as her long fingers fisted into his hair. The screams stopped short, realizing exactly what was happening.

"NO!" Baron bellowed beholding the sight of his protégé in the arms of a hero. "Tiger! You shall suffer, for your choice not to kill him!" Allie rather reluctantly broke their kiss not letting go of his neck.

"Forget it Battle, I'm not your pet anymore! I'll have my freedom from this place if it costs me my life!"

"Think about this tiger," he hissed.

"I already have, it's the thing that haunted me for my entire time here. I'm betraying not only my love and my friends; but myself. I have a demon inside of me, but I have an even stronger will to not let it take over me!"

"You have decided your fate; you are weaker than I thought."

"Does it take more strength to do what you want over what is right? To change your life over remaining unhappy forever? Tell me, who is weaker me or you?"

"You think your morals will make you stronger than me?"

"No, but my will to kill you will." Baron roared throwing back his arms and throwing a large fireball at the pair. Allie swiftly threw Erik to the side, barely dodging out of the way in time to save herself. Fury built up inside of Baron, turning his skin a bright red from the heat pulsing through his veins. "Come now Baron, I'm right here." His self-control vanished into oblivion and he launched himself at his granddaughter. She took advantage of his act of impulse by easily side-stepping the attack and lashing out a long stream of flame from her palms. Baron cried out in agony from the blow falling to his knees. Several pyros including Babhru were instantly by his side preparing to attack Allie.

"NO! BACK OFF!! SHE'S MINE TO FINISH!!!" he roared, standing in a somewhat crouched position. She sneered in response.

"Yes, die honorably, in battle one versus one," she purred. He snarled, baring his teeth at her resembling a bear in many senses; his expression, his stance, and his wild ferocious look. The young tiger versus the experienced grizzly bear; youth battled against practice. Baron kept his position near the center of the ring that the villains and heroes formed around them; managing to protect himself better. Allie was usually a blur of movement; using her speed and long legs to her advantage. Whenever he attacked, she was already two to three yards away. Baron growled and pounded the ground beneath his feet with a resounding crash. Cracks appeared underneath Allie's feet, spitting tongues of fire and steam randomly. The flames licked her skin cruelly, causing her to stagger to her knees.

"Giving up already?" he sneered. She glared up at him as fire encircled her; similar to how a tornado's winds would fly. Baron stared in disbelief, _'She must really be angry to pull off a fire move like that.'_ Her feet lifted off the ground just from the strength of the tornado making the only way to see where she was located was a slight shadow through the deep reds and oranges. The crowd of fire elementals fled to corners and safer places to watch the fight. Tally lifted Jason, Matt, and Emma off the ground for refuge from the flames on the ground. Baron stared helplessly at the tornado as he attempted to deflect the rocks and fire thrown at him. Suddenly the tornado began to change from a spiral into a distinct shape; a long body with large magnificent wings and sharp teeth all bursting with extra life given to it by the burning flames; a dragon. Allie's feet settled back down on the ground ordering the dragon to attack her opponent. Baron repeated the motion by creating a dragon of his own; however his differed in that it was more Chinese styled and far less majestic, only possessing ruthless strength. Both took flight, and flew at each other with a ferocity that couldn't be described. Wings clashed, fire was spit, skin bitten, sides torn, tails whipped, and every other form of battle rang out with cries of pain from the owner of the dragon being beaten. Both opposing beasts separated for one last charge. Erik flew up higher to see the action better, and pray for the best come out. When they collided, it made nuclear bombs look like homemade fireworks.

"ALLIE!!" Erik screamed over the roar of the explosion. Light and sound mingled together, before the sight was clear again. Neither of them were still standing; Baron on his knees and Allie kneeling on all fours although she was the first to rise. She obviously hurt her right leg, probably when her dragon was bitten, because she was limping badly. Baron continued to breathe heavily, as she drew near. She snarled briefly and pressed her fingers around his throat. He uttered one last muffled cry then fell to the floor. Nobody spoke for what seemed an eternity. Allie staggered away from the limp body of her grandfather helplessly.

"YOU LITTLE!!" Babhru cried rushing towards her. She cast a wary glance in his direction knowing if he wanted a fight, she wouldn't be able to last long.

"No Babhru." Tyrone stepped between the two protectively. Allie smiled weakly.

"Thank you Ty," she breathed. He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good luck Al," he whispered in her ear. She abruptly felt her legs giving out beneath her and falling into Tyrone's arms. He smiled, picking her up and handing her to someone else. She looked up briefly. Erik's smile was like seeing the sun or the moon for the very first time.

"Amazing," he murmured in her ear before claiming her lips for his. Even when she had to break free for air; he continued trailing along her neck and jaw line causing her, much to her shame to whimper. "Still as amazing as you always were."

"Erik…can you forgive me? I'm so sorry," she pleaded leading into his chest.

"There's nothing to forgive Allie," he replied through kissing her lower jaw. "I love you Allie."

"I love you Erik……."

* * *

AN: Now do you see why it took so long? Sorry if the battle scenes were really bad, but that's not my specialty. Anyhow it's not really sad anymore! YAY!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I'm writing an epilogue soon and I need to ask a favor. In your reviews, tell me what song you think describes Allie, Erik, Tally, Jason, Emma, or Matt. Yes there will be karaoke if that answers your question. 


	21. Wedding dress

AN: Yea so if you want an over view of the chapter I can describe it in three words: fluffy fluffy fluff. Hehehe, okay so I kinda did steal a little from New moon when Edward comes back…

"My goodness! I should reserve a hospital bed and chair for you two! You're a mess!" Nurse Spex complained rather loudly. Erik just grinned; she did have a bit of a point. Although at the moment he didn't really care. All that mattered was that his love and he was alive and together again. Baron was killed and the Battle family lying low after being almost over thrown by six teenagers now in the power of Tyrone. Erik smiled as he lightly caressed her cheek. Nothing would threaten them now, and they could just be normal teenagers. Okay, so as normal as a flying-plant controlling boy and flame throwing-freezing girl could be.

"You've got it bad." Erik whirled around to see Warren's figure silhouetted in the frame of the door. "Not that many boyfriends would go as far to challenge an entire family of fire elementals to bring back a girl that supposedly hated you."

"Maybe so, but not many girls are like Allie," Erik shot back.

"Yea, most girls don't try to kill their boyfriends," a half strained voice mumbled.

"ALLIE?!" Erik yelped. Allie's eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to grin.

"Hey Erik…" she breathed deeply. He smiled, tracing the features of her face; the hollows under her eyes, her nose, her lips, and neck. A soft vibration resounded in her throat in pleasure.

"Are you purring?" he chuckled. She only nodded helplessly. "You really are a tiger."

"I really missed you," she whispered through his forefinger stroking her warm lips. He beamed trailing down her neck only a little above her collar bone; her_ father_ was in the room after all.

"Can I steal my daughter from you for a moment?" Warren snickered.

"Dad," she moaned grinning weakly. He beamed and knelt down beside her, holding her outstretched hand between his two much larger in comparison, ones.

"I thought I lost you forever," he sighed. Suddenly his eyes tightened, "Don't.Ever.Do.That.To.Me.AGANI!!!"

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry Dad." He deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Sorry about all of this. I know that you have a thing against the Battles, and for me too…." she trailed off.

"After what you did to Baron, how could I possibly be mad? My little girl took down one of the biggest super villains of all time!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's how most fathers would react…"

"Am I like most fathers?"

"Nope…."

"So…I'm guessing you want me out of here so you can be with your little boy?" Warren half-heartedly laughed.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind…." She smirked. Warren shook his head lightly before kissing her forehead and exiting the room. She transferred her attention from her father back to Erik, smiling serenely. "First time in a while I can just relax."

"I would guess so," Erik laughed. Allie snickered, and scooted over to the over side of the bed, patting the empty space for him to lie down beside her. He complied eagerly, feeling the need to be as close as possible to her. "Saying that I missed you would be a bit of an understatement."

"When I saw you with Kaitlin, I thought," she sighed.

"NO! I wasn't, I didn't mean…" he frantically mumbled. "I guess I was trying to prove something, like I was completely unfazed or something. I never would have, I mean she…"

"Erik?"

"Yea?"

"Shut the heck up," she ordered, pulling him onto his side, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. At first he was frozen, unable to react, only to feel and to get a grasp of what was happening. This was _his_ Allie, in his arms again. On top of that she wasn't trying to kill him; always a good plus. With Baron dead, they were free to be together again, without a care in the world; or at least as carefree you can be when you're in high school. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing small circles on her back. His hands slowly snaked up the back of her shirt causing her to moan. Her skin was so hot, similar to a piece of metal that's been heated by a fire; although that's just what made Erik want her more and more. He slowly trailed small kisses down her neck. Only when he went lower than her collarbone did she let out a tiny whimper. He nearly burst out laughing at the look of helplessness on her face. Allie Peace; can handle mass-murderers but not Erik Stronghold. He smirked, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"You never stopped loving me did you?"

"No, you know how I feel. I always did. I lied to protect you."

"Why? What would happen if you hadn't left me?"

"The Battles would've killed you. It was either kill myself from the inside out or watch them kill you."

"I wish you had told me."

"You wouldn't have let go if you knew that, that was the only reason I had to leave; although the pursuit to keep you and my friends away from my family failed anyways."

"No I wouldn't have," he grinned. "It doesn't matter now though."

"That is if I don't go to jail. I stole, murdered, and was in an alliance with Baron Battle."

"That alliance kind of died when you killed him."

"The law says otherwise Erik," she sighed.

"Don't ruin the moment, not now," he ordered pulling her face back to his, claiming her for his. "I won't lose you….not again…" he murmured against her neck, massaging her sides.

"Somehow I don't think this is the time or place for that," she snickered.

"Why?" he moaned, kneading up her body.

"Hospital bed? Not precisely where I imagined my first time, Erik."

"Ugghhhh….." he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I _did_ imagine it with you," she reassured. His expression became a lopsided grin. "I just would prefer it in a more….romantic location, and hospital isn't really what I consider romantic."

"Half of the cheesy romance soap operas end in a hospital," he countered.

"Yes, when one of them is about to DIE! Please don't tell me you think I'm about to die."

"Fine you win," Erik growled. Allie smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, lingering a moment before pulling back.

"Thank you Erik," she sighed.

"I love you Allie."

"I love you too."

"ALLIE!!!" Both spun around just in time to see Tally leap on Allie's side of the bed, shoving her fingers in her face. A beautiful silver band, with two diamonds surrounding a much larger one was situated on her ring finger. Allie's jaw fell open.

"Jason proposed?!" she shrieked.

"YES!!!" Tally squealed. "He figured that since we had been through a near death experience together, we can make it through anything!"

"Married at fifteen, a freshman!" Allie laughed. "Are you nuts?"

"Probably! But I frankly don't care!"

"Oh well, I suppose you're a lucky girl," Allie snickered.

"Yep, and I'm a lucky boy to have this lady on my arm," Jason chuckled coming in and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "An exceptionally lucky boy."

"He asked me after we came to hospital; turns out there was a jewelry store down the street," Tally laughed. "Come on Allie! You're going to help me pick out a wedding dress!"

"Huh? What happened to 'poor _HURT_ Allie'?" she complained.

"Oh you're fine," Tally ignored her hauling her off the bed, and unsuccessfully onto her feet.

"OH the pain!" Allie fake moaned letting herself sag to the floor like a burlap sack.

"Come on, we all know you're faking."

"I just fought a capital villain, don't I deserve a little of time to rest?"

"You were just fine when it was just you and Erik! Besides I know you well enough that you're made out of steel, you're FINE!!" Tally announced hoisting Allie up by her shoulders and hauling her out the door.

"Poor Allie," Jason snickered. "I'm sorry I sentenced her to that."

"Yea, I feel sorry for her. Girl can't seem to get a break; high school, villains, random underage girls forcing her to give her opinions on wedding dresses," Erik laughed. Jason exhaled, and placed his arms over his head.

"So…when you goin' ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"You know what I mean; when I you going to propose to Allie?"

"Come on we're fifteen!"

"So are we! If you can tell anybody about asking her, I think me and Tally could sympathize with you the best."

"That's true," Erik mused.

"So, you never thought about marrying her?"

"I wouldn't say that…" he grinned sheepishly. "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

"Alright."

"You two were playing cupid with us since the start!"

"Why yes we were! Any other questions?"

"You and Tally cornered both of us after Math class didn't you!"

"Of course, you two were completely oblivious! We couldn't just sit back and wait could we?" Jason laughed.

"Weirdly, I'm glad you two interfered."

"I'm glad; so you still going to homecoming?"

"I guess, why not?" Erik shrugged.

"Allie will probably be there; that is if Tally doesn't kill her first."

"Yea, I guess neither of us have any control of our girlfriends do we?"

"I think they more have leashes around us!" Jason cracked up.

* * *

"Beautiful….okay, can I go now?" Allie complained slumped over in her chair as Tally spun in perfect circle blowing her skirt up. Tally glared daggers at her.

"Allie you're not even trying! And to think that I'm making you my bride's maid!" Emma giggled holding two other dresses over her left arm. Apparently she was enjoying this far more than Allie was.

"I think you look great Tal!" Emma cooed. Tally grinned twirling around in a half spin, while Allie rolled her eyes.

"No, that skirt looks like a lamp shade. It doesn't do you any favors Rocky." Tally scowled and stuck out her tongue. Allie shrugged, "You asked for my opinion. Not my fault you ended up with the hardest critic you could've possibly gotten."

"FINE! Then you go pick out a dress!" Tally threw her arms up in the air.

"I'm handicapped remember?"

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll get it," Emma offered as Tally stomped off into the dressing room. Allie nodded slowly before pointing instantly at a dress a few feet away. It was snow white, layered below the waist into ruffles, and a strapless simple top. Next she pointed effortlessly without moving anything except her eyes and arm, at a thick plum colored sash and a similar colored velvet rose. She wordlessly collected the items and passed them inside the stall.

"Wow, this is pretty…" Tally cooed from inside.

"Come on girl let's see it!" Emma whined, pouting. She danced out happily; her curly golden hair bouncing up and down wildly and contrasting perfectly to the layers in the dress.

"IT'S AMAZING!!!" Emma shrieked bounding up and inspecting the dress further. Allie merely grinned.

"You like Allie?"

"Yeah, it's pretty on you."

"So, after this we're going to help you get ready for Homecoming!" Tally announced. Allie's jaw slacked, _'Aren't they done torturing me? I can finally be with Erik again and then I'm brutally dragged away again.'_

"Come on, you wanna impress Erik don't cha'?" Emma taunted. Allie rolled her eyes.

"At least he doesn't put me through this! He deals with me faults and all."

"So? You still want to impress him don't you?" Tally laughed.

Allie glowered, "Fine…but if you two get out of hand, you're going to wish that all you had was third degree burns."

"YAY!" Emma cheered. Her face suddenly became completely blank.

"Uh, Em? You okay?" Tally asked waving her hands in front of her face.

She shook herself, "I knew it! I knew it! HAHAHA!!!"

"Okay, its official, Emma has gone completely and utterly nuts," Allie commented dryly.

"No I just saw something about Homecoming…about you and Erik…"

"Spill girl!" Tally ordered excitedly. Even Allie looked interested; instead of slumped over, her back was completely straight and her bright black eyes were focused on her.

"I'm not telling you!" she laughed. "You'll find out soon enough, but in the meantime…you need to get ready!"

"Whatever I already have a dress, so there's no need to buy me one."

"Let's go to my house, I have all the stuff we need there," Tally said racing back into the changing stall to put back on her regular clothes. "But first we need to pay for this."

AN: Okay, so this isn't the epilogue. I originally was going to make it only one chapter but I decided why try to cram it all? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I've been spiraling into writer's depression from lack of commentary. Like I said before, faster you review, faster I get the last chapter out. Just as a heads up, if you guys want a sequel, I want 100 reviews, with at least 3 asking for a sequel.


	22. Forever

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Allie shrieked from her chair, directly in front of a brightly lit mirror. What made this chair 'special', it has several heat resistant restraints coincidentally attached.

"Oh just hold still, and this will be a lot painless," Tally ordered releasing a lock of jet black hair out of the curling iron. "Geez, when was the last time you brushed your hair?! This is terrible!"

"I just got out of the hospital, what do you expect? Me looking like a beauty queen?"

"Well you'll look like one after we're done with you!" Emma announced pulling out boxes of makeup. "What color is your dress?" she questioned running her fingers over some eye-shadow.

"Black," she muttered.

"Figures," Emma sighed.

"And red and blue."

"Oh, what does it look like?"

"Black, spaghetti straps, red and blue dragons entwining, _**I**_ like it."

"Doesn't sound that bad to me, what about you Em?" Tally added.

"Sounds pretty, how much did it cost?"

"Ugghh…does it matter?" Allie complained.

"OF COURSE!!" Both responded so loudly, both of her hands flew to her ears.

"I didn't buy it…."

"YOU STOLE IT?!" Tally yelped, irritated.

"No! I inherited it, when my mother died. It was her senior homecoming dress. She had designed it herself; the blue dragon representing ice, her power and the red dragon representing fire, dad's power. It seemed right that I would wear it since I have both."

"Aww that's so sweet," Tally cooed. "I wish my parents were that symbolic."

"Yea well anyway, what are you going to do to me?"

"Curl your hair; paint your nails, makeup…things that'll impress Erik…"

"Uh huh, are you going to use that on me every time you want to play Barbie doll with me?"

"Pretty much," they both agreed. Allie sighed but didn't complain anymore, it would obviously be pointless the way that they listened to her.

"Allie honey!" Mrs. Haff called upstairs.

"Yes?"

"That was your father; he just dropped off your dress!"

"Joy…." Allie moaned as Tally ran to collect it. Seconds later, she was promptly shoved into the bathroom with the outfit. "Guys, come on."

"Hurry up Allie!" Emma ordered. She groaned inwardly before discarding her jeans and shirt on the floor, and pulling it over her head. That's when she remembered how much this dress showed. A long cut from her waist down, a_** low**_ V cut, and hardly a back to speak of. "What's taking so long?!"

"Uggh…" she moaned. It was annoying enough to have any boys looking at her and displaying the little fantasies going on in their heads; but _this_…

"Allison Marie Peace, if you don't get your butt out this minute I'll break down the door! Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"Yes it can," Allie muttered.

"We won't laugh!" Emma shouted, _already_ beginning to crack up.

"Fine, just for the sake of you not breaking down _your _door," she grumbled cracking open the door. Both stared momentarily at how un-Allie-like this was, before squealing loudly. "What do you think?" she sheepishly asked.

"It looks amazing on you! You'll have the entire male population at your feet," Emma giggled.

"I don't need the entire male population at my feet," Allie hissed.

"Riiggghhhttt….You only want one male at your feet," Tally snickered.

"Are you ever going to ever shut up about that?" Allie took in Tally's expression change from a grin to a full on smirk. "Apparently not."

"Nope, now sit still," she ordered shoving her back into a chair.

_"Great….."

* * *

_

"Wow this is amazing! I never knew that the committee when this far for homecoming!" Matt grinned leaning against a table with his right hand, a cup of punch in his left hand. He wore a simple blue tux with a blue tie.

"Well homecoming is just big here I suppose, ever since the whole 'baby' incident," Erik shrugged.

"Yea I'll say; where are the ladies? I'm getting lonely without my little Tally…" Jason whined.

"You would," Erik laughed. "So you guys planning on a blowout wedding?"

"Nah, we don't need the whole student body there. That's like begging for a never-ending parade of stupid."

"True," Erik nodded. "I really wonder where they are?"

"Tally and Emma probably killed Allie and are looking for a place to hide the body," Jason joked flicking the collar of his black tux.

"Uh huh," Erik rolled his eyes. "Find me someone who can kill Allie, and I'll pay you ten thousand dollars."

"He has a point," Matt grinned. "But Tally is about as tough."

"To sum up this conversion; don't mess with girls with superpowers. You stay a lot safer," Erik smiled.

"You got that right boys." All three of them whipped around. "_Hhhheeeeyyyy_…." Tally smirked at Jason's expression evilly. Her dress flattered every curve and shape of her body well; strapless, blue, jeweled, and layered at the bottom. Her hair was done up in a ballerina bun and out of her crystal blue eyes emphasized by sky blue eye shadow. Emma bounded behind her happily in a long yellow dress with a shallow V cut with her long black hair in curls and toppling down her shoulders.

"Hi guys!" She chirped, beaming wildly. Matt and Jason looked like little kids at a large toy store. Erik peered over their shoulders in an attempt to spot his girl. Allie was lingering in the doorway trying to look as small as possible. It wasn't working out well as she was way over six feet tall. Erik smirked and weaved through the dancing crowd towards his princess…erm…more like the dragon than the princess but who cares? Nobody said the prince had to fall in love with the princess did they? The dragon was just as good…actually _better_.

"Allie…" he murmured approaching her.

"Hi Erik," she smiled crossing her arms across her chest. At first he was confused; she usually only did that when she wanted to shut someone out, and she was smiling. Then it dawned on him how she never had worn anything halfway revealing in her life. He snickered before wrapping his hands around her wrists and gently pulling them down.

"You're beautiful Allie; don't be afraid to show it."

"Sure," she fumed.

"Trust me; I'll be fighting off several boys before the night is over."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"So, is this Tally's and Emma's handy work?" he indicated to her navy eye shadow. She nodded, jiggling the long dangly silver earrings. Her hair was also in curls like Emma's, but instead down she had it piled on top of her head. "They did a good job. But then again you're always beautiful."

"You're hopeless," she smirked folding her arms across her chest again.

"Maybe so, but you're stuck with me," he laughed. "Come on, dance with me! It'll be fun!"

"Wait, Erik!" she yelped as he dragged her to the dance floor. A slightly techno beat began playing before the lyrics came on. Looks of recognition swept over the faces as the chorus came on. Allie grinned beginning to relax, joining right in the dance. Despite her hesitance earlier, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Told you it would be fun," he whispered between a versus.

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out at him before beaming. Before she could protest, he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Couldn't resist," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing; truth be known she was hoping that he would. After the song ended, the DJ started speaking into the mike.

"Yo, you all having a good time?" The response was a loud cheer from the highschoolers. "Good, good, but now you kids have time to sing. Karaoke open to anyone who wants it!" Of course, it was Tally who was up first and bounded up to the stage. A loud furious beat began playing, as Tally swayed her hips perfectly to match it.

"Everybody look at me, meI walk in the door you start screamingCome on everybody whatchu here forMove your body around like a nymphoEverybody get your necks to crack aroundAll you crazy people come on jump aroundI want to see you all on your knees, kneesyou either want to be with me or be meChorus-Maneater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsmake you fall, fall in loveShe's a maneater,make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsWish you never ever met her at allVerse 2-And when she walks, she walks with passionwhen she talks, she talks like she can handle itwhen she asks for something, boy she means iteven if you never ever seen iteverybody get your necks to crack aroundall you crazy people come on jump aroundyou're doing anything to keep her by your sidebecause she said she'll love you, love you long timeChorus-Maneater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsmake you fall, fall in loveShe's a maneater,make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsWish you never ever met her at all[ChantsChorus-Maneater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsmake you fall, fall in loveShe's a maneater,make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all of her loveShe's a maneatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsWish you never ever met her at allOutro-never ever met her at allyou wish you never ever met her at allyou wish you never ever met her at allyou wish you never ever met her at allyou wish you never ever met her at allyou wish you never ever met her at all"

The crowd roared, clapping deafening, her voice was incredibly beautiful; although Tally didn't exit. In fact Jason ran up after her, and another heavy beat began.

"Yeah, yeahYeah, yeahRemember the time babyYeah, yeahVerse 1 Jason I ain't got no moneyI ain't got no car to take you on a dateI can't even buy you flowersBut together we could be the perfect soulmatesTalk to me girl Bridge Tally Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for meIf we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's freeWe can work without the perks just you and meThug it out til we get it right Chorus Jason, Tally(Keri)Baby if you strip, you can get a tip'Cause I like you just the way you are(Timbaland)I'm about to strip and I'm well equippedCan you handle me the way I are?(Keri)I don't need the G's or the car keysBoy I like you just the way you are(Keri & Timbaland)Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip'Cause I like, I like, I like…. Verse 2 JasonI ain't got no VISA I ain't got no Red American ExpressWe can't go nowhere exoticIt don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you bestTalk to me girl Bridge Repeat TallyOh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for meIf we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's freeWe can work without the perks just you and meThug it out til we get it right Chorus Tally, Jason(Keri)Baby if you strip, you can get a tip'Cause I like you just the way you are[The Way I Are lyrics on about to strip and I'm well equippedCan you handle me the way I are?(Tally)I don't need the G's or the car keysBoy I like you just the way you are(Tally, Jason)Let me see you strip, you can get a tip'Cause I like you just the way you are"(Erik)"Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house,I rent a room in a houseListen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat,But I can float your boatSo listen, baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.EYou gon' want some mo'So listen, baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there,Want you there, yeah.yeah my money and me loof like feel me them,and it's realy not quite louis allason,Your body ain't Pamela Anderson,Its a struggle just to get you in the caravan,But listen baby girl,Before I let you lose a pound I'll buy a bigger car,So listen baby girl,I love you just the way you are, the way you are Tallyoh, baby, it's alright now, u aint gotta flaunt for meif we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free we can work without the perks just u and methug it out til we get it right Chorus (repeat) Tally, Jason(Tally)Baby if u strip, you can get a tip'cause I like you just the way you are(Jason)I'm about to strip and I'm well equippedCan u handle me the way im are?(Tally)I don't need the G's or the car keysBoy I like you just the way you are(Tally, Jason)Let me see you strip, you can get a tip'Cause i like you just the way you are(repeat chorus)(cause i Like, like, like...)

Jason grinned as Tally pecked him on the cheek, and leaving the stage so he could sing a song on his own. A guitar solo began to pick up tempo, along with a heavy base.

Risin upback on the streetdid my time took my chanceswent the distance now I'm back on my feetjust a man and his will to surviveso many timesit happens too fastyou trade your passion for glorydon't lose your grip on the dreams of the pastyou must fight just to keep them aliveIt's the eye of the tigerits the cream of the fightrisin up to the challenge of our rivalsand the last known survivor stalks his prey in the nightand he's watching us all with the eye of the tigerFace to faceout in the heathanging toughstayin hungrythe stack the odds still we take to the streetfor the kill with the skill to survive...It's the eye of the tigerits the cream of the fightrisin up to the challenge of our rivalsand the last known survivor stalks his prey in the nightand he's watching us all with the eye of the tigerRisin upstraight to the tophad the guts got the glorywent the distance now I'm not gonna stopjust a man and his will to surviveIt's the eye of the tigerits the cream of the fightrisin up to the challenge of our rivalsand the last known survivor stalks his prey in the nightand he's watching us all with the eye of the tigerThe eye of the tiger...The eye of the tiger...The eye of the tiger...

His voice was deep and raspy and was perfect for the song. Emma was the next to volunteer, almost dancing onto stage. Allie nearly burst out laughing at how much she reminded her of Alice, flashing back to reading Twilight. "Congratulations, you've joined the ranks of all the rest." Was it a face that invaded your mind A kind that wasn�t hard to find She lets you think that you found her first That's how she works Her sick and twisted gypsy curse She can swallow knives She can swallow lives Golden black stare But the night of your demise.. Try to runaway with the gypsy woman Here today then gone for good Can't get away with a gypsy woman Thought no one would know Your secrets down below But you can't go Can't go with her Can't go Can't go with her The gypsy woman This is a favorite game to play She's got you stumbling Talks with a grin Cause she's got no shame Enjoy the fame Bringing down the family name Try to runaway with the gypsy woman Good today then gone for good Can't get away with a gypsy woman Thought no one would know Your secrets down below But you can't go Can't go with her Can't go Can't go with her The gypsy woman She can rob you blind with just one look From those eyes Out of all the thieves that trained her None of them could save her Try to runaway with the gypsy woman Here today then gone for good Can't get away with a gypsy woman Thought no one would know Your secrets down below But you can't go Can't go with her Can't go Can't go with her The gypsy woman"

She hopped off, having pulled off the song decently well. Her voice was little high but other than that, pretty good. Matt passed her on the way up. The second the base began to play, it was obvious it was Timberlake. It would be interesting to see Matt try to pull that off.

She's freaky and she knows itShe's freaky but I like itListenShe grabs the yellow bottleShe likes the way it hits her lipsShe gets to the bottomIt sends her on a trip so rightShe might be goin' home with me tonightShe looks like a modelExcept she's got a little more assDon't even botherUnless you've got that thing she likesI hope she's goin' home with me tonight[chorusThose flashing lights come from everywhereThe way they hit her I just stop and stareShe's got me love stonedMan I swear she's bad and she knowsI think that she knowsShe's freaky and she knows itShe's freaky, but I like itShe shuts the room downThe way she walks and causes a fussThe baddest in townShe's flawless like some uncut iceI hope she's goin' home with me tonightAnd all she wants is to danceThat's why you'll find her on the floorBut you don't have a chanceUnless you move the way that she likesThat's why she's goin' home with me tonight"

Not as good as Tally or Jason for sure, in fact it was a very off and didn't sound a thing like Justin and the crowd was half clapping half laughing. Singing wasn't his talent obviously. He sheepishly left the mike. Erik darted up, grinning all the way. A light guitar started and a few other instruments began the song.

"Baby I knew at once That you were meant for me Deep in my soul I know That I'm your destiny Though you're unsure Why fight the tide Don't think so much Let your heart decide Baby I see your future And it's tied to mine I look in your eyes And see you searching for a sign But you'll never fall 'Til you let go Don't be so scared Of what you don't know True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Got to be true to your heart) Someone you know is on your side Can set you free I can do that for you If you believe in me Why second-guess What feels so right Just trust your heart And you'll see the light True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Got to be true to your heart) (Ya know it's true) Your heart knows what's good for you (Good for you) Let your heart show you the way (Ya know it's true) It'll see you through (Got to be true to your heart) Girl my heart is driving me to where you are You can take both hands off the wheel and Still get far Be swept away enjoy the ride You won't get lost With your heart to guide you True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Got to be true to your heart) When things are getting crazy And you don't know where to start Keep on believing baby Just be true to your heart When all the world around you It seems to fall apart Keep on believing baby Just be true to your heart"

Much to Erik's surprise, Allie waltzed up the stairs next to him after the song ended. A deep ominous music started. Erik instantly figured out what the song was and started to sing the lyrics.

"Would you mind if I hurt you?Understand that I need toWished we both had all the choicesThat your heart may no longer knowWhat have you done nowI know I'd better stop tryingYou know that there's no denyingI won't show mercy on you nowI know I should stop believingI know that there's no retrievingIt's over nowWhat have you doneWhat have you done nowI, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping awayWhat have you done nowWhy, Why does fate make us sufferThere's a curse between usBetween me and youWhat have you done x4What have you done nowWhat have you done x4What have you done nowWould you mind if I killed youWould you mind if I tried toCause you have turned into my worst enemyYou carry hate that I feelIt's over nowWhat have you doneWhat have you done nowI, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping awayWhat have you done nowWhy, Why does fate make us sufferThere's a curse between usBetween me and youWhat have you done x4What have you done nowWhat have you done x4What have you done nowI will not fallWon't let it goWe will be freeWhen it endsI, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping awayWhat have you done nowWhy, Why does fate make us sufferThere's a curse between usBetween me and you"

Erik grinned; this was the loudest the crowd had been. Wild clapping and hollering rang out. Their voices were perfect together; hers slightly husky but smooth and his deeper and raspy. He handed the mike to Allie and ran down.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late againHey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You wanna know more, more, more about me Gotta know reverse phsychology I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You think that you know me You think that I'm only When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me"

The noise was ear numbing. The song was hilariously perfect for her and her voice fit it flawlessly. Allie motioned for Tally and Emma to come on stage silently. They grinned from ear to ear and joined in.

"Miss IndependentMiss IndependentMiss Self-sufficientMiss Keep Your DistanceMiss UnafraidMiss Out of My WayMiss Don't Let a Man Interfere, noMiss On Her OwnMiss Almost GrownMiss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her ThroneSo, by keeping her heart protectedShe'd never ever feel rejectedLittle miss apprehensiveSaid ooh, she fell in loveWhat is the feelin' takin' over?Thinkin' no one could open my doorSurprise...It's timeTo feel what's realWhat happened to Miss Independent?No more the need to be defensiveGoodbye, old youWhen love is trueMisguided heartMiss play it smartMiss if you want to use that line you better not startBut she miscalculatedShe didn't want to end up jadedAnd this miss decided not to miss out on true loveSo, by changing her misconceptionsShe went in a new directionAnd found inside she felt a connectionShe fell in love.What is the feelin' takin' over?Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)Surprise...It's time (yeah)To feel what's realWhat happened to Miss Independent?No more the need to be defensiveGoodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)When love, when love is trueWhen Miss Independence walked awayNo time for love that came her wayShe looked in the mirror and thought todayWhat happened to miss no longer afraid?It took some time for her to seeHow beautiful love could truly beNo more talk of why can't that be meI'm so glad I finally feel...What is the feelin' takin' over?Thinkin' no one could open my doorSurprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)To feel (to feel) what's realWhat happened to Miss Independent?No more the need to be defensiveGoodbye (goodbye), old youWhen love, when love is true..."

All three leapt off the stage just in time for Erik, Jason, and Matt to get on. A soft guitar and drum started and they launched right into their song.

"Young love, love love.A teenage love.Young love.A teenage love.Young love, young love, everything I need, I got my young love.Young love.A teenage loveTell me what's the definition of love.It seems like everybody thinks they done figured it out but everytime they fall up in it,They fall out, in and out it againTell me how they gonna know about us, telling me and you that we ain't even been around long enoughWe can prove 'em wrong, show 'em how it's done, I know that we can do itCause it's wild'n out (we got that)Forgiving (we got that)If it's talk'n bout how we feel'n (we got that)If it's hanging out, keeping it real then (we got that)Me and you know what the deal isSince we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't loveCause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too youngI ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to knowWe got that young love, young loveWe lucky cause we got that young loveIt's crazy how all our friends say, that we gone, they still tryna figure us out, babe'Cause we always together, and we don't gotta front, we ain't pretend, girlAnd you know a couple of them gone hate, talk behind your back, smile up in ya faceGirl we can prove 'em wrong show 'em how it's done and girl I know we can do it because'cause if it's wild'n out (we got that)Then forgivenIf it's talk'n bout how we feel'n (we got that)Just hanging out, keeping it real then (we got that)Me and you know what the deal isSince we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't loveCause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too youngI ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to knowWe got that young love, young loveWe can hit a show,kick it on the block, everywhere we go, we know that we got that young love, young love, young loveJust talking on the phone, laying at the spot, no matter what we do, they know they can't stop that young love, young love, young love(you're my young love baby)Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't loveCause we can't hit the clubs,they be trying to say we too youngI ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to knowWe got that young love, young loveYoung love, young love everything I need I got my young loveYoung love, young love everything I want I got in my young love[2x"

Afterwards some other seniors took the stage. Erik darted through the crowds to find Allie.

"You were amazing," he complimented pulling her into a kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. She smiled into his kiss, hooking her arms around his neck.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she mused when they separated.

"Why thank you, love," he replied. A junior girl took the stage, with 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy. Allie sighed and rested her cheek against his chest. It weirdly sounded better than the actual singer. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you Erik," she moaned. "Funny isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we used to hate each other so much, and _now…_"

"Yea, but we aren't exactly the most normal people you'll ever met."

"True, but I'm glad that it ended up like this."

"I got your back and you got mine," Erik whispered into her hair.

"And you make sure I don't turn into a monster," Allie added.

"That's an obligation I gladly take on."

"Good, 'cause otherwise…well you saw what happened to me."

"Allie?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he started, his voice shaking slightly.

"Which is?"

"Will you marry me?"

"We're freshmen Erik!" she giggled.

"So? So are Tally and Jason, but that didn't stop them."

"Yes but Tally and Jason are….Tally and Jason."

"I don't care, all I know is that I want you in my life," he replied confidently.

"You're a crazy boy," she snickered.

"Yes..and your point is?"

"Do you honestly think I would marry a crazy boy?"

"So what's your answer?"

_"….yes…" _She smiled up at him, pulling him into another kiss. It was filled completely with raw emotion and an answer in itself.

"Thank you Allie," he grinned slipping a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"You didn't."

"I did," he smirked opening the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond ring cut into an oval shape with two squares on either side. He silently slid the ring onto her finger and tugged her into his arms, rocking her gently.

"I guess I was wrong about us. We would be more than just first love to each other."

"I told ya so."


	23. Sequel?

So I tried to write a sequel to this story… It didn't really work. Well I think I'm going to try again, I've gotten some more experience writing and I'm willing to give it a shot. If anyone is interested let me know


End file.
